<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No more by anshsingh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252692">No more</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anshsingh/pseuds/anshsingh'>anshsingh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, F/M, Not Canon Compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>67,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anshsingh/pseuds/anshsingh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Years from the Battle of Hogwarts, things have not changed for better. A difficult situation forces six people in a life changing decision.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astoria Greengrass/George Weasley, Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Susan Bones/Ron Weasley, Tracey Davis/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pretty much every character will be OOC in a more or lesser way. There will also be somethings different from canon even in the original timeline.</p>
<p>And Please, If you don't like it, do not read it.</p>
<p>Thank you</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Eve. of the 10th anniversary of Battle of Hogwarts</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry was sure that the dying embers of the flame in the mud pit in front of him accurately represented the emotional state of people around it.  His eyes moved over the other seven people sitting around the fire. Each of these Witches or Wizards were once considered as the leaders in one field or another. Every one of them had overcome large problems, earned the victory despite overwhelming odds, all in a hope of a better future. But as they sat around the fire today, none of them felt like leaders. They all had lost the most important battle of their life. The sound of a bottle breaking brought his attention to Bill Weasley, who had thrown his butterbeer bottle in the pit. The voice of the eldest Weasley son was full of bitterness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Look at us. A curse breaker, An Enchanter,  Two of the best Aurors in the DMLE, A spell specialist, A founders descendant, and even a bloody Mage. And still, we are not able to save our loved ones. Even with all these powers, we can't do anything to the maggots who should have died long ago. We all are failures, damn it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry thought it was a testament to everything that the group had gone through that no one objected to Bill's words, not even Ron, who was famous for his anger by now. Seeing no reaction from either of them, Bill's hand slapped down on his chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Damn it, We cannot let them do it. We have to do something..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> He was interrupted by the Susan Bones, who was sitting on his opposite side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "And then what Bill? Take them where. We cannot run, we cannot leave, We can't even hide them in the muggle world. The Wizengamot made dure of that when they placed the runic tattoo on Teddy's leg. We...."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was interrupted too, but this time it was not any other person. Without any source or reason, the fire dwindling in the pit burst in a large towering flame, reaching more than 20 feet in height. Harry's eyes were fixed on the flame while he desperately tried to regain control over his magic, which had reacted to Susan's words. It was not until his wife, Daphne Potter nee Greengrass grabbed his hand and started rubbing it that he was able to reaffirm the control over his magic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Susan, who had been staring at him all the time, took a deep breath and spoke in a soft tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We cannot hide, we cannot leave, and we cannot run, not with a 10-year-old werewolf child along with us. The new hit wizard force will catch us sooner or later, and then we would have no other option but to fight. With barely anyone left to fight along with us, we would have to do it alone. Some of us are too big of a threat to Wizengamot to be left alive, and this will give them an excuse. Once the fight starts, they will make sure that we lose, no matter what their losses are."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> By the end of her speech, Susan's eyes had teared up. After a few moments of silence, Tracey spoke up in a wavering voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What about our friends on the Wizengamot? Can't they help us?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>On her seat next to him, Daphne turned to look at her best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "No, Trace. They did all they could, but they are low in number. The pureblood faction has held the power there since the second blood war. Most of them went underground so the post-war reforms never effected them. If the Criminal house law had not passed during the second blood war, our seats would have been enough to stop and maybe change everything. But with it in effect..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was another silence but this time it was longer than any other. Harry knew he should tell them about his plan, but he refrained. At least until he saw his wife's tear-filled eyes. Seeing that broke his determination.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "When the hit wizards arrive at her house tomorrow, we know Andromeda will not let them do it, not unless she is breathing. She will kill a lot of them, but she won't succeed in stopping them from taking away."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hesitated for a few moments before releasing a deep sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"At least, not alone, not without my presence there."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Knowing everyone around the fire would understand what he was not saying Harry raised his hands to stop the obvious objections.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Look, I know our oath to Andromeda says we can't be at her house to help her."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> As he spoke, a malicious smile spread on his face unknowingly, making some people in the group flinch, as they had never seen such a thing on the Potter heir's face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "The oath never said that I cannot do anything before she would need help. I am going to make sure that she would not need any help. The Wizengamot, who will be meeting tomorrow morning to formally approve the Special creature commission, will see its first major interruption since the war. I have already asked Neville and a few others to not attend tomorrow."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> The malicious smile had turned into a sad one by now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This world has given me a lot of good things. Adoptive brothers, sisters, a loving wife, and a lot of good friends. But it has also taken away my parents, my family, my happiness, and a lot of other things at every chance it could. No more guys, no more."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once again a heavy silence ensued as he waited for everyone's reaction. He knew who the most strongest objectors would be. While his wife he might be able to handle, it was the other two that worried him. Ron and Hermione had been through a lot of things through him. They had lost family, happiness, their homes, and much more while helping him. But this time he had to convince them to stay behind, to after things once he was gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "What is your plan, Harry?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The chief warlock does not control the wards of the chamber until the session. If I disable all of them before the warlock asserts control, I can keep them as a hostage while they agree to my demands."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daphne's voice was as flat as it could be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What demands? How are you going to disable nearly 70 people in a chamber?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry checked upon the privacy ward he had raised before answering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Disable as in I am going to make it impossible for them to move. I have enough power that I can make it for 5 to 6 hours. That would be enough for what I intend to do. The demands would not be much, just a request to dissolve the proposed law and commission, and few oaths from each of them upon their family magic."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And if they don't agree to your demands?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry was silent this time, not willing to answer the question.  It was not because he was afraid of how they would react, but because his idea would betray everything anyone who ever cared for him might have stood up for, including the people sitting around him. When no answer came from him, Hermione pressed once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Harry, what are you going to do if they don't agree with your plans? Tell us."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He avoided everyone's eyes, instead keeping his eyes focused on the fire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tomorrow's session would be the last session of this year, so the heirs would be attending along with the Lords."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry stopped once again, not willing to let them know, but after a look from his wife, continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"For every 15 minutes that pass, I will end one magical line until they agree. I will start with..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Harry, you are talking about cold-blooded murder."</p>
<p>Ron's voice was soft but serious, the one which he would use when acting as an Auror. But Harry shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, I am not going to kill anyone, Ron. Although, some of them would prefer to be killed then what I have planned to do to them."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the questioning look on his friend's face, he continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Everyone knows that the Peverell family was wiped out, but very few know the reason behind it. I found out the answer in the Peverell family grimoire. The Peverell family was cursed by some powerful entity in the past. And no Hermione, I don't think so it was Death."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione, who was getting ready to speak, closed her mouth with a blush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The curse has turned the family magic abilities around. Unlike before, when the Peverells were known for their defense enchantments, once the curse spread in the family, they became known for stealing magic. The family magic of Peverells had developed an invading quality in it. The members of the family could drain another person of their entire magic if they wished it to be. Not temporarily like draining a core, but permanently like absorbing everything and leaving nothing behind. Once this ability was known to the general public, every member of the family was hunted down. From newly born children to the Old lords of cadet families, none were spared. Even the daughters who were married in other families were killed, their children dying along with them. The members who were able to go on a run survived for a few more years, until the last known member, the youngest head of the family was executed in Diagon alley, where he was caught. No one knew that he had sneaked there to store all the records and family tapestry in the Peverell vault. After that, the people in power did their best to remove every mention of the family from records and history. The only thing that remains today is the Vault which the goblins refused to give up as one member of the family was still alive, the manor which was taken over by the ministry but left abandoned due to large upkeep cost, and the seat in Wizengamot, which could not be removed as it is tied to the wards of ministry and Hogwarts."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry took the glass of water his wife had conjured, as his throat was parched by the end of the explanation. Hermione stated the obvious when he was done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You are going to drain their magic completely."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, Hermione. Every family I drain will give me enough magic to keep them down for some more time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a moment of silence, Bill spoke up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How will the process affect you, Harry?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nothing except the draining of my core. If it extends as long as I expect it to be, I won't have enough power to fight my way out of the ministry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And you don't intend us to join you, do you?" Daphne's tone indicated that they would be having a serious discussion alone. Harry shook his head once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There is no us, Daph. Not this time. The same goes for all of you. I will make sure that everything capable of tracing Teddy or any of you is destroyed. If I don't survive it, I will at least know that Teddy will be taken care of. Andromeda is past her prime. He will need you. Teddy is all that matters, nothing else."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time no one disputed his words. Harry potter's godson had prevented each of them from dying or going down the wrong path, just by existing. All eight people loved that little child as much as they loved their other half. But that didn't mean they would not dispute his method.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry was prepared to argue to all of them when Hermione raised her wand. Immediately a silencing ward went up around them, muting all the discussion. Harry knew he could break it, but it would take some effort, so he just sat back and listened, knowing whatever Hermione wanted to say would be worth it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So that's it has come down do. You either dead or imprisoned in Azkaban, half of us on run, and the other half helping them. We did not fight for this, Harry,. I did not suffer through everything for this."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know, Hermione. But we have no other option left. I looked into every solution. We have done everything except murder and things like that to stop this law, but nothing was successful. And I will not allow them to take Teddy away."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since his eyes were still focused on the fire, Harry failed to notice Hermione turning to look at Bill and Fleur. When the eldest Weasleys nodded, Hermione faced Harry again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "In that case, there might be one more option, Harry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Seeing his raised eyebrows, she removed the silencing ward and explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "It will take me too long to explain the specifics, but in summary the answer is Time-Travel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing everyone perk up in their seats, Hermione continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"In a Joint expedition between Ministry and Gringotts two years ago, Bill, Fleur, and I came across some ancient manuscripts. We think that they more than 1000 years old. It took us some time to decode them, but eventually, we were successful. We found out that it was written by the last living members of an ancient tribe, and was research into a ritual. A ritual that would have undone all the wrongs to them. We think that it might have been a native tribe who was being hunted for having magic. Or maybe..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry, recognizing the signs of an impending lecture, interrupted her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hermione, I know that it would be an interesting thing to listen to, but right now, there are more important things that you can tell us than the history of a wiped out tribe."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione gave his adopted brother a small glare before speaking again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Very well.  In simplest terms, the ritual should send someone back in time, much farther than a time turner can do. But this won't destabilize the present if we meet our past selves, like in the case of time turners, as it would create an alternate time stream, so that any change someone would make in past, should not affect the present future. I can give a more detailed explanation, but we don't have time. If we decide to do it, it should take us at least 6 hours of preparation. And we might not have that time, because, seven hours from now, the hit wizard team will arrive at Andy's home to take Teddy away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daphne, who had been silent until this time, made an observation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There was a lot of should and would in your explanation, Granger. Are you sure about what you are proposing?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione's face took a rigid expression for a second before mellowing out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"100% sure, no. But it's still a better option than letting Harry die."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daphne, who had been ready to argue and demand for more explanation, flinched and leaned back. This time Harry took the job of comforting.  Unfortunately for Hermione, her partner, Tracey had some concerns too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's the catch, Hermione? I don't believe it's going to be that easy."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione looked Tracey with a little guilt before answering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The reason why this ritual was never performed before was the sacrifice required to power it up. For each individual with a matured core to be sent back, the ritual demands half of a person's magical core given up willingly, permanently."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And since a witch or wizard will not survive for long without their magic, in other terms, a painful life for a single person to time travel, or death for more than one."  Daphne completed Hermione's answer, who gave no reaction to the words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As expected by everyone, Harry was the first to volunteer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What if a person had a core which is nearly three times the standard? Would that make any difference?..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Hermione interrupted him in between, having already prepared for this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I don't know Harry. It might, or might not. And before you say anything, I won't calculate it. Only you will the ability to channel the power of sacrificed cores in the final rune, otherwise we would have to search a very powerful magical object to do that. Not to mention, if we do this, you are the only person that has to travel back, no matter what you or anybody else wants."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Harry looked ready to argue but his wife understood the reason behind Hermione's refusal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Voldermort."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A hush fell as everyone remembered what they would have to face in the past. Hermione took a deep breath before continuing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes. Harry is the only one who can defeat him, and if we go back, we cannot expect his younger version to do it. And the same goes for Ron, Susan, Tracey, and me, and Daphne. We are the heirs of houses that hold a large amount in the past."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Tracey's voice as filled with anger as she raised another question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "What about our past selves, Hermione? Will they be still alive, or would we replace them?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Hermione gave a small shrug, having already wondered about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No one knows, Tracey. At this point, we can only assume that we won't replace them as a new timeline will be formed."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fleur's tone was as sarcastic as it was amused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "So it seems that Bill and I are the ones who would have to be the sacrificial lamb. Damn, the world will never know how my Gryffindor did the most Gryffindorish thing...."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> It seems no one was going to complete what they wanted to say, as someone else interrupted her, Someone, who was not supposed to be listening to them or even be here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "No, Fleur. The world will never know how a Slytherin supported a Gryffindor and his wife in the most Gryffindorsh act ever."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Andromeda Tonks materialized behind them out of thin air, carrying a sleeping child in her arms. With a small movement of his hand, Harry conjured a chair next to him, taking Teddy from her arms. The small metamorphagus immediately turned inside, assuming his favorite position in Harry's arms even in sleep. Once she had settled down, Andromeda turned to face Bill and Fleur Weasley.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "May I know the reason?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Bill was the one to answer her question as he took fleur's hand into his and spoke in a bitter voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Fleur and I are bonded by our magic, Ms. Tonks. I was hit with a blood curse in a fight 4 years ago. It took us some time to notice that my spells had weakened, and Fleur was being unusually tired everytime. When we lost our unborn daughter due to no understandable reason, we went to the Veela enclave in France. The healers found out the problem on the very first day. The blood curse had been constantly dissolving my magic at a steadily increasing rate, and Fleur's magic was being leached into me by the bond. Right now it will take only two more years before the curse destroys my core completely. Once it happens, only death is the option for both of us. Despite my request, Fleur has refused to look into ways to break the bond. So, once the curse is done with me, it will pass on to her. It will take a few more years, but she would also lose her core ultimately. A Veela cannot live without magic, and the power of bond will not let her die without taking me along too.  With Ron's departure, it would be just Fleur and me. I have no desire to be the last of Weasley's any longer than it is required.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once again a hush fell upon the area, as everyone processed this unknown information. Andromeda eyebrows raised as she remembered something</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "4 years ago, didn't..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bill's reply was filled with anger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Yes, Ms. Tonks. The same fight that saw the end of the Malfoy line."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Another tense silence spread in the clearing, as everyone was reminded that some of them had killed other's families. Andromeda closed her eyes for a long time before opening them again. This time her focus was on Harry and Hermione</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I would suggest you six to start preparing for the ritual."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Tracey's voice had lost the anger now, which was replaced by fear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Ms. Tonks, We have not agreed to it yet. And six.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Andromeda's laugh was way too bitter for a woman of her age.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't, Tracey. All of you are already considering it, I can see it on your faces. None of you have anything left that would keep you in this timeline, at least not anymore. And yes all Six, because I would be one standing along with Bill and Fleur. Our cores should be sufficient for you six and Teddy, I guess?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> The last question was directed towards Hermione, who nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Theoretically, Yes. Teddy's core is not stable yet, so it will not take much power for him. I will go through all the calculations once more, just to be sure."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry knew it was time to make a final decision, so he stood from his chair, Teddy still asleep in her arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I need details of everything we need if we are going to do it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The unasked question was clear to everyone else. As he had expected, Hermione, Ron, and Daphne rose as one from their seats, followed soon by Tracey and Susan. He did not miss Tracey's muttering of some bloody Gryffindors badly influencing herself and her best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Harry knew that in a normal situation or at any other time, this type of decision would d not have been taken in such a hurry. But the hopelessness of the past few months, the tiredness from fighting one way or other for years, the load of taking care of Teddy, and the large amount of firewhiskey they had drunk to drown all the sorrows, had combined to pushed all them to make a life-changing decision without much thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hello all. This is sort of a filler chapter as I am still building the basic foundation of what I wanted to write. From the next chapter, the major arcs of the story will start.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A small request to everyone, please review what you think about the story and the writing. I am still improving on my way of writing and would love to hear  what more I can do or change. You can either leave a review or DM/mail me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>SEVEN HOURS LATER</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took them a little more time than they had planned for, but four hours later, and after a hasty and rushed preparation, the six young adults and a single child stood inside a ritual circle in the basement of Greengrass manor. A silk rope was tied to all of them, ending with Teddy, who had on more rope tethering him to Harry. Daphne's family manor was chosen for the ritual was chosen because Hermione was sure that they would appear the same place in the past, from where they left the present. And out of all the possible locations, Greengrass manor was the only place they trusted to be safe in the past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Going through the calculation and details about the ritual, Fleur and Hermione had made another important observation. There was a chance that the ritual might put a little strain on their cores during the travel phase, so it was possible that they might end up in a magical coma after they arrive in the past, well everyone but Harry. They were sure that his larger than normal core would not let him feel any adverse effect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On Andromeda's suggestion, Daphne and Tracey wrote a letter for their parents, confirming their identity and explaining a little. Given that it was Greengrass mansion's basement they would be appearing, and that Tracey's father was a healer in the past, they should be the ones who would see the time travelers first. A copy of each letter was stored with Harry, in case his wife and Tracey were unconscious on arrival. Fleur enchanted the letters so that they could only be read by someone wielding the Greengrass or Davis family magic. As they stood in the circle, all they were taking along with them were their wands, armor made of Dragonhide and Basilisk scales, and the letters. Hermione was not sure how items which store magic would react with the rituals, so everything else was left behind. No coins, no trunks, and no artifacts like house rings or Marauders map. Bill had helped them make a deal with goblins, after which they had stored everything important in their vaults which would be locked down for 99 years from today. Once the time period passed, Gringotts would actively search for people who could inherit them. Harry had also left behind the resurrection stone and Invisibility cloak. Since his Pheonix wand had stopped working a long time ago, he had decided to hold on to the elder wand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the last set of runes were inscribed, Daphne locked down the mansion. The wards around the century-old house became visible as they flexed and contracted around the house. 2 minutes later, the entire building groaned as the extra power was channeled in the central stone. Having already discussed that it was a signal to proceed, Fleur, Bill and Andromeda took their places in the circle. Except for Teddy who was still asleep, everyone in the basement knew that they all would be departing from this world in some time. While the travelers would go to the past, the sacrificials would depart on their next great adventure, as an ex-headmaster of Hogwarts liked to say it. With the loss of both of their magic, Bill and Fleur would die immediately. Andromeda would follow them soon, having stored a vial of a painless poison near, as she had no plan to be arrested by the ministry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>William 'Bill' Weasley, the Patriarch of a centuries-old family, smiled at his brothers and sister. While only one of them was his blood brother, they were all he had left after Percy's death two years ago. After taking a final look at them, his eyes found those of their wives. No sound came out of his mouth, but he hoped that they understood his words</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take care of them, Please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Daphne and Susan nodded, Tracey just rolled her eyes and made a carry on motion. After poking a tongue out at her and taking a final glance at Teddy, he powered up the first rune sequence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fleur gazed at the people she considered her family. From her best friend in Daphne Potter to the sister in all but blood, Hermione granger-Davis. After the murder of her family, they were all she cared about, and would happily sacrifice her life for. In the end, She looked towards the man who had been there for Bill and her, whenever and wherever they had needed him. Harry smiled back at her, promising whatever she had told him to do. Shifting her attention to the child they were doing it for, she let her magic flow in the second rune sequence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From her place in the final circle, Andromeda Tonks nee black observed the six adults who had willingly decided to jeopardize their lives once more, mostly for the sake of a child, her grandson. She despaired that history might never know about the sacrifice each person in the room was making. Even though they had their selfish reasons for doing it, she knew that Harry would not be able to stop himself from saving other people, some of whom had hated and mocked him, but suffered horribly because of Voldermort and the blood purists. The others would grumble, but would follow him either way. With a look at every one of six, hope grew within her. She knew that if there was anyone who would make sure that things change, it was this group of six friends. With a last look at her Grandson, she brought her wand down on the final rune sequence. She could feel the Black family magic flowing through her as the runes started lightening up. Despite her best efforts, tears sprang in her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he had performed a final check on his wife and Teddy, Harry Potter looked at the three sacrificials. The irony was not lost on him. Bill, his adopted brother would die because he had wanted revenge, Fleur, one of his closest friend, would follow because she loved her partner too much to live without him, and Andromeda, the woman who he loved as much as he would love an aunt and who seen every member of her family except Teddy, die, would meet death like an old friend. At that moment he vowed that their sacrifice would not go waste. They will be remembered by his family by generations to come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the energy level started building up around the ritual circle, Andromeda called out to the Potter heir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Remember both of your family's motto, Harry. Death will always be the last enemy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill's voice followed close behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We persevere, Ron. Remind everyone what the Weasleys are."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry could feel the power in the circle stabilizing as he heard Daphne, Tracey, and Susan murmuring their own house words. With a deep breath and final look at the sacrificials, he channeled all the accumulated power in the final sequence using the death stick. Immediately he knew something was wrong. The strain on his magic was much more than Hermione had anticipated. He was struggling to keep up to the demand when help came from an unexpected place. The two hallows he had left behind in the Gringotts vault, appeared around him. A visible link of magic connected the three gifts of death to the rune sequence. As the final rune was charged the seven of them vanished from their places inside the circle. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending upon a point of view, Andromeda never got the chance to use the poison. The cascading power was directed out of the circle as planned. But unlike Bill had estimated, the power level was much higher. The Greengrass manor blew apart in a spectacular explosion. Not that anyone was able to see it, as the wards contained all the power, directing it to the central rune stone, and in turn to the ley lines deep in the earth. The wards fell soon after, having been strained past their breaking points. The ministry could never understand what happened there while searching for the missing people, as all they had left with was a crater where the Greengrass manor once stood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>THE TIME STREAM</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was an accepted fact that Hermione Granger was one of the most brilliant minds of her generation. But what her friends and other people sometimes failed to consider was that she was still young. This meant she lacked experience and sometimes knowledge while planning something. In this situation, it had led her to make a big mistake in the calculation of power needed for the time travel. While she had considered the power needed for six individuals and a child, the fact that the small child was part metamorphmagus and part werewolf. Due to the inherent power of these abilities, much more magical power was used for him then Hermione had expected. Due to this imbalance in distribution, and extra drain of energy, the runes inscribed on their bodies were nearly out of power halfway in their journey. But as usual, Harry's luck stepped in to save him. In an effort to save time, Bill and Hermione had decided to inscribe the runes on their bodies with ink, instead of using any other medium. This gave the runes an emergency source of power, which they immediately started deriving power from, to compensate for the extra which was used. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But this derivation was not without any problems. The Time energy surrounding them also started passing through the arrays, changing the bodies of all 7 people. The runes, which were designed to target a specific time period, begin to erode much faster than Hermione had intended due to higher power consumption. And when they finally disappeared, the end runic array activated, dumping all of them into the new timeline. Instead of 1st August of 1990 as they had planned for, the entire group appeared in the basement of Greengrass manor on the 1st of August 1993. The basement was unused during this time in the past, But Harry's luck continued to help him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonathan Greengrass, Current patriarch of the Greengrass family, and father of Daphne and Astoria Greengrass had decided to check the basement for any leftover potion ingredients. Normally he would have sent his elf to do the job, but due to some reason, he had decided to do it himself. As he was shifting one of the containers for better observation, an explosion happened somewhere behind him, nearly throwing him against a wall. The first thought in his mind was that one or more ingredients kept for disposal had reacted to something, but the lack of fumes and fire disabused that notion. He tried to move but found was unable to. One of the heavy containers had landed on his leg and was keeping him stuck. Cursing his foolishness at leaving his wand in the study, he called for his elf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Milie."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old elf arrived in the mansion with a pop before looking around. Jonathan stopped her before she could launch in a cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Milie, remove this container from my leg and then tell my wife to bring my wand from my study."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elf followed her command before leaving. It took him some effort to stand up but after a minute he was successful. He checked but did not find anything that might be broken. His entire body was in pain, but nothing seemed to be serious. As he moved towards the area of the explosion his wife appeared next to him with nary a sound. Her wand was already out, eyes scanning everything around him. As he took his wand, her eyes widened and a small gasp left her. He turned to look at what she was seeing and nearly dropped his wand. Right in the middle of the basement, seven people were lying on the ground. From what Jonathan could see it was clear that there were three men, three women, and one child who had appeared in his basement out of nowhere. A small movement made him correct his observation. One of the men was still conscious and was trying to stand up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man took a wobbling step towards them before dropping down on his knees. Jonathan, sure that he had seen the man somewhere, was still frozen in his place when the man took an envelope out of his pocket and raised it towards him. But before the Greengrass patriarch could even take a single step, the man fell forward, unconscious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>HARRY POTTER</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A groan escaped from him when he felt his senses coming back. They had been snatched harshly from their world, and the travel here had been mentally exhausting. He was sure that others had been spared from the things he had felt during the travel, as they all had been unconscious. As he tried to stand, blackness started encircling his vision. Looking around, he saw a very familiar face. A younger-looking Jonathan Greengrass was staring at him with his wands raised. With a lot of effort, he took out the letter written by his wife and raised it towards the man. But darkness overtook him before anything else could happen. The last thing he remembered was the sight of a rapidly approaching floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>JONATHAN GREENGRASS</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The loud thump that came as the man's face connected to the floor, brought him out of the shock. He called for Milie first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Take Daphne and Astoria to the safe room in the west wing and keep them there until we call you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the elf disappeared, he turned to look at his wife.. Natalie Greengrass nee Ollivander appeared calm, but he knew she was as shaken as him. Motioning her to follow, he walked towards the unconscious man, a set of standard restraining charms leaving their wands. Once it felt safe enough, he levitated the letter from the man's hand. After a regular check for any jinxes or poison on the paper, they both started reading it. By the time they reached the last page of a 5-page letter, Natalia had tears in her eyes while he was shaking in his place. After reading the final note a small smile spread on his now tearful face. His voice was raspy as he called for his elf again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Millie"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elf appeared next to him once again, but this time her eyes were focused on the unconscious people. Her tone was filled with surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ms. Daffy"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, that confirmed the letter's truth. He stopped the elf before she could approach them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Millie, go ready the common hall of the east wing. Bar the doors and allow no one to enter except us until we tell you otherwise."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elf nodded before popping away. He turned to look at his wife who was sitting on the floor, crying her eyes out. Even though he wanted to do the same, he couldn't. Picking her up, he looked in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Natalie, we need Mark here immediately."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His wife looked at him blankly for a moment before nodding. As she got ready to apparate out, he grabbed her arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No one must know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His wife nodded once again, understanding what he was not saying. She hit herself with a few charms and apparated away, without looking like a heartbroken woman. Conjuring 7 stretchers, he levitated all the time travelers on them. When Millie popped back in the room he helped her guide the levitating stretchers to the east wing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The seven-time travelers slept on, not knowing that their arrival had effected a lot of things in the timeline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the uppermost levels of the empty Wizengamot chambers, seven seats glowed for a few moments before the brightness faded away. No one would notice for a long time that the markers indicating their dormancy of the seats had disappeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> At the same time in the office of the chief account manager of the British branch of Gringotts bank, who was not unfortunately in his chamber at the time, an alarm sounded eight times. The chief account manager would have noticed about the alarm, but when he came back, there were three lords waiting to talk to him and one new lord taking his place as the head of his family. In the confusion, the files which had appeared along with the alarm were missed and went at the bottom of the documents. It would be six months before he would get a look at the files, and his frantic work to find out about them after that would affect the working of the entire branch for months. In the bowels of the same bank, doors of 5 different vaults groaned for a second and then turned a little bright. This was noticed by something, but unfortunately, the dragons guarding the vaults had no method of telling their masters about it. The same thing had happened to 6 vaults on the upper levels which also went unnoticed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In two different parts of the country, dormant wards of three family seats got the information about the arrival of their Lords and Lady from their respective family magic. The wards responded as they had been designed to and started drawing more power form the central rune stone. Ancient defenses were deactivated on their own, and the stasis ward started dissolving. Far north in Scotland, the inhabitants of a large castle were surprised by the sudden chime that went through the building. A feeling of happiness spread in the atmosphere, making everyone inside relax a little. The aged headmaster tried to gather more information, but for the first time in known history, the famed wards of Hogwarts declined a headmaster's request. All he could find out was that the wards of the castle had started storing a large amount of power. Busy in concentrating on the wards, he missed the abnormal behavior of his Pheonix. Fawkes paused in between on gorging on his morning treat and looked south. It trilled out a happy tone before disappearing in a swirl of fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Weasley family would be confused for some as their family clock's hand of their youngest son would keep alternating between home and lost. In the leaky cauldron Inn, a sleeping young man didn't notice how his owl woke up with a start, nor that after a confused glance around, she flew out in a westerly direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the arrival of the seven, everyone in Magical Britain had felt something. But only those who were well versed in the magic knew what it was. Something fundamental and powerful had changed, and no one knew whether it was better or worse.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A small request to everyone, please review what you think about the story and the writing. I am still improving on my way of writing and would love to hear  what more I can do or change. You can either leave a review or DM/mail me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Andromeda Tonks gets an unexpected visitor. Harry wakes iup.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(10 months later)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>ANDROMEDA TONKS</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had all started with a simple knock on the wards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had been looking for a book when the wards alerted her of something unusual. The knock was so unexpected that she nearly fell off the chair in the library. Since she had run off from her home to marry Ted, rarely anyone magical visited her. Well, any magical who would bother to announce their uninformed visit so formally. It couldn't be her friends and family as all of them had broken ties with her after her marriage, and Ted and Dora's friend were added to the ward list. As they had kept their address secret from the magical world to hide from any retribution from members of House Black, it had to be someone who knew about her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she moved towards the door, a slight gesture from her hand had her wand drop down from the holster Nymphadora had gifted her a few months ago. Even with the downfall of the House of Black and Dark Lord, there was no guarantee of safety for her. Many of the purebloods still hated her, especially the Selwyn family given that she had refused to mary their heir. A mental debate with herself for activating the black family ward inside the house nearly made her stumble, but in the end, she decided to not act until she would have reason to. While the wards were not powerful enough to hold on against a full-fledged attack, they were vicious enough that anything hostile might find itself suffering badly, giving her enough time to handle them or escape if needed. A peek later from the window confirmed her decision. Jonathan Greengrass was many things that she hated, but he was not a murderer. Still, as a caution, she decided to send a Patronus to Ted. Once the white fox had run out of the room, she stepped out with the wand still in her hand. The frigid tone of her words shocked her too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello, Jon. I didn't expect you to visit my house ever."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On hearing her choice of name, the dark-haired man in front of her reacted just as he used to 19 years ago. Eyes full anger, he opened his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's Lord Greengrass, Mrs. Tonks....... "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her sarcastic laugh stopped his posturing in between.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have cleaned your wounds, taught you how to dance, and celebrated birthdays with you when you were just a child. In Hogwarts, I helped you send courting gifts to Natalie Mckinnon when you were freaking out as a third-year student. And we are not at the Wizengamot or the Ministry, Jon. So pardon me if I treat a person in my house with the same familiarity that we had when we last met, even if it was nearly 19 years ago."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> A smile nearly broke at her face when his pureblood composure shook just for a moment before his face became expressionless once again. She congratulated herself for still having the Black family trait to ruffle anyone. Any further discussion was interrupted when Ted appeared next to her with a small pop. One look at the visitor brought his own wand out and raised. Jonathan didn't give any more reaction more than a small nod towards her husband.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mr. Tonks."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lord Greengrass."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn't help but notice the difference in the way they addressed each other. While Jon's voice had held no emotion, Ted's was filled with confusion. Rolling her eyes, she interrupted before they could continue on with useless protocols.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are you here, Jon? You made your thoughts about me quite clear in our last meeting."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her tone had turned frosty by the end as she remembered their meeting in leaky cauldron 19 years ago. He had refused to acknowledge her marriage or help them. The only thing she had received from that meeting had been his promise to not inform anyone about them and stay neutral in matters concerned to her. Since then, rarely had the man been in her thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>JONATHAN GREENGRASS</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed down the urge to shout back at a woman he had once cared like a sister. Right now he needed her help, their personal feelings could be discussed later. Taking a deep breath he spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>" I need your family's help in a rather delicate matter, Ms. Tonks. Since time is an issue, I would like to not waste it on trivial matters."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stared at him for a few minutes, making him a little nervous. His marriage bond with Natalie was flexing with worry, making it difficult for him to concentrate. Fortunately, Andromeda addressed him soon after.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What type of help do you need from my family, Jonathan?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He suppressed the urge to sigh, knowing his next words were going to make things difficult.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's regarding your daughter, Nymphadora Tonks."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hands were up in a surrendering gesture before her wand had even started rising. He knew Andromeda Tonks knee Black was different from normal pureblood women in many ways. Fortunately or unfortunately, depends on how someone wanted to see it, the things she would do for her daughter was one of them. It was not a big secret in the pureblood men circle about how dangerous the middle black daughter was. Every person who had tried to get control over her daughter had either suffered a horrible accident or had changed their mind. The condition of a ministry worker who had suggested Nymphadora to start working in the Knockturn alley was still fresh in his mind. After all, he had been the one who had seen to the man's proper disposal. He may not be in contact with Andromeda, but he had always kept an eye on her daughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I promise that no harm has or would come to her from my side. The nature of help I require is linked something you and your husband have learned as you raised her."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Andromeda seemed to calm down a little, but her wand was still pointing towards him loosely. He could see the visible layer of magic engulfing it. A minute later the wand vanished back in her sleeve as she stepped back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come inside, Jon. We can discuss more about whatever you want our help with."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he stepped inside the house, a wave of oppressive magic swept over him. His own family magic responded immediately, but it was not needed. The pricked deadly feeling vanished a second later. He turned to look towards Mr. Tonks as Andromeda had left the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That intent ward was much stronger than I had expected, Mr. Tonks. I commend you for establishing it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The healer, who was taking a seat on one of the couch, hesitated before giving a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>" Those wards are her design, Lord Greengrass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She might not be a member of the Black family any longer, but she is a daughter born in it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Giving a small nod, he internally recategorized the defensive wards from simply strong to deadly. A minute later Andromeda came out with three butterbeer bottles in her hand. One they all were seated, he brought out the letter. But before proceeding any further, he had to set certain safeguards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I want an oath from both of you that even if you decide not to help me today, Neither of you will share the information I will give you with anyone, by any possible mean. A blood oath would be preferable, if not, then one on your magic."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Andromeda's hand caught her husband's shoulder before the healer could object. A tense stare off continued between him and his former friend for a few minutes. He hoped she still remembered enough about him to know that he would not make such a demand without a good reason.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is it really necessary, Jonathan?" She enquired after a few minutes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Ms. Tonks. It is a very sensitive matter." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at her in the eyes, praying that she would trust him. His prayers were answered soon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, Jon. But first, I want an oath for what you promised for my daughter."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Having expected that, he gave the oath. Once he wa done, she gave her oath as he had asked followed by her husband after a nod from her. Once the magic around them settled down, he spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Exactly ten months earlier from today, seven people appeared in my manor's basement. Six of them are adults, 3 men, and 3 women, and the last was a 3-year-old child. A child who we are sure is a metamorphmagus."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The couple's eyes immediately snapped up to him as they straightened in their seats. He continued on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"All of them except one man were unconscious on arrival. Before he joined them in the same state, he gave me this letter."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked straight into Andromeda's eye, knowing she would realize what he was not saying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This letter was written by one of the women in the group. A woman my elf identified as my daughter, even though Daphne was upstairs with Astoria at that moment. The wards around the manor and her blood confirmed her identity."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Andromeda was silent for a few seconds. When she turned to meet her husband's eyes, he knew both of them had reached the same conclusion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The letter"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He levitated the letter towards her and watched as the couple read it together. As they progressed through the pages, while she lost all the emotions, her husband gained one with every passing page. Once they were done with it, her husband passed the letter back while she was staring at her bottle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It is not possible."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> "I know."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was silent for another before looking back at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yet, here they are."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Ms. Tonks. Here they are in my home right now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her husband was the next one to speak. His voice was shaking a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you need from us, Lord Greengrass?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes moved around the room, stopping on a magical picture of a very young Nymphadora.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The child that arrived with them, woke up from a magical coma yesterday. I think he is a metamorphmagus. We have not been able to feed him anything as he is continuously morphing and crying. I hope..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped speaking as Andromeda rose from her seat and moved towards a large bookshelf in the room and then went inside the house. Her husband stared in her direction for a minute before shaking his head muttering a summoning charm. A small dusty bag flew out from inside the house and in his hands. He was sure that the confusion was evident on his face as Ted Tonks explained his actions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's everything we would need for a metamorphagus child, Lord Greengrass. From books to custom caretaking rune tablets. We collected them as Dora grew up. This bag contains nearly every bit of known, and some unknown knowledge from around the world on a Metamorphmagus."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a brief hesitation, the man continued, answering a question he wanted to ask.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It is protected by blood runes and charms, Lord Greengrass. No one except a Tonks can access it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His respect for the Healer rose quite high after hearing that. It was very rare for a muggle-born to develop their family magic in the very first generation. Even if Andromeda had helped, it would have taken a considerable effort and dedication for Ted Tonks to do such a thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could say anything, Andromeda came back in the room. She had changed her clothes and was holding a bag in her hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Will we apprate side along?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, Ms. Tonks. I raised the apparition ward over the manor an hour after they arrived. It will remain active until they all wake up."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded approvingly before pointing towards the fireplace in the hall. Taking a little powder from the container he turned towards them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come a minute after I leave. I would need to adjust the wards."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Throwing the powder in the fireplace, he spoke his address.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Gidea Hall"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>(2 days later i.e. 3rd June 1994)</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>HARRY POTTER</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing he felt about gaining consciousness was a very familiar flow of magic around him. It was magic he had once associated with his home, safety, and trust. His own magic recognized it too because a moment later it surged through him, bonding with it immediately. He could feel it of mixing and adjust inside him. It took him a little effort to recognize them but he finally did. The familiar flow was the family magic of House Greengrass. After his marriage with Daphne, her family magic had judged him and found him worthy of wielding it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her family mansion had the densest concentration of it, but after the attack that killed her parents, it had dwindled down to nothing, leaving a gaping hole inside both of them. But slowly and steadily, that hole was filling back up now. As his magic settled down, everything he had done before losing consciousness came rushing back. He remembered Hermione telling them that they may fall in a magical coma for a week or more after arriving in the past, so his best guess was that was what happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly his eyes opened. The first thing visible was the familiar ceiling design. A wave of relief spread inside him. If they were inside Gidea hall, then they were safe. A small pop to the side caught his attention. A house-elf had arrived in the room and was moving around a bed to his right. The words came out in a croaky voice from his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Water"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The elf's eyes widened as he snapped around. He flinched as the elf's loud cry hit him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Master Harry"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could say anything the elf he could assume was millie, popped away. Not even able to curse, he tried calling his wand to him. His magic surged on his demand and the deathstick appeared on his palm. But before he could even think about anything else another shout rang across the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, Mr. Potter. No magic. Your body won't be able to handle it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He would have ignored the request if not for the robes the new arrival was wearing. The green robes of St. Mungo's were never given to an unworthy person. With a little effort, he gave a small nod before asking for water again. Whoever the Healer was, he stepped next to his bed before bringing a glass to his mouth. He had expected to be fed some type of potion after seeing the healer but defying his expectation, cold water flowed from the glass. Once the raging warmth inside him settled down, he looked at the people around him. The man in healer robes looked slightly familiar. Seeing his staring, the healer introduced himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My name Robert Davis, Mr. Potter, Tracey's father, but I assume you already knew that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn't reply anything, as Lord Davis had died in his 7th year at Hogwarts. Turning his head he looked at the woman standing next to him, gasp nearly leaving him. Daphne's mother stood there in all her glory, nothing like she looked as before her death. Giving her a small smile he turned towards the last person in the group but it was interrupted when a small black-haired person landed on his chest. Suppressing the wince, he looked at his attacker. The familiar smile of a very young-looking Teddy sent another wave of relief inside him. His hands moved automatically around the child, holding him close. Teddy had survived the journey, they had made it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another familiar voice snapped him out of his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He was very excited since morning, Mr. Potter. I assume he knew that you would be waking up soon."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The chocolate brown eyes of Andromeda tonks were sparkling with warmth like never before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Andy"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> She shook her head to one side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We were that familiar in the future, Mr. Potter?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Call me Harry. You got an adopted grandson along with your real one when he came into your care. Dora got a lot of thanks from you in the next few years wherever she was enjoying the afterlife."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took him a moment to understand the reason behind the gasp that came from Andy. He started to sit but was stopped by Mr. Davis.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, Mr. Potter. I need to perform some diagnostic charms. Could you please hand Edward to Mrs. Tonks."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to shift Teddy in Andy's hand, but the little boy refused to let go. After a few minutes of effort, Mr. Davis agreed to do it as they were. He kept himself from looking at Andy as the charms were performed. A few minutes later Mr. Davis shook his head before performing the same spells on someone on the next bed. Once he was done, the Healer shook his head before looking at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't believe it, but somehow your magical core has already started recharging, Mr. Potter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing his confused look the healer explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"When I first took a look after your arrival, your core was empty and so were the magical pathways that are extended across your body. I was expecting all of your bodies to shut down due to a lack of magic, but they did not. I still don't know how it happened so. You all were in a magical coma as the pathways were filled back slowly. I calculated it would take some more time to fill the pathways before your cores started recharging. But your core is already half full. All other's pathways are also nearly full."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew what the reason was behind the abnormality, but kept it to himself. Any further discussion was stopped when the doors of the room opened. Jonathan Greengrass entered the room with a small look of relief and a large amount of apprehension on his face. The patriarch of the Greengrass family walked up to stand at the end of his bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> "Mr. Potter"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A smile automatically spread on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello, Jonathan."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He ignored the small lurch on his father in law's face and looked towards Andy who had a teary smile on his face. At his look, she shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy started rambling at the same moment, interrupting the tense atmosphere. After performing a few more checks at him and others Mr. Davis left the room. Once he was gone the expectant stares were given to him. He sighed before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let them wake up. It would be easier to explain everything."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could see they wanted to argue but fortunately none of them did. Andromeda did bring up an important point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The letter said Teddy was a 10-year-old child, Harry. But..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down towards the 3-year-old child playing with the buttons of his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have no idea, Andy. The person who may have any idea is in a magical coma on one of the beds."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lady Greengrass spoke up for the first time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Our daughter, Mr. Potter?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, Lady Greengrass. It's my adopted sister, Hermione Davis nee Granger."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> He thoroughly enjoyed the shock on both Greengrasses's face. Daphne had told him how much she had ranted about Hermione to her parents.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The time travellers wake up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span>HARRY POTTER</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been three hours since he had woke up in the past. After Lord Davis had poked him for a few more minutes, had been declared healthy and in perfect condition. Well, as perfect as he could be. There had been multiple questions about his past injuries, scars, and other things by the people present, but he had asked them to wait until the rest of his companions woke up. Natalie had been quite persistent to know about the large scar on Daphne's neck, but he had somehow convinced her to wait for the answer. The fact that she knew how much her daughter liked her secrets, might have helped a little. Once Lord Davis was sure about his health, everyone except Andromeda had departed the room. The Tonks matriarch had stayed for a few more minutes, but with Teddy refusing to be separated from him, she had also left. Now, he was stuck on his bed, trying to play with his godson. It did not escape his notice that every one of the time travelers looked younger than they were supposed to be. He was also worried about Teddy, as his godson was behaving just like he used to when he was 6 years younger. His eyes automatically found the bed where Hermione was, praying for them to wake up soon. His wish was granted 4 hours later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was in process of conjuring a pillow for Teddy, who had fallen asleep some time ago when a movement at his side caught his attention. Turning his head, his vision connected with a pair of blue eyes. His wife, Daphne Potter had woken up. The fact that she was crying nearly froze him before he realized the most probable reason behind it. Just like him, Daphne was feeling the strong Greengrass family swirling around them too. Adjusting Teddy on the bed, he moved and took her in his arms. Daphne, who rarely cried, was sobbing like a newborn child on his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It worked."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Daph. It did."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to stop himself for wincing as she grabbed him tighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Father, Mother, they.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They are alive, Daph...."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was interrupted by the sound of a gate opening. They both turned to look at the source and found Natalie Greengrass staring at them. He was sure his mother in law apprated because in the next second Daphne was pulled from his arms and was being hugged the life out by her mother. Not that his wife was objecting to it. He found it really confusing that both women had started crying without saying anything. As the Greengrass women continued, a groan caught his attention. His eyes widened on seeing the siting form of Hermione and Susan. Just as he had started walking towards them, the last two members of their group also started showing movements.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour later found all of them sitting in the parlor along with Lady Greengrass. The Lord of the house was still away on urgent business and the younger Daphne and Astoria were staying with the Davis family for time being. Teddy had woken up during the crying fest of Greengrass women and was now babbling something to Tracey. After Harry and Daphne, she was the one the little boy was attached most to. Harry never understood why, given that Tracey was the grumpiest person in his entire circle of friends. And as expected she was the one to grill Hermione over his condition. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So Granger, any idea why Teddy is a 4-year-old instead of 10 he was supposed to be? and why do we all look younger?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione, who was already in one of her thinking modes, waved Tracey off absently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, Davis. I mean I can think of some reasons, but I am not sure about either of them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, once again wondering how those two worked as a married couple. They did not fight, but their arguments were legendary in their friend circle. As he thought about questioning her more, Jonathan Greengrass entered the parlor. He could feel his jaw dropping the next moment as Daphne ran towards her father, crying heavily. He had always known that their death had affected her but had missed the depth of her emotions. Daphne Potter nee Greengrass, the woman who rarely cried or showed any emotion out of her house, was bawling like a baby in her father's arms. Looking around, he could see that everyone in the parlor was surprised at his wife's reaction. Jon, surprising him once again, looked uncomfortable for just a second, gathering his daughter in her arms tightly. He knew his father in law was unable to connect with most of the things emotionally, so this was something he had not expected. The man had confessed the reason behind his and his daughter's ever neutral look in one of their drinking sessions. It was not due to Occlumency as people liked to think, rather it was because he was unable to sympathize or empathize with anyone including his family. Once his parents had understood the problem in his childhood, they had taught him how to use it. After seeing its benefits, he had passed that training down to his heir, Daphne. Unfortunately, that training had led to Daphne not caring about anyone except her family. This trait had earned her the moniker of the Ice queen in Hogwarts, which she hated. Many boys and girls had been sent to the infirmary sometime after they had addressed her as such.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A gasp from his friends brought him out of his musings. He shook his head after seeing Jon pick Daphne up. It was another secret of the Greengrass patriarch. To compensate for a weak magical core, Jonathan Greengrass had built up an impressive physical stamina. During a fight or a duel, he relied more on tiring his opponent, a technique that mixed with his intelligence, had helped him win the small number of fights he had been in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a side remark from Lady Greengrass that caught his attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Natalie, could you repeat what you just said?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother in law looked at him strangely before replying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I said that Daphne and Astoria will meet stay with the Davis family till Quidditch world cup. Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione and Daphne reacted at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merlin"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised his hands to stop everyone, keeping his eyes on his mother in law.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's the date and year today?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is the 6th of August, 1994."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He controlled his urge to groan along with others. Every plan they had made, was now not possible. They had planned to arrive in summer before the first year, not the summer before the fourth year of their younger selves. Hermione answered the unasked question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know how this happened. The runes targeting the date were just as the manuscripts described. We should have arrived on the 1st of August 1991."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon's voice interrupted her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" You all arrived here on the 1st of August 1993, Ms. Granger."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He absent-mindedly waved Jon off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's Granger-Davis. So we were in a coma for nearly a year?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Mr. Potter. And we had assumed it would be least for a few more months."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to remember what had happened in the summer before the fourth year when a person's face came up in his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sirius"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another thought accompanied that of his Godfather which made him groan once again. His finger was still rising, but it was too late. Ron had jumped from his seat crowing happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I TOLD YOU SO."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He covered his face with his hands, regretting making the bet with his friend. At his wife's poking, he explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We bet upon whether my younger self would end you with you or somebody else. I lost it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daphne looked confused for a few seconds before realization came upon her. Her hand slapped her forehead as he tried to comfort her. Jon's voice caught his attention soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mind explaining a little more for us, Mr. Potter?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing Daphne's nod he continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sirius Black is innocent, Jon. I helped him escape from Hogwarts at the end of the third year. Before he left the country, my Godfather declared me his heir, not knowing that he is the Lord of House Black. This in turn activated an old marriage contract between House Black and House Greengrass. The contract could only be activated either by request of both the Houses or when the heir of house Black is less than a year older or younger than the eldest Greengrass daughter."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence that spread in the room, was broken by Ron and Susan's sniggering. Hermione joined then soon after followed by Tracey and himself. It fell on Daphne to explain it to her parents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There were some disagreements between us when we learned about the contract..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tracey's voice was breaking as she kept on laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That disagreements included both of them hexing each other, shouting at each other, and one epic duel, which ended up with both of them getting nearly naked and destroying what little was left of our innocence."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could see Daphne shrugging at her parent's judging eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He was acting like a git to me, so I returned the favor. I don't think you would like to know any more than that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother in law addressed him when he had calmed down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can it be broken?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nope. It is an ironclad it could be."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon brought up an important point soon after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And how will your arrival affect that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hermione thinks that Magic will recognize me as the Lord of the family, since I hold the ring, so I believe it may come down between me and Sirius. My younger self will still remain the Heir of all the houses including House Black."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All the houses, Mr. Potter?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Call me Harry, Jon. Yes, there are..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daphne interrupted him before he could say more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Call for your rings, Harry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something in her voice that made him hesitate, but he shrugged and closed his eyes, focusing on his magic. A call went to every family magic inside him, as he demanded for control over them. The Potter and Peverell family magic responded immediately as he felt two rings appearing on his fingers, with the Slytherin family magic following soon. As he had expected, the Gryffindor family swept inside him before fading away. He finally focused on the Black family magic which was pulsing inside his core. A few moments later, it gave a large pulse and settled down. Another two rings had appeared on his fingers. Opening his eyes, he checked on them before looking at his in-laws, who were staring at him with amazement. It seemed the others had also called upon their rings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron had another large smile on his face as the Gryfinddor ring shone on his hand, while Hermione was moving her ring signifying her as Lady Dagworth-Granger around. While Tracey had pulled her House Ravenclaw's ring, Susan was still sitting idle. Seeing her confusing stare, she explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I do it, My aunt might notice it. Better wait until I can talk to her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went over her words when his mother in law's voice reached him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? How...."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daphne looked like she would answer but then she stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We will explain everything but there are some more people who need to be there for it. Our younger selves, Arthur, Molly, and Bill Weasley, Ted and Andromeda Tonks, Madam Bones, Sirius, Nymphadora, Lord, and Lady Davis, and Hermione's Parents. Did I miss anyone?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fleur's father, Mr. Delacour should be here in Britain, from what I remember. We can invite him too." Hermione added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon shared a glance with his wife before speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wouldn't it be dangerous about sharing this knowledge with so many people, Mr. Potter? and your younger selves, wouldn't it be..?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daphne was the one who answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We have ways to make sure that everything we discuss would remain secret. And every one of us hates being kept in Dark. Our younger selves have gone through enough things till now that they will understand everything. We have already decided to bring them in, as everything and anything we do, will affect them the most."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her father didn't say anything, but he was sure that he disagreed with them. Taking a decision, he spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can meet up at Potter Manor with everyone. My younger self would like to see it, and it is safe. I will bring him and Sirius there tonight. Once everyone is there tomorrow, we can proceed further."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron stood up from his place soon after and started walking towards the Floo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well then, I am off to meet my family and shake them nicely. Ha, it would be nice to be older than Bill for once."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione, Susan, and Tracey followed him soon after. Once they were gone, he pulled Teddy in his arms before turning to his wife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you talk to the Delacours? I will get the Tonks family once before I pick Sirius and my younger self."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at her before nodding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will. Mother, Father, I would be back today, later."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, she departed towards the floo. He turned towards his in law, intending to explain as he always did with his wife's behavior, but they waved him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We know how she is, Harry. Go, we will see you tomorrow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giving a small nod, he vanished from the parlor, unknowingly leaving behind two astonished people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first place he arrived was outside the Tonks residence. Ted and Andromeda would be helpful with Sirius, not to mention his younger self would need some looking after. Andromeda was waiting for him when he arrived at their door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is Ted and Dora here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, taking Teddy in her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ted is here, but Nymphadora is at the Ministry. Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" I need you both to come with me. I would be meeting up with a Gryffindor cousin of yours, and your presence might be helpful."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took her only a few moments to understand who he was talking about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sirius is..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Innocent. I will explain later, but be assured that he is not what everyone thinks him to be."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few more minutes of discussion, she and Ted agreed to accompany him. Teddy went to his namesake's arms, as Harry apparated them both to where Sirius was hiding. When they arrived in front of the Castle Black, he hit all of them with warming charms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We are at the Isle of Man. This castle is the private retreat for Lord Black and his heir."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had found about it in a journal in the Black vaults. When he had checked it out in the future, it had become clear that this was the place Sirius had stayed for some time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stepped forward and pinged the castle wards. While they were under his control, Sirius would have had some access to them to get inside. As he had expected, Sirius came out of the castle a few minutes later, but in his Animagus form. Pretending not to notice the black dog, he continued standing outside the gates. Once the dog's attention moved over to Andromeda, he silently stunned him before picking him up. At Andromeda's raised eyebrows, he shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is his animagus form. This is how he managed to sneak out of Azkaban. It would be easier to talk to him in Potter Manor while he can't run away."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Tonks matriarch shared a glance with her husband before nodding. Taking both of their hands, he once again apparated away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>RON WEASLEY</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since he didn't have the permission to floo to his family home directly, he had chosen a small wizarding pub in Ottery St Catchpole as his floo destination. The Burrow was less than 20 minutes of walking distance away from there. On the way, he sent off a Patronus to Bill, using the emergency words designated by the eldest Weasley son. A smile appeared on his face as he considered how brilliant a 16-year-old Bill had been and what an idiot 11-year-old Ron was. He had to wait for less than a minute at the ward boundary before Bill appeared in front of him with a loud crack. One look at him had the Curse breaker's wand out and pointed at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who are you? How did you know about those words?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of replying, he just raised his hand on which a small cut was visible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Check it for yourself, Bill."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was something his elder brother had told them after leaving his job at Gringotts. They had been taught a charm in the first year of their job, a charm that could identify a person by using their blood. They had used it mostly in old tombs and graves to identify any preserved blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was brought out of his musings when Bill moved his wand. A three-step wand movement ended with a jet black spell hitting his wound. His own magic pulsed at the spell and the words formed in front of Bill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ronald 'Bilius' Weasley. Son of Molly Weasley nee Prewett and Arthur 'Septimus' Weasley."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had not known that his father had a middle name until Bill had done this charm at him in the future. His father would be answering soon about why he had hidden his middle name. Bill's croaking voice caught his attention again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ron"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bright smile appeared on his face as he picked up his older brother's fallen wand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In flesh and blood, Big brother."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would deny till his dying breath that he laughed at the fainted figure of William 'bill' Weasley before reviving him. A conscious Bill was necessary to make sure that his parents trusted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he opened his eyes, Bill stared at him for a long time. Enough to make him irritated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you get up from there? We need to get inside and discuss some pretty important things."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ron??"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For Merlin's sake. If you don't get up right now, I will levitate you upside down to the house."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His threat was enough to jolt Bill, who sprang up from his position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? How.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Later. Right now, I need to talk to mom and dad. Come on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed their little chat had not gone unnoticed as Arthur Weasley was standing at the gate of the Burrow with his wand out. He was sure the wand would have been pointing in his direction if not for Bill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bill, who is this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brother stared at both of them for a few moments before shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Call mom to the Hall. I..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brother's voice died in between as he made a vague reference towards him. His dad observed them for a long time before nodding. As he entered the house, his emotions went haywire. The familiar room, the homely atmosphere, the smell of food, it struck him hard. All of this had been lost in an attack that had killed his father and Charlie. The sound of his mother thundering down the stairs made him turn to look at her. She looked exactly like how he remembered her. Not as the woman who lost one of her twins in the Battle of Hogwarts, nor like the woman who buried her third eldest son and his wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the woman who had all of her children alive and close to her. He knew she had recognized him when his name formed on her lips. He raised her hand to stop her, having seen a glimpse of red hair on the stairs. A circle and flick of a wand raised a privacy bubble around the four of them. Once done, he turned back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, Mom"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't know how, but a few minutes later found him in the arms of his parents, crying his hurt out. A heavy weight upon him seemed to lessen, and for the first time in years, he felt normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>HERMIONE GRANGER</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had decided to apparate to her parent's clinic instead of her house. A discussion with her parents was what she needed, and it would be better if her younger self was not there. She had to prepare them for what they would see tomorrow, and that was not going to be an easy job. In the future, her parents had never trusted her after returning from Australia. She still had an amicable relationship with them right until their death. The diaries she had received in their wills had made it clear that they feared what else she might do without telling them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a possibility that she might lose them once again, but she had to take a chance. She approached the receptionist and asked to meet the doctors. She had to suppress the urge to confound her when she was asked to get an appointment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am a family member of the Doctors, Miss. Tell them I want to talk to them regarding their daughter."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a few more minutes of persuasion before she agreed to call her in. When asked for a name, she gave them something that her parents would know her as from now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My name is Jean Davis."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She found both of her parents sitting in her father's room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, Ms. Davis. You said you want to talk to us about our daughter?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took her a few moments to understand their question, as all she could feel was a strange type of muteness. Taking a deep breath, she released the glamour charms on her and waited for their reactions. Her parents had stood up from their seats and were looking at her warily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who are you? Why do you look like me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a look at her mother at these words and noticed that she did look like her mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am your daughter, Mom, Dad, just from 15 years in the future."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both observed her for a long time, so much that she started getting nervous. The next question from her father was not what she had expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jean, I can understand. Why Davis?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She struggled to answer the question for a minute, given that she had been preparing to make them believe her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My name after I got married is Hermione Davis nee Granger."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their question had kicked her so off-balance that she answered the next one without thinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who is the lucky Gentleman?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not Gentleman. Her name is Tracey."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her father turned towards her mother with a large smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I knew it. I won the bet, pay up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was enough to jolt her brain back in action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, wait, you believe me? Just like that? And what bet?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mother's tone was as patronizing as she could remember.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have the same visible birthmarks, love. Not to mention the hair and eye color. And we had a bet about your interest in girls. Daniel noticed the looks you gave to other girls. Now, mind explaining how this has happened?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She once again resisted the urge to sigh, having forgotten how observant her parents were. The explanation was not going to be easy.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, so I know this story feels like it has a lot of cliches and not important information. Everything I have written will ber used at some point in the future, and yes I intend to add a lot of cliches, but I would be try to make something worth reading out of it. Something I might have loved to read.</p><p>Do comment/review what you think about this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The future becomes the past. (1)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all,</p>
<p>Harry and Daphne of my story would be somewhat inspired from the stories of Dorothea Greengrass and the fic "Novacaine". If you have not heard about them, look for them on fanfiction website. If you like Daphne and Harry pairing then Dorothea Greengrass's fics are most recommended, at least from me. This fic would have some elements of Novacaine, but in a different manner. </p>
<p>I am having a little trouble editing the fics right now, so there might be a change in chapters in the future.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span>HARRY POTTER</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since he had decided to delay picking his younger self, they had appeared just outside the gates of Potter Manor. Asking Andromeda to keep an eye of Sirius, he pressed his Potter ring to the old and frayed gate. A large wave of magic swept through him, judging and observing. Just like in his future, his last memory of his father came up before the wards fell under his command. He could feel them seeking Daphne out through his marriage bond, designating her as the Lady of the house. Closing his eyes, he focused on removing the already weak stasis charms one by one. In the future, he had asked for help from Bill and Neville to guide him, and it had taken him nearly a week to get even an entry in the manor. But this time, it took him only 5 minutes. He felt wards flexing and drawing more power from the central ward stone as the Lord of the House was going to take residence once more. When his eyes opened, the rusted gate had turned into a black behemoth. Giving a large smile to Andromeda, who just rolled her eyes, he levitated the stunned form of Sirius inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since the manor had no house elf's at the moment, they decided to sit in the parlor and renervate the stunned animagus. Sirius was much more agile than he had expected, jumping away and drawing his wand as soon as he woke up. Unfortunately for his godfather, his wand was pointing in Harry's direction and he must have had the intention of attacking. The wards reacted immediately, jolting him so hard that he fell on the ground, his wand thrown off to other side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Really Sirius, I am pretty sure dad told you that the manor has defensive wards, and you still react like this." He drawled in the best pureblood impression his wife had taught him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius Black, the man who had run headfirst in the ministry to save his godson despite being one the most wanted man, sat on the floor, staring dumbly at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"James" came the croaked voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, how his godfather thought of him as his dead father, he had no idea. Either his stunner had been more powerful than he had intended, or Sirius was still suffering the effects of Azkaban.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, Godfather. Dad is enjoying his next great adventure, most likely irritating mom in one way or another."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>{In the afterlife, James potter sneezed just as he was trying to drop a bag of flour in a heart design for an unsuspecting Lily Potter. Unfortunately, his aim missed and the flour spread right on top of her. Every Potter ever born shook their head on hearing the terrified screams of Charles Potter's eldest, the third time in a single day.}</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Harry? How?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How do you think?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His godfather closed his eyes, muttering something under his breath. Whatever it was, must have been bad, because Andromeda, who had been silent until now, rolled her eyes and levitated Sirius to a bed. Her husband stepped up after her, hitting Sirius with multiple charms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Andy"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stared at her cousin for a long time before asking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Pettigrew I assume then?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius's gaze went down as he nodded. Harry had never expected her to hit his godfather on the head. Her voice, even though still normal, felt like full of anger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why didn't you tell anybody, you bloody fool?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nobody asked me, Andy. And when they did, no one except Harry believed it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A slash of Ted's wand put Sirius ina body bind. The healer turned to look at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't even know where to begin. Since he can't go to St. Mungo's, I will have to shift him to our home at least. His recovery will be long, difficult, and expensive. He needs mind healers, charm specialists, and many more to take a look at him. His core is behaving erratically, and the pathways are nearly empty. How is he alive or even conscious, I have no idea."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing the healer's words, his entire body went cold. No one ever knew how much Sirius was suffering since his escape. Even in the future, they came from, not once did Sirius was ever checked up by a healer or mediwitch. No one cared about his godfather, while the man himself never spared a thought on it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He never noticed how his magic had started responding to his anger, swirling around him slowly. It was only when the wards started absorbing the magic that he realized and calmed down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, Potter Manor is more secure and safe. Just give me a list of what you need, or I can give you the money if it's easier for you to arrange."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ted looked at his wife before answering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It will be better if you give the money to me. I can buy it from the suppliers more easily, and arrange a safe meeting with other healers."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a little more discussion, Ted and Andy left for their home, promising to bring Dora along the next day. Sirius was given two general potions Ted always carried, with strict instruction to not let his godfather channel any amount of magic. Seeing Sirius in a deep sleep, he decided to get his younger self the next day, and spent the rest of the night preparing Potter manor for the future. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, it was still dark when he appeared in the park near privet drive. As soon as his steps crossed the ward line of 4, privet drive, something encompassed his entire self, before tying around his core. Checking, he found a unique red ward attached to him. It was nothing like he had ever felt. A strange type of warmth had started flowing inside him, and a feeling of protectiveness rose in him. It took him a few more minutes to decipher that it was the blood ward Dumbeldore had talked about. He mentally added another point in favor of the Headmaster and walked inside. Having every intention of avoiding his relatives for time being, he straight away went to the second bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping inside the first thing he saw was a pair of yellow and black eyes staring at him. He was still frozen at the door when Hedwig flew towards him. His arm raised automatically, bringing her closed when she had settled. For the first time since she had died in the future, a sob escaped out, just for his first friend. He had not been able to mourn for her with everything that had followed. Tears flowed freely even as he tried to stop him. He could feel her nuzzling against his cheeks, her wings moving over his hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I missed you, Girl."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She made a sound which he was sure said something like 'of course you did, Silly human". It was only when she poked him with a beak that he looked up, meeting an identical set of green eyes staring at him with confusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who are you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Transferring Hedwig to his shoulder, he gave a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who do you think I am?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His younger self did not disappoint him. Even waking up to a confusing scene had not made him lost his wits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But Hermione said..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not a time turner, Junior."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His younger self made a face at that name before narrowing his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How do I know you are not lying?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't say anything that can be taken as a lie, did I?" he replied in the same tone. Seeing his younger self's hand moved towards the Holly wand he summoned it. The dark brown wand flew in his hand and a muted warmth flew through him. While the Pheonix feather was reacting positively, the wood did not. That was expected as it had bonded with the Horcrux inside him. Looking at his younger self, he flicked the death stick summoning A majestic white stag Patronus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I hope that is enough proof?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Junior nodded dumbly after a few moments. As he moved to dissipate the stag, junior inquired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How was it so solid?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You will learn soon. Now, pack up everything. You are will not be calling this home anymore."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next few minutes went fast as Junior moved across the room like a whirlwind, collecting everything he owned. It seemed that Vernon had wakened up during all the rush, as just before they apparated away, heavy footsteps were heard climbing the steps. Leaving a little surprise for his uncle, he popper away with his younger self, completely forgetting about the bird sitting on his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The price of that mistake was paid when Hedwig started pecking him as soon as they arrived at the manor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ow, Stop, Hedwig, Ow, Ow, stop it you bloody bird."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pecking got much worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ow, Ow, I am sorry, I am sorry. I didn't think, stop it, Ow, Hedwig stop."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a few more minutes to get her to stop attacking him. He was glaring at Junior, who was laughing with tears in his eyes when Daphne's voice caught his attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What did you do now?" She said stepping up to him and smoothing down his hair. He did not miss how Junior stopped laughing or how his eyes widened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I did nothing, Daph. Hedwig..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Noticing Hedwig getting ready to attack him once again, he told the truth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, I might have apprated with her, without telling her."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gave a small laugh before turning towards Hedwig.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Forgive him. He tends to act without thinking."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hedwig gave a small bark before flying to his wife's shoulder. As his wife was talking to the white owl, he noticed junior staring at his wife with awe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, stop checking out my wife."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Junior immediately blushed and turned his eyes down. Daphne looked at both of them with amusement before shaking her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come along both of you, they are in the parlor. Where is Sirius?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"In one of the guest bedrooms."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they walked out of the hall, he pointed his fingers towards his eyes and then at Junior, who was staring at them, mouthing the words "I am watching". Daphne, who had seen him doing it, hit him over the head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ignore him, Harry.... Actually don't. See and learn what you should not do."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Junior looked confused at her words before shrugging. As they walked towards the parlor, he addressed junior.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Would you call Dobby, Junior. We might need his help."  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The arrival of the hyperactive elf brought another wave of sadness, but he controlled himself. Now was not the time to give in to emotions. Once Dobby had popped away to do everything Junior had asked, he turned towards Daphne.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Bring everyone in the Dining hall. It is big enough for everyone that will be here today. I will get junior settled and then bring him and Sirius."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His wife nodded and moved towards the parlor, Hedwig still perched on her shoulders, while they started climbing the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"is that Greengrass?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The question confused him, as he couldn't remember noticing Daphne much in the school years.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, do you know her?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Junior shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I head Seamus talking about her last year."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, he understood. Seamus Finnigan had been quite a fan of his wife in the future. The Irishman's courting tries had only stopped when Harry himself had stepped in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He said she was pretty and... I mean she is."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slapped junior's shoulders as they reached the heir quarters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That she is. Come on young casanova, It is going to be more fun than I had expected."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took them nearly half an hour to come back to the Hall, as Junior had taken to gawk at everything in their father's room and spent a good time embracing his godfather. Sirius looked more tired than yesterday but had assured that he was feeling well, not that he believed him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the hall, he greeted the Tonks family, Daphne's parents, Sebastian Delacour, Fleur, and Daphne's younger self, who was observing him with narrowed eyes. Seeing the seating arrangement, he grinned at the idea that had popped into his head. After introducing Junior to his future parents in law, not that the teenager knew about that, he made him sit right next to a young Daphne Greengrass. His wife poked him immediately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you doing?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catching her poking hand, he dragged her away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Setting up the stage for a wonderful scene. It will be spectacular, trust me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't get the time to reply as the floo flared and Ron stepped out of it. His best friend looked happier than he could remember. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Step aside, Harry. They are coming through."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"All of them? Do they know?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ron shook his head, his wand already out to banish all the soot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, only mom and dad know. Fred and George tried but failed. Ginny is staying with Luna for a few days, and I was not sure...."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ron didn't need to say any further. Ginny's fate is the future was going to one of the most difficult things to tell. The first one to step out was Bill, followed by the Weasley parents. He was surprised to see that Charlie was the next one to arrive, but remembered that the dragon tamer had been in Britain for the tournament. Percy looked like he always did, irritated at everything. The last one to appear was a young Ron behind the twins, all three were staring at all the things around them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Everyone, welcome to potter manor. Please take a seat at the table. There are a few more people who would be arriving."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Molly, who looked like she wanted to talk to him, gathered everyone and directed them towards the table. He could see the face his wife made. Daphne always hated the controlling nature of Mrs. Weasley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could see Jon talking to Arthur, while Natalie was trying to talk to junior, who had a flushed face. The sound of floo activating caught his attention once again, as he turned to see Madam bones stepping out of the floo. He had last seen the woman in his Wizengamot hearing and not thought about her much. But standing right in front of him, it was clear why she was the head of DMLE. Her eyed traveled in a trained manner across the room, not missing anything. He could see the slight widening of eyes when she saw Sirius, but there was no other reaction. When she finally looked at him, it looked like she relaxed a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mr. Potter."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Madam Bones. Welcome to Potter Manor."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stared at him until the floo flared behind her. A very young Susan stepped out of the floo, and he had to stop himself from laughing. Susan Weasley stepped out the next moment and pointed a finger at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not a word, Potter."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lifted his hands up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course, Susan"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a break, he continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I will not say anything about how much you loved ponytails as a teenager."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ron and Daphne joined him in the laughter as Susan glared at them. Her ponytail fascination had been a big point of teasing her for them. She would have said something but the floo chimed once again and they all turned to face it. Tracey was the first to step out, but behind her was not her parents, but a very young-looking Hermione. At his questioning glance, she shrugged and spoke in a neutral voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Her parents wanted to meet their daughter in law."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't listen to her. She is not happy that they liked young Tracey more than her." Julia Davis, her mother, who had stepped out next, said. He could understand the reason, as Tracey had been a rather happy and mischievous person before her parent's death. Hermione's father followed behind her with Tracey's father accompanying him, while a young Tracey came before Hermione's mother and an elder Hermione.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Once they all were seated, he closed down the floo and asked Dobby to pass a message to certain someone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ron was the first one to notice the two empty seats.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is there anyone else coming?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel Hermione and Daphne staring at him as he took a seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. There is one more person who would be arriving soon, I hope."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daphne must have known the identity of the person after feeling his guilt through the marriage bond.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, you didn't."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he didn't reply, Ron spoke up in a serious tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who else did you invite, Harry?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daphne answered for him, her tone filled with anger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Albus bloody Dumbledore."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Any further discussion was paused when the aged headmaster appeared flashed along with Fawkes in the Hall. Commanding the ward to immobilize everyone, he shouted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Everyone stop, right now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the manor wards had stopped everyone, he turned to face the man he loved and hated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"As my message said, Headmaster, you will learn everything needed to defeat Voldermort today, but I want you to take an oath before that. You will not use magic against us, until we attack you or give you permission to do so, neither will you leave before either I or my wife permit you to leave."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbledore was staring at all of them, having already drawn his wand out. Fawkes was flying around the room, with not a single voice escaping him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And why should I do that, Mr. Potter?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the tense atmosphere, a big smile came on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know the recipe for older Pepper imps, Headmaster."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbledore, who was still observing everyone in the room, brought his complete attention to him. There was a strange tone in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you, Harry?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The black ones, Professor."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A wave of relief went through him when the Headmaster smiled and gave the oath he had demanded. He then eased the wards and released everyone. At the glare of multiple people, he shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You will understand, trust me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they both had taken the seat, Professor Dumbeldore pulled out the Pensieve and place it on the table. Hermione, after taking permission from the headmaster, hit it with a spell, increasing its size. As they had planned, Ron was the first to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There is a document in front of all of you. Signing it will bind you under an oath that you will not be able to share anything you learn in this Manor today to anybody else, in any possible way. Even a forced legilimen's attack will not be able to force this information out of you. Please, sign in using your full name."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a few minutes of discussion, especially from Mrs. Weasley, but everyone except Hermione's parents had signed the documents soon. Once they were done, he took control of the meeting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"As some of you know, and some of you suspect, there are six-time travelers in this room. Ronald Weasley, his wife, Susan Weasley nee Bones, Hermione Granger, her partner, Tracey Davis nee Granger, and finally me and my wife, Daphne Potter nee Greengrass. We traveled back here after losing everything in the future. By sharing everything with all of you, we hope to avoid that future and fates of many people."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy and Madam Bones looked like they wanted to speak, but Dumbeldore's voice stopped them, probably.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Time is not to played with, Mr. Potter. There can..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know Professor. But that future we came from, will not be affected by changes we would make. Our arrival here has created a new timeline, you can say. Everything we do will create a totally new future."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione took over the explanation, describing about some details about the ritual in simple words. He knew a lot of things would go over the head of the youngsters, but they would have to understand the seriousness of the situation, which they did when Hermione explained the price of the ritual.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Bill Weasley, his wife Fleur, and Andromeda Tonks gave their life willingly to power up the ritual."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sentence was said in a neutral tone, but he could see the effect on everyone. While the youngster's attention was clear, the grown-ups lowered their heads. For the first time, he realized that everyone above 20 years of age in the room had been through a war. And in one way or another, they all had seen people sacrifice themselves for others. For those left behind, it was painful long after it had been done. Once Hermione had stopped speaking, he continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I will not explain much about what happened before I came to Hogwarts, but we will be discussing it later."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had shared a glance with Professor at the topic, who just lowered his eyes. Pulling out the first memory, he dropped it in the Pensieve. The artifact projected a smoke-like screen, and the memory of him meeting Hagrid started playing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do comment/ review what you think about this.</p>
<p>P.S. looking for a Beta for this, so ping me if you are interested. I have a account on fanfic under same name. The version there might contain some smut in future.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The future becomes the past (2)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all,</p>
<p>Thanks for staying with the fic. This is the last chapter of I had written initially. From here on the updates will take time.<br/>It will feel like Remus hating fic from this chapter, but it is not so. He won't be bashed, but he will not appear much in the fic, as I don't like him. Plus I hate his pairing with Tonks, so he won't appear for it too.</p>
<p>On that note, any recommendations for pairing for Tonks? A pairing which brings her a more active character, not a side off.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span>HARRY POTTER</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the memory of him leaving the rock along with Hagrid faded away, Madam Bones spoke up in a clipped voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Albus, you told us that Mr. Potter was being cared for. You stood up in the Wizengamot and lied to all of us for 10 years. You told every friend of the Potter family that Harry was growing up in a happy environment and not to contact him."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When no reply came from the Headmaster, she continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Even if the legal charges don't stick, you will have to answer your friends one day, Albus."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could see Molly and Andromeda staring at the Headmaster with anger, as they had been the one to regularly inquire about him. Molly had been quite close to his mother, while Andromeda and his father were good friends. Everyone else was giving a little reaction too, while Junior was doing his best to not look anyone in the eye. He had not considered how much his younger self would hate for others to know about everything. As he thought about something to do, Hedwig soared in the room and perched upon Junior's shoulder. This act was enough for everyone to stop starting at Junior, who was talking to the owl in silent words. He brought up another memory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This is the memory of my express journey. Observe what happens, because some of the things happening become permanent for all our life."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The memory started with Mrs. Weasley shouting about muggles in a station full of said people. The real Mrs. Weasley flushed and ignored her husband, who was looking at her questioningly. As it covered the event of Draco Malfoy's arrival, Harry stopped it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"In this, there were four major things that happened. Ron and I became friends, We were introduced to Neville who is strongly under his Grandmother's control, We saw how an 11-year-old Draco stayed behind while asking others to bully people, and Ron's rat acting to save us. Each of these events will be related to something big in the future."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once again it was Madam Bones who spoke up, her eyes fixed on Junior.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That rat, is it the same you and Ms. Granger talked about at the end of last school year?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At his meek nod, she closed her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then your account of Peter Pettigrew was true. Damn you, Cornelius."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy Weasley stood up from his chair, his entire frame shivering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, wait. What do you mean by Scabbers and Peter Pettigrew? How is it connected?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Ron's started speaking at the same time before the younger one blushed at motioned to carry on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Scabbers was Pettigrew's animagus form, Percy. He hid with your family to stay in touch with the Wizarding world."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The third eldest Weasley son turned green before vomiting sideways. Fortunately, Charlie had conjured a bucket in time, which Dobby vanished immediately. Ted walked up to check Percy, who waved his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He slept in my sibling's bed during the summers...."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Any more words failed the boy, as everyone else realized the truth. He had not considered the things before they had arrived at Hogwarts, but it looked like they had to. The entire Weasley family except Ron looked shaken and angry. Madam Bones, Lord Davis joined Ted in checking over the Weasley family. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There are no signs of anything wrong, at least physically. You all would have to visit St. Mungo's for a complete checkup after this."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Molly Weasley looked like she would leave immediately but the elder Ron stopped her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mother, let us tell everything, and then we can visit the Hospital."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She still looked a little doubtful, but settled down when Mr. Weasley spoke to her. Charlie was rubbing Percy's hands, who was still shaking like a leaf. Looking at the youngsters, he didn't know how much of their innocence he would destroy by the end, but it was necessary.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sending Hagrid to introduce me to the Wizarding world was a wrong decision, Headmaster. Although you did it because Hagrid wanted to do so, you did not miss the added benefit of Hagrid's belief printing of my naive self's. Even if it had not been for Draco, I would have never agreed to go to Slytherin after hearing everything Hagrid had told me. This mentality affected my decisions much more than I care to admit."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  As he drew out another memory, Dobby popped up next to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Master Harry Potter sir, young master Teddy being awake."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at her wife who nodded and asked Dobby to bring Teddy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There was one more person who traveled along with us to the past. In a way, he was the main reason that we decided to perform the ritual."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn't stop his eyes from looking towards a young Nymphadora Tonks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"His name is, Teddy, and he is my godson."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His words were accompanied by Dobby's arrival next to Daphne, who took a crying Teddy in her arms. A small gasp from Dora told him that she understood what he was not saying. A teasing smile spread on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Nymphadora, he is your son."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amazingly, the woman managed to overcome her shock to glare at him before once again staring at Teddy. Soon, Daphne had calmed him down. As the child slept in her arms, he dropped the memory in the Pensieve. Dumbledore interrupted before he could continue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You did not tell us the name of young Teddy's father, Mr. Potter."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew who would be answering that question. Tracey snapped from where she was sitting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Because the father doesn't deserve to be known. God willing, he will never have any say about Teddy or even know about his parentage."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You will keep a child away from his father, Ms. Davis?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"For Teddy, gladly, professor. And if you or anyone tries informing his father, they will have to face my wand."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ron stopped Dumberldore before he could speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, Professor. Tracey is right. None of us will share his parentage, and any attempt to know so will invite retribution from all of us."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The adults noticed all six of the time travelers before their eye's rested at him. He shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It was mine and Tracey's decision, initially. The rest of us agreed to it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tonks's voice was strangely stable as she spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I deserve to know the name of my father's child, Harry."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, Tonks. What you deserve doesn't matter in this case. If in the future Teddy wants to know, then you will know too. Otherwise, his identity will remain a secret. This is what we have decided, we can talk about it later. Now, the next memory is of our first potion class. Before this, we had gone through our sorting where I refused to go to Slytherin because of Malfoy and was sorted to Gryffindor."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had skipped over the Headmaster's pubic announcement of the third-floor corridor, praying none of the youngsters mentioned it. Luckily, the young Ron changed the topic, not for better though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You were going to be a snake, Harry. How? They..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The elder Ron had sent a silencing charm over his younger self, his head shaking. The young Hermione's tone was filled with anger as she addressed her friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ronald, both Harry and Jean's partners are Slytherin's. There are many more people in this room who are of the same house. Think before you speak anything else."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at the elder Hermione.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Jean?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It was better than confusing between both of us. I will go by my middle name."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He thought about it for a few moments before Daphne interrupted him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I am not calling you James. Young Harry will be Junior, as you call him."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded without any argument, not that it would have helped him. Susan had decided on calling her younger self as Ginger, while Tracey had picked up the name Brat. While Ron was deciding his younger self's name, Harry argued to choose a young Daphne's name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You chose my younger self's, I get to choose yours."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A large smile came upon his face as he turned to look at young Daphne, who had narrowed her eyes at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I dub thy young daphne to be knowns as 'Munchkin' among us."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's decided, Munchkin. Accept it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Munchkin looked at his wife, who had hidden her face in her hands and then glared at junior. Natalie Greengrass, who seemed more amused than he had expected, spoke up from where she was sitting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not a bad name, daughter."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could see that both of his in-laws were trying not to laugh, as their daughter ignored them and kept staring angrily at Junior. He started the memory. As it proceeded, he kept an eye on the Headmaster, who looked getting angrier by the second. Once it was done, Hermione's father spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And that man is your teacher? How? I mean.."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Now I understand why we have so low recruits from Hogwarts. Would you like to say something Dumbeldore?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbeldore face had gained a seriousness he had rarely seen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I did not know, Amelia. I...."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That is not a satisfactory answer, Mr. Dumbeldore," Jon replied in a neutral tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since there were a lot of things they had to know about Snape, he continued. The next scene was of Halloween's feast. The not so quiet 'eep' from Hermione brought a smile on his face. By the end of the memory, the grangers had turned pale, while the other parents were shaken. As the memory showed their younger selves eating together, he couldn't help but remark. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And that was how the Golden trio was born."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't know it, but the moment he shared a glance with Ron and Hermione, their younger self had done the same. Nor did he notice how everyone else in the room had heard him and seen the shared looks. Fred and George looked at him and Junior.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know Harry"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Old Chap"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"People usually"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"like to talk"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"to become friends"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't remember"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"fighting a troll"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"was listed as a requirement</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"To become friends."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before either of Harry's could reply, Hermione spoke up. Her were once again filled with anger while she was glaring at Junior and Ronnie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You two had locked me in there."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blushing and apologies from both of them made everyone in the room laugh. Sirius, who looked more tired than he could remember, gave a small chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"For the first time, I can understand why Minnie used to get so angry over us. I should probably apologize to her for everything we made her go through." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbeldore, who was rubbing his glasses on a cloth, shook his head with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, Sirius. She actually enjoyed the opportunity to punish your group. Most of the time she wouldn't even listen to the complete detail. As soon as your name came up, she would decide on the culprit."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, professor. Not that she was wrong even once I think."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius had started to cough heavily at the end. Once again Ted was joined by Lord Davis as he checked over him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is he okay?" Junior asked in a small voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He is..not okay. Before coming here, his magic had kept him going at the expense of itself and his body. Now, since he feels safe, everything hidden is coming up."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbledore looked at him, pointing towards Sirius. At his nod, the Headmaster walked towards Sirius, muttering multiple charms at the speed he couldn't even think of achieving. After a few minutes of discussion, Dumberldore addressed his father in law.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lord Greengrass, could you provide us with a vial of the binding potion right now?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. It is in my stores."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking his permission, Jon called for Milie, who appeared with the vial in a few moments. At his questioning gaze, the Headmaster explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It will temporarily bind his core, blocking any passage of magic. This will give his pathways some time to fill up, while his core will get a little rest from the constant repair it is trying to perform on itself."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since he had no knowledge of what they were discussing, all he could do was trust them. Once his now sleeping godfather was taken away by Dobby, Dumbeldore turned towards him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He needs intensive care, Mr. Potter. He has to go to St. Mungo's."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, Professor. I don't trust Fudge to not imprison or get him kissed immediately."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian Delacour, whom he had forgotten about, along with Fleur, spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dumbeldore, can you promise me that Mr. Black is innocent?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You have my words, Sebastian."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man turned to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mr. Potter, Did my Fleur really give her life to send you and your friends back?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead os answering, Harry pulled a memory and put it in the Pensieve. Everyone saw the final moments of Bill, Fleur, and Andromeda Tonks as they gave their life up. He saw Molly sobbing in Arthur's arms, Tonks grabbing her mother's arms, and Fleur's father suppresses the tears in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then I can help, Mr. Black. My brother is what you call the chief Healer in my countries' magical hospital. He can be admitted there, and no one will know about his identity. I can arrange a portkey for him by the day's end. He would be safe, I guarantee you." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at the man, before taking a glance at Junior, who looked heartbroken.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Two of us would accompany you, Mr. Delacour."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fleur's father agreed and pulled out his wand. A bird Patronus jumped out and left the room. Once they had taken their seats, he pulled out the next memory. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This would show the first meeting I had with Voldermort since Godric's hollow."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He ignored the flinch from most of the people, but the simultaneous shouts from his parents in law, Tracey's parents, and Madam Bones made him stop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You-know-who is dead, Mr. Potter."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of replying, he started the memory. The image of a Dying unicorn saddened everyone, and he could hear the questions about the attackers' identity. That question's stopped when they head Firenze's words. Once the memory stopped, Natalie Greengrass was the first to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It can't be. He is dead...."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at Dumbledore, who was once again looking angry, but this time it was much more. He could feel the magic moving around the headmaster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Professor, would you like to explain?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbeldore snapped out from his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"In a moment, Harry."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He then turned to face Junior and Ronnie. His voice was strict and serious, exactly like how he had heard him talking to Fudge in the hospital in the fourth year.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, why were you in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid and Mr. Malfor that night?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The realization struck him with a large shock. Dumbeldore had not known about the detention. He looked at Ron, who had his head in his hand. This detention had been their first of many major complaints against Dumbeldore in running the school. Junior stammered as he replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, Professor McGonagall gave us detention."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm, and did you inform anyone about what had happened in the forest?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronnie was the one to answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, professor."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only He and maybe Madam Bones knew that the Headmaster was struggling with his anger as his eyes closed. When they opened, they were shining with power.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It seems that I need to have a talk with my deputy and my gamekeeper about keeping things from me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He closed his eyes once again before looking at all of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have said it in multiple Wizengamot meetings and conferences, that we have not seen the last of Voldermort. Since I started receiving quite a lot of push back because of that in recent years, I have stopped mentioning it. Amelia can verify my words."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time, Madam Bones looked a little flustered, as everyone turned to look at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"For merlin's sake, Albus. You never said anything in a straight manner. No one can ever understand what you are talking about like that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tracey muttered something slowly, but it was heard by the majority of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Isn't that his specialty?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since he wanted Dumbeldore to answer many more questions, he put another memory in to stop the discussion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This memory will show the first time I came face to face with my Parent's murderer."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ginger, who had stayed silent until now, piped up from her seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is this about what happened at the end of the first year. I heard that Harry killed a professor with bare hands, while Hermione and Ron were fighting plants and Chess pieces."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Twin shouts of "Susan" rang from an Elder Susan, and Madam Bones, but he waved his hand to stop them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Actually, Ginger, that's pretty accurate of what happened."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since no one, including his friends, knew what had happened in the room with a mirror, the memory held everyone's attention. Molly and Tracey's mum gasped when Voldermort's face became clear, while other adults looked a little resigned. He knew that they had finally accepted the truth, and realized that another war was on the way. When the memory ended, most of the females had tears in their eyes while the Men look shaken.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Before we break for lunch, there is one more memory that I would like you all to see. Especially you Headmaster, please pay attention to it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He put in the memory of the ending feast, when Dumbeldore had given him and his friends the points. He then asked Daphne, Susan, and Tracey to give their memories of the same event. By the end of Tracey's memory, everyone had understood what he was trying to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"With your once decision, Professor, you broke friendships, relationships, and much more. In that feast, you increased the inter-house divide so much that it never recovered. As you saw in their memories, every Slytherin student hated other houses and Gryffindors for making fun of what they saw as favoritism by Headmaster for a famous student. From Susan's memories, it is clear that the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, while happy that Slytherin had lost, feared that it would be Gryffindors who would win from now due to favoritism. And that's what happened. Gryffindor has won house cups every year since Junior has arrived in the school. While you felt like you are awarding Junior and his friends, all you were doing was starting the process that will make his and other student's life difficult, day by day."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do comment/review what you think about this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The future becomes the past (3)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just for clarification</p>
<p>Elder Harry is 'Harry' while Younger Harry is 'Junior'</p>
<p>Elder Daphne is 'Daphne' while Younger Daphne is 'Munchkin'</p>
<p>Elder Susan is 'Sue' while Younger Susan is 'Ginger'</p>
<p>Elder Ron is 'Ron' while younger is 'Ronnie'</p>
<p>Elder Hermione is 'Jean' while Younger Hermione is  'Hermione'</p>
<p>Elder Tracey is 'Tracey' while Younger Tracey is 'Brat'.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span>HARRY POTTER</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had not forced Dumbeldore to say anything when the Old man had remained silent after the last memory. There were still things they had to see, and once it was over, then he would have his answers. Once they had broken for lunch, he was accosted by his friends, enquiring about the reason for Dumbeldore's presence. None of them had been happy with his 'you will see' answer. Small groups had formed as everyone had become informal and were discussing things among them. While the adults had drawn together, he could see that all the youngster had accosted his friends. His eyes looked for Junior, and found him talking to Nymphadora and Andromeda, who was holding Teddy. Dora was explaining something in large gestures to Junior, who had his complete attention focused on the Metamorph.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they had reconvened, he entered another few memories in the Pensieve, and looked towards the Headmaster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You always said that my aunt's house was safest for me, Professor. Watch what that safety meant for me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The memory started from when Dobby had appeared in the house. When the letter from the Ministry came, Madam Bones frowned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's odd. A ministry worker goes to a muggle house in case of improper use of magic. I don't recall a case where a letter was sent."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes before looking at the Headmaster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I found the reason behind it in the future. Somebody, thought that a magical person might make my relative angry, so he convinced Madam Hopkirk to send a letter in such a case after I had started Hogwarts."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Madam Bones glanced at the Headmaster before rubbing her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How many rules and law did you bend, Albus? What all did you manipulate?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time, Dumbledore spoke up in his defense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I did not manipulate anything, Amelia. I just wanted to keep Harry safe and happy..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sarcastic laugh stopped the Headmaster, who looked towards him. But it had not been him, it was Junior. The teenager was staring at Dumbeldore with anger, his eyes full of tears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Safe and Happy. I have neven been safe and Happy there ever, Professor. You put me th...."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words failed the young boy, as he closed his eyes. No one missed the tears that were flowing down on his face. Natalie Greengrass walked up to Junior before taking him in an embrace. He looked around the room, noticing that most of the people were pretending to not see Junior.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There will be a lot of things in the memories that will shake all of you. I know it's correct, but all of you do need to watch them. It's about each of your's future, and also for who will come after you. Us coming back has given everyone here a second chance. A chance to not go through the horrid future that we had. I know that my actions will end the innocence of every young child here, but it will be better than losing it brutally a couple of years later."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The last sentence was directed towards the adults., all of whom had solemn faces. Once junior had calmed down a little, he restarted the memory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"As Junior said, we were never safe or happy there, Professor. You would see why it is so."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the memory of Ron and twins rescuing him played through, every person in the room gained a little hardness on their faces. Dora, whose hair had changed from pink to black, spoke up first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's worse than cells in the ministry. They were keeping you in a prison."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked towards the trainee Auror, wondering why the woman had not reacted as such during his fifth year. Hermione's father caught his attention. He knew the man worked with rescued children regularly, so his reaction was not unexpected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I hope you are not going to let them go unpunished, Mr. Potter." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No. My relatives will have their due soon. Once we take up our seats, they will pay for everything they have done."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbeldore immediately straightened up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Seats, Harry?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He did not answer, just giving a smile. Fortunately, Ron spoke up at that moment. The redhead was looking at Molly Weasley.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ronnie told you, mother, remember."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Weasley matriarch flustered a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought he was exaggerating. And the Headmaster had said that Harry was safe."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head at the familiar answer. Most of the people, who should have made sure that he was not left at the Durselys, had given the same answer through his entire life. Ted Tonks, who had been discussing with Lord Davis, addressed him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think young Mr. Potter must visit the St. Mungos for a complete check-up. His body would be suffering from what we have just seen, not to mention any ill effect of what happened in the first year."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbledore once again spoke up, but was interrupted once again, this time by his father in law.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Madam Pomfrey..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"is a Medi-witch, Headmaster. A healer might be able to diagnose the child more deeply."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Headmaster's eyes narrowed at the Lord. He knew the old man was wondering about Lord Greengrass's interest in Junior. With a wave of his hand, the next memory started playing. It was of the fight outside the bookstore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Pay attention to Lucius Malfoy, everyone."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brat, or young Tracey, piped up from her seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dung face added a diary to weaslette's cauldron... I mean the female weasel...."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adult Tracey pushed her younger self's mouth close and shrugged at his curious glance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I am sorry, Weasley's. She is a teenager and has no control over her mouth. And Malfoy senior always looked like he was smelling dung when he met my family so I named him such.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur Weasley spoke up in a very serious voice, his eyes fixed on Junior.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that the diary, Harry?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At Junior's nod, the man closed his eyes and leaned back on his seat. He continued the memory, promising everyone they will understand soon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing major happened until the Halloween feast. Well, except the fact that Ron and I flew to Hogwarts on a flying car, and were nearly mauled to death by a tree."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fun times," Ron and Ronnie observed together, bringing a smile on everyone's face( except Mrs. Weasleys's).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We had our lessons, learned that Lockhart was a fraud and had some minor scuffles with the Malfoy and Slytherin's Quidditch team. And then, I went to detention with Lockhart a few days before the feast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a long period of practice, he had learned how to differentiate between Parseltongue and normal English. So while he knew no one except Junior would understand what was been said by the Basilisk, he had made the memory to focus on the hissing sound.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That is the first time I heard the centuries-old Salazar's Basilisk."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since it was a known fact that Harry Potter was a parselmouth, no one reacted negatively. The mention of Basilisk though, caught a lot of attention. Madam Bones had sprung from her seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You bloody heard what?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes turned to look at the Headmaster, who finally looked guilty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not even the head of DMLE, Professor?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I had some genuine reasons for that, Harry. Informing the ministry would have brought the Basilisk poison in the market, and in turn, in hands of people who would have used it destructively. The poison can not be used in any potion supplies so it was not necessary. I did not want to grant the world another source of very and rare poison which has an equally rare antidote."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione's mother caught everyone's attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uhh, Mr. Potter, mind explaining what is a Basilisk?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at Jean, who answered after a moment of hesitation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A magical snake, which can grow to more than 50ft in length, and is so difficult to kill that breeding was banned in the Medival times. In mundane terms, it is something like a weapon of mass destruction."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At Jean's last words, the Granger parents had turned deadly pale. He could see that her father was going to react explosively, but a hand from both Jean and Hermione stopped him. He continued the memory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Next, is the Halloween feast. We three were returning from Nick's deathday party, when the memory starts."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all watched as Harry and his two friends ran through the corridors, and came upon the petrified Mrs. Norris. The memory ended with Draco Malfoy's words. Andromeda was the one to speak up in ensuing silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I assume the inter-house fights became worse than ever after this incident."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A bitter laugh erupted from Jean, who had her eyes fixed on the headmaster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How is that a woman who has never been a teacher grasps something important, but the teachers present had been unable to?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean by that, Ms. Granger?". Tracey's mother, who he knew took up supplementary Astronomy classes in case Aurora Sinistra was unable to, enquired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"After this incident, the Gryffindors and Ravenclaw's started attacking Slytherin students, who retaliated as heavily. No one noticed it because the students kept it a secret. Ambushes in a corner, attacks on the first and second year became a regular thing. And why should it not be? An entitled ponce, whose father was known to be a death eater, smiled and told nearly half of the school that they will be murdered soon, and not a single teacher did anything. So, the whole Slytherin house was deemed guilty by association, and every student of all four houses paid for it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbledore, who looked aghast, turned his eyes on the youngsters. He nearly demanded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is this true?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The twins were the first to answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. We did not participate in it, instead opting to keep an eye on our house members if they needed help."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If we had done anything, it would have been noticed."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbeldore then looked at Percy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mr. Weasley?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The third eldest son of the Weasley family looked tired as he answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I tried telling our head of the house about it. She said she will handle it. When nothing happened after two more complaints, I gave up and started healing them however much I could."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A wave of defeated look passed on Dumbeldore as he fell back on the seat. He himself was astonished, having never noticed that the twins and Percy had been involved in some way. It had been Daphne and Tracey who had told him after the war about the struggles of the second year.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"In the days after this, Dobby nearly killed me in a quidditch match, Lockhart had vanished all the bones of my arms, a few more petrifications happened, I was outed as a Parselmouth, nearly half the school started bullying me....."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Susan interrupted him, her eyes fixed on ginger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Which brings up an important topic. Ginger, move."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could see Madam Bones looking as confused as others when Ginger flushed a little before moving towards Junior with a determination on her face. Once she was next to him, she bowed a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Heir Potter, I, Susan Amelia Bones, Heiress to House Bones, apologize for my words and actions I have taken against you and House of Potter."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Junior, in an epic moment, waved her off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uhmm, no problem?."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the tense situation, the action made everyone laugh. He was going to direct Junior on a proper acceptance when Munchkin humphed and started doing so from next to Junior. His eyes connected to Daphne, as they both remembered a familiar scene that happened in the future. Once the Bones Heiress had taken her seat, he looked at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well done, Ginger. You were not even drunk, so much better than your future self."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Susan, who had already been glaring at him, shouted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are a jerk, Potter."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poking a tongue at her, he turned towards ginger once again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't say anything to your housemates. Many of them have an alliance with House Potter and I would be discussing their Heir's and family member's behavior with them."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once she nodded, he moved on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then we had the brilliant idea of brewing Polyjouice potion to interrogate Malfoy about the Chamber. Except for a minor issue, the plan went flawlessly."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tracey snorted from her seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He failed to mention that it was my wife who made the plan, stole the ingredients from Snape's personal stores, brewed the perfect potion, and then drank it after adding a cat's hair."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, that too."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once everyone had stopped laughing, Dumbeldore looked at the girls in question. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A perfectly brewed Polyjuice potion in the second year is very impressive, Ms. Grangers."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Hermione's beamed at the Headmaster's words. Arthur Weasley looked at his youngest son.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So that tip about Malfoy's hidden room?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah...."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head before continuing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"After that, Hermione was admitted to the Infirmary, Lockhart's valentine fiasco happened, and then, I found a diary. A diary, which was sentient, and it showed me a memory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Pensieve came alive again as the memory of a memory started playing. Once it was over, Charlie Weasley spoke up in a croaked voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hagrid opened the Chambers? The same Hagrid that we know?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No. Hagrid was blamed wrongly. Remember the boy who accused him, he will come up again soon."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at the Headmaster who was deep in thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"On that note, Professor. Why wasn't Hagrid readmitted after Voldermort came out in open? You knew he was not guilty."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Headmaster looked at all of them before answering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"IF I had done so, Hagrid would be in Azkaban right now,m or maybe even worse."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the questioning glances, he received, Dumbeldore explained more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hagrid may not have opened the Chamber of secrets or killed anyone, but he was hiding a Class XXXX in the castle, in the same room with 6 other boys. If that Acromantula had gone loose and had a chance to attack freely, it's poison would have killed a lot of students. This information would have come up in the investigation and made things much worse for Hagrid."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But Hagrid did a crime." Madam Bones stated. Dumbledore replied in the same tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And he had paid by losing everything he could be. Even now, he cannot get a better job or mastery, because he still does not understand the danger magical creatures pose to normal humans."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He agreed with Dumbeldore on that. They would have to discuss with Hagrid about Aragog and his brood soon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The situation was still tense. With Dumbeldore gone due to Lucius Malfoy, everyone was expecting another attack to happen. And when it happened it shook us. Hermione was found petrified along with one more student. For the first time, it looked like the school would close down. And it would have had, if not for Hermione's brilliance and Ron and my idiocy and rashness."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He started the memory where his younger self had heard about Ginny being taken away to the chamber. Throughout the scene that followed, there were exclamations, scolding directed towards them, and much more by the adults. When he was impaled by the Basilisk's tooth, Lady Davis fainted, while Percy vomited once again. Muchkin, for the first time, spoke in a shaking voice. Her eyes were fixed on Junior.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How are you alive, Potter?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Junior did not get the chance to respond as Fawkes once again appeared in a swirl of fire, before landing on Junior's other shoulder. He answered the question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fawkes cried in my wound, saving me at the last moment. If not for him, I would have died in that chamber along with Ginny."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fleur's father looked quite happy to see the Pheonix.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Pheonix don't give up their tears easily, Mr. Potter. History has documented cases when a Pheonix has refused to share tears to save even the family members of their bonded."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked towards Fawkes, who flew to perch on his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fawkes and I have always shared a different type of bond, Mr. Delacour. He is the creator of the core of my wand and now his tears are coursing through mine and Junior's blood."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbledore nodded, looking at him and Fawkes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Unlike what everyone thinks, Fawkes is not my familiar. He has stayed with the school's headmaster as a secret companion for as long as I can remember. He chose to break the secrecy to help me in my duel against Gellert. If not for his arrival, I would have lost that duel. I don't think he will leave the school, but Harry here might enjoy Fawekes companionship as long he lives."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked towards the immortal bird for confirmation, who trilled in response. Chucking, he restarted the memory. When he stabbed the diary, Andromeda gasped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that what I think it is?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes." was the only answer he could give.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Merlin. How much of his magic has that madman corrupted?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The answer was on his tongue, but he refrained, opting to restart the memory. It ended when the moment Dobby threw Lucius Malfoy away to protect him. Madam Bones was shaking her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If only memories were admissible in the Wizengamot. I would have dragged Malfoy to Azkaban myself." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't tell her that the time travelers had plans which would give her the chance to do as she wished at that moment. It was decided they would take another break before starting the next set of memories. Nearly every adult in the room approached him with questions. While the Healers wanted to know about the Basilisk remains for potions, Madam Bones and Dumbeldore wanted to search the chamber for any remaining secrets, which he had agreed to. Junior had no issue with Jon handling the sale of Basilisk and all the skin, with the only condition being that the poison would be stored someplace safe. Teddy, who had woken up some time ago, was in Dora's arms. He was sure that his godson had lost a part of his memory, as the small boy didn't recognize his mother and was more focused on her changing hair. Andromeda had asked them about it, with Jean promising to look into it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the thing that got his attention most was Junior, munchkin, and Hedwig's chat. Mainly, how Hedwig was perched on munchkin's shoulder and having a full conversation with her. Junior looked irritated and impressed at the same time as he was being ignored by both females. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the twins joking with Ron brought a wave of sadness in him. After Fred's death, Goerge has stopped smiling. Before his death, he was having problems with his marriage to Angelina, so he was never happy. Fawkes, who was still perched on his shoulders, sang a slow melodious tune. At the same moment, his and Junior's hands raised, their wands in their palms, and the same sounds coming from the wands. A sort of suppressed contentment spread in the room, relaxing everyone a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do comment what youy think about this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The future becomes the past (3)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do take a look at the end notes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span>HARRY POTTER</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once everyone had taken their seats, he added more memories to the Pensieve.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The third year was the only year that I enjoyed as a student, at least for the most part. Of course, there were the dementors and Sirius's escape and the usual end of the year drama, but I did get the chance to enjoy school as it is supposed to be. There are only a few things that I need to show you all. The first memory is of our train journey to Hogwarts, where we first came in contact with Dementors."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked towards Junior, who seemed to understand what he was asking, and nodded. As the memory started playing, Junior whispered to him, not knowing Munchking was hearing everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why did you not show my...our run from Privet Drive?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That is for Madam Bones to see later."  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Junior leaned back, he turned to face his wife, who had also heard everything. She grabbed his hand, giving him some very welcome comfort. As his mother's scream started sounding, Junior spoke up in a bitter voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I should have thanked the ministry for this. Due to them, I was able to hear the voice of my dead mother for the first time."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A jolt went through him as he realized how true that statement was. He shook his head at Madam Bones, who looked ready to speak. Junior's eyes were fixed on the blackness that memory had become, his fist clenched. Not saying anything, he played the next memory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The next memory is for the Headmaster and the parents in the room. I hope you will understand why I am showing you this."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scene that appeared drew a gasp from a lot of them, including his wife. Remus was telling the students about the Boggart and had invited Neville to go first. As the Boggart turned to the potion master, he paused it and looked at Dumbledore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Neville Longbottom is a boy whose parents were tortured into oblivion while he was hidden in the next room. He once told me that remembered their screams. And that boy's worst fear is not about that incident, but it is of a man who is his teacher. Tell me, Professor, what does that tell you? And don't think that it's because he is not strong-willed. Neville is one of the bravest men I have met in my entire life, a true leader. So tell me, Professor, what do you think of this? You have regularly dismissed complaints against Snape since he has joined the school."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbeldore, at that moment, looked truly like an old man. His face was ashen and his eyes teary.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I never knew..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was interrupted when Tacey's mother banged her hand on the table hard. Her eyes were full of anger and she had stood up from her place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It was your bloody job to know, Dumbeldore. My best friend's son suffered under your care, by the man who you stood up for in his trial. You cannot say you didn't know."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She continued staring at the headmaster, who had hung his head low. Her eyes then found his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why did his Grandmother didn't do anything about this?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Normally, he would have not answered such a personal question, but Mrs. Davis's glare combined with a nod from Tracey made him do it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I am not sure, Mrs. Davis. It might be that she never knew about it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She must have heard the doubt in his tone as she enquired again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But you think there is something else, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Releasing a sigh, he answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"From everything I know about Augusta Longbottom, it is most likely that she thought it would make Neville a little strong and all the belittlement would force him to grow a spine...."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mrs. Davis had taken her seat again and had closed her eyes. He could see her magic coursing around her, deep blue energy crackling around her. Her Husband started comforting her as he started the last memory of the year. Everyone watched as Sirius, in his animagus form, dragged Ron and Pettigrew away. When Pettigrew confessed about his crime, a silence spread in the room. He stopped it when Remus turned into a werewolf. Brat, who had been silent until now, had a disturbed expression on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He was willing to let an innocent man die even after he had heard everything. How could he?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could see many others nodding or agreeing but did not know why. Hermione piped up from her seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you talking about Davis?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brat looked at Hermione like she was dumb.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Professor Snape knew Mr. Black was innocent and yet he was going to give him to dementors. Professor Lupin too. And he said that Potter would have well served if he had been killed......."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brat's voice died out as he realized what she was talking about. He had never thought much about Snape's action that night, but looking back now, it was much worse. If not for the full moon, Sirius might have been kissed that night, along with Remus. All because Severus Snape held a grudge. His wife must have been thinking the same thing because she grasped his hand once again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He will pay, love, for everything he has done."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After calming down a little, he gave a loud whistle, getting everyone's attention once again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"After this, we managed to help Sirius escape from Hogwarts, and he went on the run. The dementors were called back from the school and soon we were taking the express back...."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbledore interrupted him in mid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mr. Potter, I know you cast a Patronus that night while saving Sirius. Can you show us the memory of that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had no idea why the Headmaster was asking but seeing no problem, he agreed and turned towards Junior.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Want to do the honors?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How? I don't know what to do."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just think about it when Prongs emerged from your wand."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Junior closed his eyes and got a concentrated look on his face. One his face was flush, he drew out the memory. Unlike his memories, which were a little dark in color, Junior's memories were nearly transparent. Putting it in the Pensieve, he started it. The scene was still in his mind, but Junior's perspective showed things he had forgotten about. The Patronus which had emerged from the wand was larger and much denser than he had thought it was. It was much more powerful, knocking 4 dementors away in one swing. He was sure that it took him a long time to produce a Patronus this powerful again. Once the memory was over, Dumbeldore took out his glasses and started clearing them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have lived for more than 140 years, Mr. Potter. And in all my life, I have never seen a Patronus that strong. I don't know how powerful you are, but I would assume it is quite more than me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean spoke up before he could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"More than even that, Professor."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at him and raised her eyebrows, asking permission. Even though everything inside him was telling him to keep the secret, he signaled Jean to go on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Harry is powerful, Professor. I was able to run multiple tests on him in the future, with his agreement. With a few colleagues in DOM, I tested the reason behind the higher than average power level in his spells. We found many unique things in him, things which make him much more than any of us. Hell, after a closed meeting in ICW, a new class of magic-users was defined, one whose sole occupant was Harry Potter. The class was called A Magus, mage in a common term."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shared a glance with Ron, both of them recognizing that Jean had gone on full lecture mode, and she had a very attentive audience right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a common knowledge that a magical person's core refills from the ambient magic the body absorbs, and it is true. But Harry's body sucks in magic at a higher rate than a normal witch or Wizard. So even when he is in a fight or is using a high amount of magic, his magical pathways remain filled with magic for a much longer time. Every bit of magic directed at him is absorbed in a large part by his body. Spells he dodges or hits him, wards when he crosses them, enchantments when they go over him, a part of magical power from each of them is absorbed inside him. We were stumped from these findings and not knowing why they were so. The answer came when a reputed Healer from the St. Mungo's joined our team."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at him and Junior apologetically before continuing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A unique spell is used to check a person's core, Professor. One which is only known to Healers after they swear their oaths. It cannot be shared with anyone except who has taken that oath. Just</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>like the secrecy document you all signed, their own magic stops them from giving that spell away. So when that Healer checked upon Harry's core, we had our answers."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All excitement and passion had gone out of her as she explained further. He looked at Junior, knowing that the next bit of information would hit him hard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We found out that Harry's core had two more fully developed cores attached to it, which had mutated to form as one. A little more research answered another question, one which had been wondered by a large number of people, even you Professor."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean turned to look at Junior.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The night Harry survived the Killing curse, both of his parent's wands were found unused. They had not attempted a single bit of magic that night to defend themselves. I think, and everyone agreed with me, that along with the Blood protection Lily Potter gave her son, she and her husband had found a way to transfer their magical cores into him. We all know that Lily Potter was a brilliant witch, one of her generation, and James Potter came from a family which is known for being powerful. So it was no wonder that their cores were above average. Combined with Harry's, they made something which might never be seen again. No one in centuries of research has found a way to transfer a core, but somehow the Potters did and executed it successfully."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbledore spoke after a minute of silence, blue eyes fixed on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And if they had not been attacked...."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged, having already come to terms with it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They would have needed assistance to even survive."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lord Davis spoke up in ensuing silence, his voice controlled and soft</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The last time I saw James Potter and Lily Evans was the day before I left Hogwarts, them being their usual selves. Today, it's difficult for me to imagine that the Leader of most vicious pranksters in recent memory and a Girl who had multiple magical achievements to her name, would give up everything that made and defined them, for their child, to make sure he lives. Never in my 21 years of profession as a Healer, I have seen any parent go to such lengths for their child."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone started talking among themselves as he tried to calm Junior, who was bawling like a baby. It took a lot of time, but finally, he was able to console his younger self.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>RONALD WEASLEY</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Harry was trying to comfort Junior, he signaled his wife, father, two eldest brothers, and Fred to join him. Once they had walked some distance away from others, he turned towards them. His father looked a little apprehensive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What is it, Ron?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced at Sue before explaining.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>" I am the Lord of a house, dad, an important house. So I would have to declare an heir before taking up my seat on Wizengamot. Unlike others, I did not get it because of blood, at least not majorly."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sue smacked him on the head as started to explain more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Get to the point idiot or you will just confuse them."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rubbing his head, he called for the family ring of Gryffindor and Bones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I am the Lord of Most Ancient House and Noble house of Gryffindor and Ancient and Noble House of Bones. Young Susan will be the heir of House of Bones, but for Gryffindor, Sue and I have to choose an heir." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bill bent his head a little, staring at him with a thoughtful expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I assume you will not making Young Ron your heir, huh?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The House of Gryffindor demands something from his heir and Lord. And I know young Ron will not pass the ring's judgment, at least not right now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie looked a little affronted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then who?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing Sue nod, he took a deep breath and answered, his eyes fixed on Fred.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"George is the one. I know that he would be able to pass the ring's judgment."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All four Weasley's mouth opened in surprise. Fred's voice was strangled as he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"George...."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped his elder brother before he could say something that he might regret.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The family magic of Gryffindor demands courage, brashness, and most of all, care. Think about it Fred and tell me if you truly think which one of you would pass that test?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His father looked like he might interrupt, but he did not. All of them were looking at Fred, who went through multiple expressions before coming on acceptance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are right. George is the better of us."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded before turning to look at his other two brothers, both of whom nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's not all. In addition to the responsibilities, George might also gain an unbreakable and still open marriage contract. If he accepts the ring, he will be tied into it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time, even his wife joined into the gaping, as he had never told anyone about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who? and why might?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A grimace came on his face as explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I am going to claim restitution from House Malfoy for trying to kill a person of Gryffindor blood, that is Harry. The price would be the contract Draco Malfoy is bound in."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took only a few seconds for Sue to understand why he was angry. Draco's wife's fate had been as bad as Ginny's. When the Goblins had told him in the future about what he could have claimed from House Malfoy, he had never forgotten it. Seeing his family's confused expression, he explained further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lucius Malfoy's father signed a contract with Daphne's grandfather. It bounds Draco to Astoria, Daphne's little sister. Since it is not unbreakable, it can be transferred. And I would like to use another option than killing young Malfoy."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie was staring at him like he had seen him the first time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You would kill a child?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"To prevent my best friend's sister-in-law from being shared among his husband's friends and then being murdered, gladly."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie, who had an angry expression on his face, quiet down immediately. Only when Sue grabbed him in a hug that he realized how agitated he had got. His father stared at him and his wife for a long time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do what you have to, Ron. I will stand behind you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked towards Bill and Charlie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are the older brother now, Ronald. Remember, the elder brother always knows better." Bill repeated his favorite saying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It would be interesting." Charlie shrugged, to which Sue laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It would be more than that. Astoria was a little hellspawn in her childhood and school days. George might be a prankster, but his supposed wife believes in revenge deeply. Their pairing is going to be explosive. I think it might even shake up Hogwarts."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they all smiled, he looked at his father again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why did you never told me about the contract with House Bones, dad?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His father was surprised once again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What contract?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He palmed his head, ignoring his now giggling wife.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Please don't tell me you have never checked with the Goblins about house matter."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't think there was any need." His father answered with a sheepish expression. Bill looked like he knew the answer as enquired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who is it with?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The youngest Weasley child with Youngest child of House of Bones. It was made between Grandfather and Sue's grandmother. When both of our Uncle's died on the same day due to dragon pox, it was transferred to Dad along with the Lordship of House Weasley."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, Ron?" Charlie guessed with amusement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. I am going to have him teach so many things so that Ginger doesn't end up killing him."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His groan was answered by deep laughter from everyone around him.</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey all</p>
<p>I have decided to make a George/Astoria pairing after reading the fic Pollux and Enchantress on fanfic. The idea looked great to me, so I ended up adding it. I know it might feel like I am using too much cliches with Houses and Contracts, but it's something that fits in with the story for me.</p>
<p>Do comment what you think about the chapter and new pairing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The future becomes the past (4)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Review people, I have no idea what most of you think about this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span>HARRY POTTER</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was waiting for Ron and others to come back before starting the next year's memories. But his best friend asked all five time-travelers to join him for a moment. Once all six had stepped to one side of the room, he looked at Ron.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What happened? Did Arthur, Bill, and Charlie say something?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ron shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No. I wanted to discuss about passing on the heir rings today. Our previous plan to start them in the second year is of no use now, and we cannot delay any longer. As Heir's of our houses, they will be able to do much more."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was still thinking about his friend's words when Hermione spoke up in a hesitant tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They are still young, do we really..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tracey gasped her wife's hand, rubbing it to calm her down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We know, love. But some of them have never had an ideal childhood. And by the end of this school year, the time of peace will be over, no matter what we do."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at his wife and Sue, their group's House matters experts. Sue just shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I agree with him. We all would be taking our seats in the next meeting of Wizengamot. Each one of them except Ginger and Da..Munchkin would have to learn everything they need to know."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daphne spoke before he could say anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She is not speaking about manners and behaviors, Harry, stop bristling. They would have to learn about their houses, it's history, their responsibilities, their allies, and much more. Their actions and decisions will start affecting things which are far bigger than them."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rubbed his head sheepishly, as the thought about pompous pureblood behavior had always irritated him. Seeing as they all agreed with Ron's proposal, he agreed too. They decided to do everything after the memories were done with. Those memories would give everyone the first glimpse of bad times that would follow and make the youngster understand the seriousness of the situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> As they walked out, he noticed Bill and Fleur talking to each other. Well less talking, more like blushing and side-eyeing each other while trying to have a conversation. His wife's hand hit him as soon as a wolf whistle escaped his mouth. Ignoring her, he high fived Ron and Sue, both of whom had done the same thing. Jean was shaking her head while muttering about immature children, while Tracey just rolled her eyes. Fleur blushed more than he had ever seen her doing, while Bill just glared at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they had taken their seats, he waved Junior's questions off before putting in the next set of memories. Just as he started, Teddy started crying in his Grandmother's lap, pointing towards him. Passing the controls of memory to Ron, he took his godson in his arms and started speaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The fourth year was a turning point for all of us. Things that happened during the school year and by the end of it were not something anyone had expected. I will not lie, for everyone present in the room, the times of peace was over. And it all started with a simple dream, one which Junior would have seen in the next few days."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the dream started playing, he kept his eyes on the Headmaster. But Dumbledore didn't show any recognition of the room, nor to the name of the caretaker, answering another of his questions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The caretaker's name was Frank Bryce, and he took care of the Riddle mansion in little Hangleton. Unfortunately, I had the dream a month after it had happened. Frank Bryce went missing by the end of June, and no one ever found out about him."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It surprised him when Jon and Lord Davis reacted along with Dumbeldore at the name of the mansion. It looked like his Father in law knew the true name of Voldermort. He turned to Madam Bones who looked ready to move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then he must be still there...."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped her in between.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, Madam Bones. We cannot do anything right now. It will be explained by the end of the day, please."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked ready to argue, but at Sue's request, agreed for time being.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A day after the dream, I was taken to the Weasley home and then we went to the Quidditch World Cup. Once the match ended, a group of Death eaters led by Lucius Malfoy attacked the people celebrating."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His voice stumbled as he started describing the crimes done by so-called elites.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The ministry had suppressed this information, but that night, three young Veela went missing, along with one of our classmates, Sally Ann Perks, a half-blood who was the last living member of the Noble family of Perks. A magical couple was crucio'd until their minds snapped. Two Aurors were also killed, both retired and Veterans of the last war. All of this had remained a secret for nine years before Lucius Malfoy confessed the truths."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The looks of disgust and anger were clear on everyone's faces now. When Fleur started losing her human features, her father moved to calm her down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry. Things like that won't happen this time..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, they will not, Mr. Potter," said Dumbeldore, surprising most of the people present there. The old man's entire being was pulsing with power and a visible aura was rolling off. He would have said something, but the look of trust and awe most of the youngsters were displaying for the Headmaster, stopped him. This was the one thing the six-time travelers had argued the most in their brief discussion before leaving the future. Everyone except wanted the Headmaster ruined for everything he had done, but he had refused. It was only due to their long friendship that they had agreed to decide once he opened some secrets of the late Headmaster. Dumbeldore was more than just a Headmaster and Chief Warlock. He was an icon, and they would need him for everything they had planned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the Headmaster and Madam Bones had finished discussing amongst themselves, he continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The Death eaters dispersed when someone else launched a Dark Mark in the sky and we all returned home. Oh, I forgot to mention, Percy had got a job as Bartemius Crouch's assistant in the ministry two weeks earlier." He kept the identity of the culprit secret, for now, watching the Weasley's gushing, Congratulating (and teasing mostly on Twins part) Percy for the job he was going to get in two days.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing major happened till the welcome feast, where some major announcements were made."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He winked at the Headmaster whose face had lightened a little by now and asked Ron to start the memory. By the end, most of the people in the room were gaping. Madam Bones soon joined the other magical parents in addressing Dumbeldore, while Jean was explaining to her parents what the tournament was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I never got the chance to ask before, Albus. Why did you allow the tournament to be brought back?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Headmaster looked at the had of DMLE with a serious expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I had no say in this, Amelia. The Minister decided upon it with the other two ministry's and the Boards agreed for Hogwarts and other schools to participate. Once the contracts were signed, only then the other Headmasters and I were informed. Cornelius managed to use an old by-law of ICW to not inform them until it was impossible to cancel. The contract the board signed, binds the person responsible for the schools to manage the tournament, which is in the end, Headmasters and the Headmistress."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lord Davis shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, no one can be bound to a contract if they do not sign it or agree to it verbally."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>" In any other case that would be true, Lord Davis. But the contracts for the Triwizard tournament are imbued with magic so old that most of them are forgotten. No one knows how they work."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He called for all of their attention, as there was still a lot to show.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Things happened as they happen in Hogwarts until the contingents of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons arrived. All interested students above 17 years of age entered their names and during Halloween feast, the name of champions was drawn. Unfortunately, four names came out instead of three as it was supposed to. I am sure you all can guess who the last champion was." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The last line was said with so much scorn and sarcasm that it brought a smile on nearly everyone's face. He signaled Ron to start the next memory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"For all of you who are fantasizing about the tournament, this is what I faced in the first task."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The memory started with him seeing the Dragon for the first time in the arena, but it stopped a second later. He looked at Ron, who was drawing out a memory with a determined expression on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>RONALD WEASLEY</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing Harry skip over everything that happened between his name coming out and the first task was not something that he was okay with. He looked at Sue, who was already staring at him. Both of their behavior that time had not been something they should have done. He stopped playing Harry's memory and withdrew his own to add. Once it was being displayed the Pensieve, he looked at everyone in the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Harry skipped over some very important things that happened in between, including my reaction to his name coming out. What happened, I am not proud of, but it is important for you all to see. The depth at which the school is divided right now became clear during this time."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He then started the memory and leaned back, Sue's hand in his, giving a small amount of comfort as everyone watched what was both of their greatest moment of shame. The memory showed his and Gryffindor's reaction and anger with Harry, the Hufflepuff's behavior, the Ravenclaws indifference, and the Slytherin's bullying. They all saw Susan joining Hufflepuffs against Harry, him staying silent as his best friend was harassed in front of him, the badges Malfoy made and distributed without being stopped, Sprout's treatment of Harry despite being a teacher, and no reaction of the Staff at everything. When the memory ended, it took most of the people present, only a second to start reacting. His mother was shouting at both Him and Ronnie, while Madam Bones was having a pretty strict talk with Sue. Just as it looked Ronnie would explode with shame, Harry's growling voice rang out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop it all of you, that's enough."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mother did not look like she thought was enough. Unfortunately, she used the same shouting tone as always on Harry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, young man. Listen here, he ....."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry's fist banged on the table hard as a shudder went through the room. His best friend was shaking with anger and trying to control himself. He knew it was more due to the tone and voice his mother used than anything else. Ever since the war, Harry had always had a bad reaction to someone shouting at him. No one knew why not even Daphne.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mrs. Weasley, as I said, that's enough."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time his mother stepped down, her eyes looking at Harry with a confused expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, what Ron and others did was not right. But I forgave my friends. They have suffered a lot for me, and have been dragged to life and death situations because of me. You all saw an 11 year Ron ready to sacrifice himself for an 11-year-old Harry, a 13-year-old Ron ready to fight a presumed mass murderer for his friend despite a broken leg. He has stood with me against undefeatable odds, more times than you all can think. Just because we had ups and downs in our relationship, does not mean that he is a bad person. The same goes for Sue, Madam Bones. They both were teenagers when this had happened. People much older and mature then the reacted in worse ways, and never tried to apologize for it. My friends did, and I never regretted the moment when I chose to forgive them."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry's tirade was followed by a silence that was broken by Daphne.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You all looked at Ron and Susan, forgetting about everybody else in that memory. There were worse things than the betrayal of a friend in that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean's mother spoke up soon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mrs. Potter is correct. What we saw was an utter failure of a school which was described to us as the most prestigious school of magic. Although the bullying is a common human nature, muggle, or a wizard, the scope and inaction of every teacher, are not. As I remember Hermione telling me, there are two Head students along with perfects from the fifth year and above of every house. And not one of them did anything that was their responsibility. The houses resemble more like sides of war then parts of a school."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She then turned towards the Headmaster, her tone curious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We did not see you in any of the memories, Headmaster. Would be able to explain why this would have happened and possible reasons for your absence?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The question was asked in such a way that made him remember a young Hermione. Before Dumbeldore could answer, Harry did it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It was because he didn't know, Mrs. Granger. I later found out that he had been off to the ministry for days after the Halloween feast, intending to find a way to get me out of the tournament."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mrs. Granger shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just as Madam Bones said, Mr. Potter, He did not know is not a valid answer for someone of his position. All it does is depict failures after failures of him as a Headmaster."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbledore, who had been silent until now, finally spoke up. But the Headmaster's tone was very beaten down and his face looked unlike ever he could remember.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are not wrong, Mrs. Granger. It seems that I have been failing Hogwarts due to my focus on other things. I...."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was sure that history was happening in the room, as words failed Dumbeldore and he just closed his eyes. No one had ever seen the Headmaster struggle for words or look like a defeated man. Albus Dumbeldore had always been a man greater than everything, a man who one could look up, a man who looked like he deserved his reputation. Right now, everything in that was as far from the truth as it could be. A few moments later, Harry addressed all of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think it would do good for us to take a little break. We can start after half an hour."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After that, his friend called for Dobby to bring light refreshments, and walked towards Dumbeldore, with an awake Teddy in his arms. It did not take long for Teddy to work his magic over the old man, and less than 5 minutes after, the small child was being entertained by one of the greatest minds of the Wizarding World.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>HARRY POTTER</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Dumbeldore had calmed down, he called everyone once again and started the memory of the first task. Seeing his method of dealing with the dragon had left many people in the room shaking their heads. Brat had summed up most of their thoughts, most likely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"All that research done by the top student of our year and the boy who managed to produce a fully corporeal Patronus in his third year gave you the answer for dealing with a dragon as flying around it?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He blushed at that, knowing they could have come up with far easier methods. Jean was glaring at her wife's younger self, but the embarrassment was clear on her face. His and Ron's behavior with Parvati and Padma had nearly every women look at them with judging eyes, and him thanking everything that made Daphne married him. He too would have to teach Junior how to deal with Munchkin, otherwise, his younger self might end up six feet under someday. He could feel his marriage bond thrummed at that thought and looked up to see the amused face of his wife.</span>
  <span>The reaction of nearly every Slytherin at the second task had him huff. Andromeda and Daphne had called him a Gryffindorish fool at the same time, while the other Slytherins had started explaining why his decision was foolish. After that, he glossed over everything before they arrived at the last memory of the fourth year. Before starting it, he looked at everyone present in the room. After that night in Graveyard, things had started going down for him. Except for a few things like his marriage, the situation had gone worse day after day, ending with the day they had decided to travel in the past. How this memory would affect everyone in the room, he had no idea. After sharing a meaningful glance with his wife and two oldest friends, he started the memory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scene opened with just as him and Cedric grabbed the Triwizard cup.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do comment what you guys think about this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The future becomes the past (5)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HARRY POTTER</p>
<p>He kept on eye on everyone as the memory progressed through. When Cedric died, Ginger's cry nearly brought tears in his eyes. He knew Cedric had been quite a popular person in Hufflepuff due to his supportive behavior. It had come up in his few meeting with ex Hufflepuffs about how they had rallied for their murdered champion in the year Hogwarts was under Voldermort's control. Andromeda and Dumbledore both seemed to recognize the rebirth ritual, while watching the blood sacrifice made more than one person vomit. When Pettigrew took his blood, Dumbeldore released a deep sigh and signaled him to pause the memory.</p>
<p>"Was able to get over the blood protection?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Professor."</p>
<p>Lord Davis spoke up as he was going to restart the memory.</p>
<p>"Your blood contains a mix of Basilisk poison and Pheonix tears, Mr. Potter. Did it have any effect on the ritual?"</p>
<p>He shared a look with Jean, who shook her head.</p>
<p>"I have no idea, Mr. Davis. We were never able to get much information about the ritual. Everything that was in the Black family library and other books was too little information."</p>
<p>The healer nodded before asking him to continue. The next interruption happened when the form of Voldermort rose from the destroyed cauldron. Madam Bones' tone was resigned and had a touch of fear in it.	</p>
<p>"So he came back.....Damn it"</p>
<p>Ther reaction from other adults was not as bad, but they all looked shaken. Only the Headmaster was calm in his seat, but that was when one did not look in his eyes. Those blue and ever twinkling eyes were filled with fury and anger as they remained fixed on the reborn form of Voldermort. Once the memory reached the part where the Deatheaters started appearing, Madam Bones called Dora next to her and both of them started writing down things on a conjured parchment. He would have to ask them to let him secure the parchment if they intended to take it out of the manor. The memory stopped when he landed back in Hogwarts with Cedric's body.</p>
<p>"When I came back, things did no go as I had thought. Fudge refused to believe what I told them and had the only possible witness kissed. I still do not know whether he did it knowingly or the dementors kissed Barty Crouch Jr. on their own..."</p>
<p>Madam Bones looked at him with confused eyes.</p>
<p>"Barty Crouch Jr. is dead. I recorded it in his file myself."</p>
<p>"No, Madam Bones. Crouch Junior is still alive, living with his father under the Imperius curse. He will soon attack Alastor Moody and use Polyjuice to take his place as the DADA teacher in Hogwarts this year"</p>
<p>The Director of DMLE leaned back in her seat, her fingers rubbing her head.</p>
<p>"I assume you are going to ask me to not arrest him, am I right, Mr. Potter?"</p>
<p>"You are, Madam Bones. And I have a very good reason for it. Bear with me for an hour more and you will understand."</p>
<p>She did not give any type of reaction, so he continued, bringing up the last memory of that year.</p>
<p>"This was the moment when the ministry became the third party in the second Blood war."</p>
<p>The scene that memory stopped was when Dumbeldore had given one of the most passive-aggressive warnings to the minister. The foreboding silence that had filled the room, was broken by a sarcastic chuckle by Tracey.</p>
<p>"I have never liked you much Professor. It started because of my family's belief in your treatment of Neutral Houses and then the way you handled things in Hogwarts. But when Potter showed us this memory the first time, I have to say I was impressed, Sir. To say something like that to the head of your Government in such a calm way, you have my respect for that alone, Professor."</p>
<p>Like everyone else who was on the receiving end of a sarcastic appraisal by Tracey, Dumbeldore looked like he was struggling to respond. But after a few moments, he did come out with a response.</p>
<p>"The white beard did not come out by magic, Ms. Davis."</p>
<p>Even though most of them probably didn't get it, himself included, the atmosphere relaxed a little after that. While the youngster was still affected by the memory, the adults were pulling back up. A small discussion was going on between Madam Bones, Lord Green grass, and Arthur Weasley, while Dumbeldore was talking to Tracey and brat. Junior's poking made him turn towards the teenager, who looked hesitant resigned, but he could also recognize the small amount of hope.</p>
<p>"Are you.. I mean... Do I...?"</p>
<p>His ever-observant wife stopped Junior from speaking by holding his shoulders.</p>
<p>"Yes, Harry. He along with all of us will take care of Voldemort. You will not be fighting against him, not if we can help it."</p>
<p>The hope which he had recognized, increased immediately. He couldn't remember ever thinking about someone else doing what he thought was his job, but it seems their arrival had started changing things which they had not considered initially, things like their younger selves' behavior. He would have to discuss this among others, as they had to keep things the same until the end of next school year. A quick swap of his wand conjured a parchment on which he started noting down everything they had to discuss. Once he was done, the parchment flew over to his wife, who was still talking to Junior. After seeing what it was, she gave him a bright smile and added something before passing it to Jean, who passed it back to him with some correction. The same thing happened with the other three too. By the time the parchment came to him the last time, all others had stopped their discussion and were string at six of them. Waving them off, he turned to add the next set of memories when Jean stopped him.</p>
<p>"Harry, we all would like to cover the 5th year. Ron and I were there for nearly everything, and you can add what we might miss."</p>
<p>He stared at her, trying to understand the reason behind the change of plan, but was unable to. With no visible problem, he passed the control over to Jean.</p>
<p>HERMIONE GRANGER aka "Jean"</p>
<p>She had discussed with Ron, Sue, and Tracey about showing the fifth year through their memories. Ron and Tracey had agreed without any issue, but Sue had hesitated for some time. She knew it was because of the redhead wanted to avoid showing reaction when the breakout of Azkaban had happened. But her arguments had managed to win her over, and now with Harry passing the control to her, it was time everyone learned what else had happened around everything important. Once she had entered her set of memories, she asked Harry to enter the memory of the dementor attack.</p>
<p>"The summer after the fourth year was a tense time for all of us. For being Harry's friend, I was one of the supposed top targets. Professor Dumbledore managed to convince my parents to shift near the Order of Pheonix's Headquarters for time being.  It was in the third month of my stay at headquarters that we were told a piece of horrific news. Harry had been expelled by the Ministry of Magic for use of magic in front of muggles. Which by the way, was as illegal as it could be. We later found that the ministry cannot expel a student without assent from the Headmaster, which was never taken in Harry's case. Anyway, Professor Dumbeldore later told us that Harry had been attacked by Dementors and had to use Patronus charm to protect himself. His expulsion was now subject to a disciplinary hearing in the ministry. A day later, Harry was escorted to the headquarters by the order members, and a few days later, he left for his hearing in the ministry."</p>
<p>She started Harry's memory of the attack, knowing exactly when most of them will react. And it happened right at the time. When Harry's wand lit up despite being out of his hands, simultaneous gaps ran around across the room.</p>
<p>"That was awesome."</p>
<p>"Wandless, I can't believe it."</p>
<p>"That's not possible."<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p>"You are more interesting than I thought, Potter." </p>
<p>She stifled laughter at the last statement, which was said by Munchkin, who was staring at Junior with assessing eyes and spoke up.</p>
<p>"Unfortunately, all of you are wrong. That was not wandless magic. In fact, Harry is incapable of wandless magic et all. If he ever managed to learn it, it would end up destroying his fingers and maybe more, because of the amount of magic flow. Harry will be attempting to push out a much higher level of magic then his body can handle. What you just saw was instead of how Harry's magic reacts with his surroundings. In very basic terms, his magic can interact with things 3 to 5 feet around him. That means he can observe things that go unnoticed by most of us. Wards, enchantments, wands, cursed objects, dark magic, he can sense them without getting in contact with them..."</p>
<p>She was interrupted by Harry, who was motioning her to do the explaining later. Sparing a glare at him, she restarted the memory. It was followed by her memory of when Harry had arrived at the headquarters.</p>
<p>"We spent the rest of summer fighting a losing battle against the house, which was being helped by Kreacher. And then, came the day of Harry's trial."</p>
<p>Once Harry had added his memory, she started it.</p>
<p>"This was the first time since it's inception, that the Winzengamot had tried someone for improper use of magic in front of the whole court. Fudge broke so many protocols and laws for this that I don't know how you and others allowed it to happen, Madam Bones."</p>
<p>Madam Bones, whose eyes were fixed on the trial memory, muttered softly.</p>
<p>"So do I, Ms. Granger, So do I."</p>
<p>One the memory was over, Lord Davis looked at them with a confused look.</p>
<p>"What was the public's reaction to this? There must have been something in the Daily Prophet."</p>
<p>"Nothing, Lord Davis. The paper was by that time under the firm control of Fudge. They printed what the ministry told them to, and there was no news about the validity of the trial. It should not have been like that, but with Lucius Malfoy acting as owner of the Black family's share of the Daily Prophet, the rest of the owners were overruled."</p>
<p>Before she could start the next memory, Bill's soft voice rang out.</p>
<p>"Why was Percy ignoring Harry during the trial? And where was he during the summer?"</p>
<p>Damn, she had hoped that no one would notice that. She looked towards Ron was some help, but it did not like she would get some. Her best friend had leaned back in his seat and was motioning her to go on. Even Harry was avoiding looking at her. Taking a deep breath, she looked towards Bill.</p>
<p>"Percy had a little fallout with his family over the truth of Harry's statement. He had left the burrow during the summer after his appointment as junior undersecretary to Fudge. He did come back later when..."</p>
<p>"When the truth was proved." Bill completed her words, looking at Percy with disappointment. Once again, Harry stepped in to save someone from being judged.</p>
<p>"yes, he did, Bill. But he came back when he was most needed. And even before that, he had been helping muggle-borns and others to hide or escape from Voldermort, right under the nose of ministry."</p>
<p>Bill did not say anything, but he didn't look satisfied with Harry's words, and nor did the other Weasleys. They all looked like they wanted to talk to Percy, who had bent his head down and was avoiding everyone's staring. She started the next memory of hers, which was of the welcome feast of the fifth year.</p>
<p>"In the welcome feast, we were introduced to the person who the majority of Magical Britain would end up hating before her death. She joined Hogwarts as the latest DADA teacher, despite not having a single NEWT in it and achieving an A in her OWLS, Dolores Umbridge. Her speech in the welcome feast was a very clear premonition about what was going to come."</p>
<p>As the memory of Umbridge's speech played, she noted a look of disgust appear on every person connected to Ministry, be it the DMLE head or The Lord of Winzengamot. Once the memory was over, she turned to look straight into Dumbledore's eyes.</p>
<p>"I don't know why your future self allowed her to become a teacher, Professor. But after the fifth year ended, Hogwarts had changed. It had lost the trust every student had in it. No longer was it a place to learn and feel safe, rather it had become a battleground, one which the students were losing on every front. Even after the war had ended, no repair and rebuild could bring that feeling back. The beacon that Magical Britain had revolved around for a long time, had become just another building."</p>
<p>Harry was the next to speak after her.</p>
<p>"She is right, Professor. Hogwarts had always been more than a school, even a home for many. But the torture, fights, disagreements that happened in the fifth year, ended everything. I never looked at it and felt safe again because of the memories."</p>
<p>A tense silence spread in the room as everyone went through their words. She started the next memory soon after. It was of the night of Harry's detention.</p>
<p>"This is what Harry had to suffer through in his school, a place for which he had nearly died for twice."</p>
<p>They all saw Harry's hand bleeding from a very faint wound that looked like words.</p>
<p>"I must not tell lies, that's what Umbridge made Harry write with blood quill, over and over again. Some muggle-borns and half-bloods had a permanent wound on their hands in two months since the school had started. For them, it was 'I am to not question my betters.' From seventh years to the first year, no half-blood or muggle-born was spared. One way or another, Dolores Umbridge punished them for one thing or other."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Since going through entire years memories is not very intresting to write, I will be covering everyhthing in the he next update,  which would be at least a week away or maybe ven more, and will be the final chapter where the memories will be shown.</p>
<p>I was thinking about making a three way realtion ship between Bill, Fluer and Tonks. What do you guys think?</p>
<p>Do comment what you think about it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The future becomes the past (5)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So forget what I had said in the last chapter. With new ideas popping in my mind, I have decided to extend the memories arc. The pairing for Tonks with Bill and Fleur has been scrapped. I was in between Yes and No but when my favourite author commented No, there was no other option. Since I want it to keep in the group, I only have Fred, Charlie, and Remus left. Remus is a No, Charlie will have a very small arc, so that leaves Fred as the last option. </p>
<p>What do you guys thinks about this? Do leave a comment.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span>HERMIONE GRANGER aka "JEAN"</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next memory that she put in was of the breakfast in the great hall when Angelina had confronted Harry for getting detention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Please pay attention to Professor McGonagall. She did not enquire why Harry got into detention, and just plain away blamed him, didn't listen to him, and took off points for no reason. It is the same pattern she had been following since the first year. For all of her words and speeches, she never listens to us with her mind always already made up. She blamed him for losing anger, conveniently not remembering that he was being called a liar in public and by everyone, was getting punished for speaking out the truth, and had a small issue of a Dark Lord and his followers after his life. Instead of showing sympathy, she further punishes a teenager who is already suffering. I told her about the Blood quill the day after one of Harry's detention, but she said there was nothing that could be done. Do not forget that she had also not done anything in the last school year when nearly the entire school was against him, and in the first year, she deducted 50 points for each of us for being out of the bed in the night, when the Twins only get a deduction of 10 points for the same thing, multiple times. Harry has skipped over it, but in the first year, our House's behavior, which she never noticed, for that point loss was enough for me to consider leaving Hogwarts."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And she is the Deputy Headmistress. I don't know Jean, but every memory is just convincing me a little more to transfer Hermione to a different school." Her mum observed after a moment's silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped Hermione when the young girl seemed ready to argue and looked at Dumbledore to do something. Fortunately, the Headmaster looked prepared for it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know my words might not mean much, Mrs. Granger, But I promise you that things will change. It was my responsibility to ensure that such things did not happen, which I failed in the past and the future, as we can see. But, this will not happen anymore."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbledore hesitated for a moment and then spoke up after looking at all six of them, his voice filled with determination.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"For a long time, I have made plans and dealt with everything with only one goal in my mind, ending the threat of Voldermort. And now, I see that I looked over too many small things that matter, things that could have been prevented."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He then pointed at six of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"With their arrival, I believe I can finally step away from the responsibility Magical Britain always expect me too. I....."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed that her mum's words had shaken something deep inside the Headmaster, as his voice had turned hoarse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A long time ago, I had made a promise to myself that I will never take a life, no matter what. I broke that promise when I joined the war against Grindewald. After it ended, I repeated the words of promise once again, but this time, it became a magical vow. Since then, I have given everyone as many chances as I can to save them. My inactions have been for the same reason. But.... no more, Mrs. Granger, I can promise you that, No more....."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It happened in less than a second. Dumbledore's control over his magic slipped and engulfed him in a swirling tornado. She jumped from her seat, spells forming to raise shields. A person like Dumbeldore's wild magic would destroy everything that it might consider hostile. But before the spells could leave her wand, a solid brown shield formed around the swirl, stopping the wild magic. She didn't have to look to know that it was Harry who was responsible, as it was one the Potter family spells he had started using some time ago. But even with all of Harry's power, the shield seemed to be straining and bucking against the onslaught.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone stared at the scene, frozen in their seats and not running away as they should be doing. But before she could shout at them, Fawkes, who had flamed out some time ago, reappeared right over the swirl and dived into it. For a few moments, the only sound in the room was of Harry's shield straining, and then the swirl disappeared with a flash. When she was finally able to see again, the scene generated a sort of relief inside her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Albus Dumbledore's entire being was glowing with power, and even Fawkes was lit up with magical flaming fire. A moment later, the Headmaster's eyes opened, and the glow disappeared. She knew everyone had held their breaths, waiting for a reaction from the Headmaster. After a few moments, Dumbeldore reacted by sitting down on a conjured chair and smiling at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I apologize for that. It has been a long time since I lost control. Mr. Potter, thank you for raising the shields. I believe things might have gone very wrong if you had not done it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No problem, Professor," Harry replied a little warily. She could understand why her best friend was doing so. The Headmaster looked very different from what she could remember. A sort of energy seemed like flowing through him, and he looked a little younger, she thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Please continue, Mrs. Granger-Davis."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not knowing what else to do, she started the next memory, her eyes fixed on the Headmaster, who looked strangely cheerful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We... I mean, I had an idea about training ourselves since Umbridge was not doing anything. Voldermort was out there and would come out in the open sooner or later. We managed to convince Harry to teach us, and a few days later, met with some fellow minded students. And so formed the Dumbeldore's army, a student group that would go on to produce the Witches and Wizards who were best of their generation in fighting."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pride that had entered her voice, broke up at Sue's next words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And by the time we left, there were only nine members out of the original 30 left alive, from which one had his mind snapped due to torture, one had turned traitor, one had become a ruthless werewolf hunter, and two had ended all communication with us. We never knew, but the end of Dumbeldore's army had started the day it was formed."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could see that everyone was staring at Sue, maybe trying to understand what they meant. A few moments later, she spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We later found out that Umbridge had learned about our meeting. She brought another decree the next day, banning all groups and organizations, but we continued on. Soon it was clear that she was reading Harry's mails when Hedwig showed with signs of being attacked one day."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hedwig, who was perched on one of the spare chairs, hooted angrily, and a moment later, both Harry's replied at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, she won't."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both looked at each other before hi-fiving. Shaking her head, she continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dobby told us about a place to train, and we started a few days later with Harry teaching us the disarming spell."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Madam Bones interrupted her with a curious voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That seems a very fundamental choice of a spell, Mrs. Davis."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was her wife who replied, although the sarcastic laugh was unnecessary.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It was, Madam Bones, and that should tell you what the level of our schooling had been till now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded too, speaking up next.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tracey is right. I remember that more than half of the members had trouble casting it on the first day."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And later, it became the signature spell of the group members." Tracey teased. Harry flushed a little, as it was the truth. Members of DA's were known for using Expelliarmus as the opening salvo in fights and duels.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We all were in jubilant mood for a few days, with the thrill of defying Umbridge right under her nose. But, she struck back eventually. In the next Gryffindor vs. Slytherin quidditch match, Malfoy provoked Harry and the twins so much that they attacked him. Umbridge banned all three of them from playing and confiscated their brooms. Things continued deteriorating with Umbridge observing Hagrid's class, daily new decrees, and tightening of rules by her."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at Harry with a teasing smile, who was glaring at her, knowing what she was about to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>" It improved slightly for Harry when he got his first kiss."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daphne and Sue both admonished him when he showed a middle finger at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But then, a few days before Christmas, Harry had a dream."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ather her signal, Harry added the memory in the Pensieve. Since it was of a dream, the memory was blurred most of the time, but everyone got the gist of what was happening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ted Tonks's voice was full of astonishment as he enquired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Was it real? Had it happened just as Mr. Potter had dreamed it?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Mr. Tonks. Professor Dumbeldore was able to confirm it and send help. Mr. Weasley was rescued to St. Mungo's, and Harry and the Weasley's left for Sirius's home. After that incident, you unknowingly added another point of torture for Harry's Professor. At your command, Snape started teaching Harry occlumency. After the war, we found that he had chosen the most challenging method to teach. He just shouted at Harry to clear his mind and then attacked his mind with full power. I don't know what you were thinking, Professor. The trust you have in Severus Snape has ruined so many things that it's difficult to repair even with our time travel."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbeldore, even though looking a little guilty, had quite a firm tone in his questions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"May I know what ruined things are you talking about, Mrs. Davis?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She started to answer, but Daphne stopped her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Later, Professor. It will all become clear soon."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sharing a look with her wife, she agreed with Daphne and started the next memory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The day after Harry had his first lesson, Voldermort made his first big move. A mass breakout was organized at Azkaban, with ten famous deatheaters escaping the prison."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hesitated for a moment, but after a nod continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Among the escapees were Bellatrix Lestrange, Rudophus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, and... Augustus Rookwood."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The handle of Madam Bones' chair snapped under pressure, while the woman in the question was frozen in her seat. She could understand why the ordinarily unflappable head of DMLE had reacted so badly. August Rookwood had been the one who had killed Madam Bones' brother and Susan's dad, Michael Bones. He had been murdered with his wife in the Bones manor brutually, and their body parts had been scattered all around the property. It had been one of the worst carnages of the first blood war. When Madam Bones relaxed after a few moments, she continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The Ministry blamed Sirius for the breakout due to his relation with Bellatrix. In Hogwarts, Umbridge started getting more active, with a clear goal of removing one of the teachers. Both Hagrid and Trelawney were placed on probation. Soon after, Harry and I met Rita Skeeter in Hogsmeade, where I made her interview Harry for the truth of what had happened the night of the final task."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Made her, Mrs. Davis. I don't think anyone had ever made Rita Skeeter do something." Harry's father in law observed with amusement in his voice. She flushed a little before answering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I did, Lord Greengrass. She has a secret which I uncovered. It gave me a little say in matters."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time it was Daphne who interrupted her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A little say she says, huh. Anyway, that interview was one of the most brilliant steps these two could have taken. Everyone started talking about it when it was published. People began believing Harry a little more, even those who had been making fun of him since the start of the year."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was clear that most of them wanted a little more explanation, but she continued on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We three didn't realize at that time, but after that interview, the victims of deatheaters suffered a lot of harassment."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sue had already put her memory in the Pensieve and played it. They all saw subtle reminders of her parent's death by unknown students, casual dropping of Rookwood's name around her, discussion about the death eaters around her and Neville in the library, and an assault on her as she was walking back to her dorms telling her that she would suffer the same fate. Sue's voice was haunted as she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It became a daily routine for us. Strange and hidden voices shouting at us, reminding us of our place and what it will be when Voldermort won, Goyle's assurance that he will own me, and much more. And it was not just the Slytherins; there were more than a few Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs mixed into the attackers. We all started moving in groups, and a duel took place nearly every hour we were out of our dorms. The teachers could never find anyone guilty, and the perfects were made powerless by Umbridge."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could see Harry trying to calm down, with Daphne helping him. He had always blamed himself for not noticing what was happening in the fifth year and how his interview had contributed to it. Once Sue had stopped, she took over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A few days later, Umbridge decided on the name of the teacher who would be fired, and Professor Trelawney was the victim. But she was partially unsuccessful in her effort. She managed to fire the Professor, but could not remove her from the castle, as Dumbeldore kindly reminded her. He also stopped her from appointing a new teacher, having already arranged for one. Firenze, a centaur, joined Hogwarts as our latest Divination teacher."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lord Greengrass once again observed in an amused tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That must have gone well with her. She hates everything she terms as 'Halfbreed', and centaurs are the perfect magical for the category."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Lord Greengrass. The disgust on her face had been apparent, but she could not do anything at that time. But a few days later, she had her revenge. One of the original members of DA turned traitor and informed her about us. She had called Fudge along with Aurors and caught us in the act. We might have gotten away with the help of Dumbeldore and Shacklebolt, but one of our mistakes caught up to us. We had written the names of all the members on a list, which had the title as Dumbeldore's Army. It was precisely what Fudge believed was happening, and he had the proof now. But the Headmaster took the blame and went on the run."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry spoke up with a smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, Jean. They need to see the memory of that. It's too good not to be included."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Agreeing with her, she added the memory of the confrontation in the Headmaster's office in the Pensieve. When the memory was over, it was Brat who summarised what her own thoughts had been.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That was badass, Professor."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbledore ignored the admonishment by Mrs. Davis, his eyes twinkling once again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It was, wasn't it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fawkes let out a tittering laugh, which was followed by most of the people in the room. Once everybody had settled down, she continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Things got a lot more worse after Dumbledore left the school. Hogwarts became Umbridge's personal Kingdom, which she ruled as a dictator. An Insquiorial squad was formed under her, mainly comprising of Slytherins, sho acted as her henchmen. You can understand how they were by the example that points were taken from me daily for being a 'mudblood' as Malfoy liked to call it. Not that it went too smoothly for Umbridge. Her tenure as Headmistress was filled with pranks and actions against her. Everyone was involved, from teachers to ghosts to even Hogwarts itself. Despite being appointed as Headmistress by the MinistryMinistry, which was an illegal appointment, by the way, she could never get access to Headmaster's office. Things might have settled down a little, if not for a big mistake made by the Headmistress. She caught the twins somehow, and decided to whip them as a punishment publicly. Filch, the caretaker who should have been thrown out of the school a long time ago, was quite eager to do so. But both of their plans failed, for they forgot who they were dealing with. Fred and Goerge summoned their confiscated brooms and left Hogwarts, proclaiming their education was complete."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The entire Weasley family looked amused and a little prideful at this. Well, everyone except Mrs. Weasley looked ready to launch in one of her tirades, but Ron stopped her in between. They would have to talk to the Weasley Matriarch soon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mum, Fred, and George were more successful than anyone else in the family. So please..... just don't."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mother looked like she did not know what to say. To avoid a scene, she started speaking again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Things were quite fun for a few days after their escape. The recently vacated position of a chief prankster had too many aspirants for it, and Umbridge and her minions suffered due to their attempts. Whether she was angry or was it preplanned, we do not know, but she decided to apprehend Hagrid. When Prof. McGonagall tried to intervene, she was hit by four then four stunners at the same time. Hagrid still managed to escape, and Professor was taken to St. Mungos. Umbridge didn't know, but she had crossed a crucial line that day. For all her faults, Minerva McGonagall is a respected figure in magical Britain. Umbridge did many disgusting acts in her lifetime, but her painful and prolonged death had this event as the main reason behind it. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, she moved on to the next and one of the most prominent fifth-year memory, which Harry had entered in the Pensieve at her signal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"During our final O.W.L exam, Harry sort of fell asleep in between and had another dream. He saw Sirius being tortured by Voldermort in the Departement of Mysteries. Based upon our previous experience, it was clear to us that Voldemort had captured Sirius. Since there was no way Harry could be stopped, five of us decided to accompany him to the MinistryMinistry. We got into a little scuffle with Umbridge before leaving, but managed to .... distract her attention. Harry was able to tell Snape about what he had seen during our engagement with Umbridge. I don't know whether Snape was unable to contact the order or he failed to understand what Harry said, or what I believe what had happened, he did the bare minimum since it was Sirius who was Harry was worried for. Because even though we had informed him about it, the first order member reached the Ministry for nearly five hours."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Right on time, but a little too late," Harry observed in a tense voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Hermione. I will take it from here on."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to protest, but since her best friend looked too determined to argue so, she passed on the controls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>HARRY POTTER</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean's words had made him realize things that he had never considered. The fact that Snape might have been indirectly responsible for his Godfather's death sent a wave of anger through him. He knew even Daphne was affected by it when her hands tightened around his. After taking over the controls of Pensieve, he looked up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There is no explanation or background I can offer before this memory. I request that you watch everything that happens before asking any questions. You all should get quite a few answers by the end."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After receiving a nod from everyone, he started the memory. As the memory Harry entered the Ministry, he leaned towards Junior.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You will learn a lot of things in this memory. I will explain everything soon, just keep your calm till that time, okay."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Junior, whose eyes were fixed in the memory, nodded after taking a glance at him. He then leaned back and continued observing everyone. When the part came where Sirius died, Junior sprang from his seat, trying to stop Sirius from falling. He managed to stop him from hitting the Pensieve, but Junior's reaction after that. He thought about pausing the memory but then decided to let it go on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Voldermort and Dumbledore's fight brought a lot of reaction from everyone, but not as much his memory of Voldermort possessing him. He could see that Andromeda was observing Junior closely, her eyes flicking between the memory and Junior. She must have known about the Horcrux, because a moment later, her eyes went wide and she looked ready to scream. He shook his head, telling her not to say anything. Fortunately, no one except Dumbledore and his wife noticed anything. Junior was still sitting like a statue, but he could feel the magic rapidly pulsing around his younger self. Signaling his wife to move Munchkin and her family away from Junior, he raised a full-strength shield around the young teenager. He had to get Junior out of the trauma they had inflicted on him, or his magic might lash out uncontrollably. But no matter what he did, Junior face remained blank. He was about to give up and apprate them out when Hedwig flew down towards Junior. He was astonished when she ignored the shields and dropped down on Junior's shoulders. This act got his attention, but the young boy's face was still completely blank. He had no idea what Hedwig did, but a few moments after she started rubbing his face, a tear appeared on Junior's face. Soon the boy started sobbing deeply. Pulling down the shields, he gathered the young boy in his arm, trying to console him. By now, someone had stopped the memory, and everyone was looking at them. As much as he wanted to give Junior some rest, they had to go through the rest of the memories today itself. A few minutes after, Junior had calmed down enough and was ready to see the rest of the memories. His mother in law had also switched seats with Munchkin and was now holding a tired-looking junior in her arms, which surprised him much. He couldn't remember trusting a person who was nearly a stranger, like that when he was young. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes snapped back to the memory, which had been resumed by Jean. When the memory finally paused at Dumbeldore's admission of not giving him the Perfect's position, an eerie silence spread in the room. Everyone's face had paled, especially the youngsters. Hermione seemed to mutter something under her breath while Ronnie had closed his eyes. Ginger and Brat's eyes were fixed on Junior, while Munchkin was as still as a statue. Despite what his wife had said earlier, he knew that there was a chance that might come to them to carry on. It was the primary reason behind the decision to show the memory to everyone, even the youngsters. Junior's warbling voice caught his attention. His younger's self was looking at Dumbledore with disbelief and quite a lot of anger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You knew?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing what Junior was talking about, he looked at the Headmaster, wanting to know the answer himself. He had never managed to get the complete answer in his past, but now, he might. It looked like Dumbledore might not answer, but then, his wife entered into the topic, her voice calm the entire time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I would like an answer to that too, Headmaster. Why did you not leave my husband at any other place? There must have been places where he would have been safe and not abused. And before you deny it, that was precisely what happened. Vernon and Petunia Dursley did their best, in their own words, to 'Stamp' out his freakishness. Harry has not shown what they did to him, but forcing a child to work the entire day, making him live in a cupboard, striking a pan on his head, making him cook at a very young age, and much more was done to him. Everything of which could have been avoided if only you had done something. So answer this, why did you place him there?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the Headmaster still did not speak, Madam Bones also joined in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You stood in the Wizengamot and told Harry was being raised in a safe and happy place, when you knew it was not so. Did you lie to every person that calls you a friend, Dumbledore?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time the Headmaster answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, Amelia, I had not known that his family would do such a thing......"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surprising him, and maybe a few others, Munchkin cut off the Headmaster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But you knew there was a chance, didn't you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Old man finally looked up, straight at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They were your family, Mr Potter. I did not know that in your home...."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head but could not answer before Junior did so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They are not my family, Headmaster. They are my relatives, that's all. That's not my home; it never was."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Cry of 'no' from Dumbledore made most of them jump from their seats, but he asked all of them to calm down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The blood ward has not broken, Headmaster. It was always transferred away from the Dursely house this morning."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took the Headmaster the only a few seconds to understand what he was saying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How, Mr. Potter?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have no idea, Professor. It's a very unique ward, created by my mother's sacrifice. No one had ever managed to research upon it, so what it does and why it does, is a mystery."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"For now," Jean added under her breath. But, before anyone else could say anything, Munchkin spoke up, her eyes fixed on the Headmaster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You have still not answered the question, Professor. Please, do so."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I am interested in the answer, too, Professor Dumbeldore. In fact, my entire family is." Arthur Weasley spoke up from his seat, his hands wrapped around a shaking Percy Weasley. The other family's added their interest too, but it was not until Jean's mother added their piece that the Headmaster was ready to answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You owe it to him, Mr. Dumbledore. For everything he has suffered because of your decisions, he has the right to know why you allowed it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Headmaster stared at all of them for a long time before releasing a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The night Voldermort attacked the Potters, I was defending Hogsmeade from an attack. When Fawkes told me that there was something wrong with the Potters, I sent him to take Sirius and check on them. But, it did not happen. With my attention diverted, one of the spells managed to reach dangerously close to me. Fawkes intercepted the spell because he will choose to protect me first, no matter what I say or want. It was a dark magic spell that left him in a reborn state. I sent Hagrid to check upon them, as another wave of Death eaters had appeared around me. My instructions were to bring them to me, as I knew Voldermort was looking for them. At that time, I had no idea that the Potters had been betrayed or that their secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Hagrid brought Harry to me, I left him in his and Poppy's care and went to Godric's Hollow. All I found a ruined house and a burned cloak, which I believed was Voldemort's. With James and Lily's body missing, which I presume were destroyed in the explosion...."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had not been paying much attention to the Headmaster's words, his thoughts moving upon what to share next. So it took him a few moments to understand what the Headmaster had just said. But when he did, everything inside him froze. He couldn't control the anger as his voice thundered out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What the bloody hell do you mean that my parent's bodies were missing, Dumbeldore?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do comment what you guys think about this?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The future becomes the past (6)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DAPHNE POTTER </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was listening so intently to the Headmaster'sHeadmaster's words for an explanation about her husband's life as a child, that she didn't grasp a significant fact when mentioned. When Harry nearly growled out his question, she went over the Headmaster'sHeadmaster's words again, a gasp making it out of her soon after. It was less because of the untold information and more because of the feelings permeating through her marriage bond. Waves of confusion, anger, fear, were crashing inside, making it difficult for her to concentrate. So intense were these emotions that her mind couldn't decide how to calm her husband down. Fortunately for her, there was one more entity now alive who could do it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Hedwig, who had been resting on Junior's chair after calming the teenager, flew in front of Harry's face. But unlike before, she looked ready to attack, precking loudly and wings flapping hard. It was enough to give her Husband a shock, probably more because Harry flinched back in his seat and the magic accumulating around him dissipated. It also gave her enough control that she grabbed Harry's face, telling him to calm down. For a few seconds, it looked like he did not even recognize her, but after another preck from Hedwig, the swirl of emotions on his face muted. Another minute passed before he turned to face the HeadmasterHeadmaster. She could see that everyone was looking at them with amazement, most likely due to the display of magic Harry had shown a minute ago. Her eyes moved over Junior, who too looked shocked, but seemed too tired to react. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I was told that my parents were buried in the cemetery at Godric's Hollow. If their bodies went missing that night, what is in their graves?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Headmaster shared a glance with Madam Bones before answering calmly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nothing, The caskets are empty, Mr. Potter. May I know who told you about where your parents were buried?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her husband, who had once again started to get angry, stopped at that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't remember.... I mean I assumed..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The HeadmasterHeadmaster cut him off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Did you ever try to learn what else happened that night, and after that, Mr. Potter?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry's silence answered that question for everyone. The HeadmasterHeadmaster spoke again; his eyes focused on Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It was a common knowledge that your parent's bodies were missing, and the graves were symbolic, Mr. Potter. If you had read any copy of the Daily Prophet of November and December month of 1981, you would have found a mention of reward for anyone who could bring information about your parent's bodies."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why did nobody ever tell me this?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know about anyone else, Mr. Potter, but I didn't mention it because I thought you would have researched everything about your parents after rejoining the wizarding world. It seems to me that I was incorrect in my assessment." The HeadmasterHeadmaster replied in the same calm tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry flushed a little at the words, his eyes snapping to Andromeda, who was the next to speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It was no one's responsibility to tell you, Mr. Potter. Mentioning about family members' death is something the Wizarding world tends to avoid in most cases, so except Sirius, nobody else would have considered discussing it with you. I am not sure why you never came across this information when you got access to your family vault because Gringotts should have informed you about the previous lord's conditions of death at that time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now, this she knew why didn't it happen. Harry had told him about his difficulty dealing with the Goblin Nation after the war, which had taken more than a year to resolve. It was likely that the Goblins were too angry at him to follow standard protocol and had not informed him anything apart from what was really necessary. It took some time, but soon Harry relaxed back in his seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Professor, do you have any idea....is there a chance..?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His words had so many emotions behind it that she couldn't stop the tears from appearing in her eyes. Even the Headmaster'sHeadmaster's eyes were a little wet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There are a lot of possibilities, Mr. Potter, but one fact is confirmed. Your parents died that night. I say this because the Potter seat in the Wizengamot was found in an inactive state in the next meeting after the attack. It happens only when there is no Lord to hold the seat, or an eligible Heir to step up to it. There was also the matter of all the Potter vaults going into lockdown, with only young Mr. Potter's trust vault remaining active."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone was staring at Harry as he processed the Headmaster'sHeadmaster's words. Her husband turned to look at Madam Bones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I would need every bit of information there is about the day of the attack and everything that happened after that. Auror reports, Ministry investigation, everything."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Director of DMLE shared a glance with the HeadmasterHeadmaster before replying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If Lord Potter makes a formal request, then I would be able to access everything that there is. Otherwise, we would have to take Wizengamot's approval."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was a problem, as they had no plans to take over their seats for a year. Fortunately, the HeadmasterHeadmaster had an option.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You will have it, Madam Bones. I will sign off the Proxy of House Potter's request as the Chief Warlock."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although she had a good idea who the Proxy was, she still enquired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And who is the proxy of House Potter, Headmaster?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He is an old man, Mrs. Potter, who took up the Proxy when the Ministry sealed the Potter wills. He was quite close to Harry's parents and had proof of being granted the Proxy." The Headmaster replied, his eyes twinkling just like her husband had told her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron spoke up at that moment, his eyes fixed on the Headmaster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" If that old man was you, a few more questions arise, Professor. Please continue your explanation about Harry's placement."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The discussions among several people in the room, which had started in the meantime, stopped at that moment. After taking a deep breath, the Headmaster continued his explanation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"After I had checked over the house, I started looking for someone who would take care of Harry. Last I knew, Sirius was the secret keeper, and It seemed that he had betrayed the Potters, so he was not a choice. The same was with Remus, as he and Potter's were not on good terms for the past few months. I only knew of four other families that could protect Harry and keep him safe. Placing him with Andromeda was an option, but it could have given the remaining House Black members a chance to gain custody over him, which I couldn't allow. The Bones and Weasley families had lost quite a few members of their families in past days, and placing Harry with them could have been questioned in the Wizengamot. The last options were the Longbottoms, and with Alice as Harry's godmother, no one could make a claim at him. I don't know why, but Frank Longbottom asked me to wait for two days before bringing Harry over when I informed them about it. But the day I was going to bring Harry to them, they were attacked. I knew I could not keep him with me or at Hogwarts, so I chose the last but best option, Lily's sister. I had enough pull to stop any custody claims by proving Petunia's blood relation to Harry. With a little bit of help from my mentor, I was able to anchor the blood protection of Lily to Petunia, thereby creating a place where Harry would be safe from any type of magical attack."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her husband's shock was evident in his next words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nicolas Flamel helped to set up the blood wards?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, Mr. Potter. Nicolas and his wife had lived for more than 900 years. The knowledge and resources they have gathered would remain unmatched for a long time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione piped up the next question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But it was mentioned that they have only lived for 600 years in the book. And you said 'have'. Are they still alive, Professor?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Headmaster just gave a smile in reply before Harry spoke again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did those wards ever work, Headmaster?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, Mr. Potter. They definitely worked, and in ways that I should have known."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the curious glances from everyone, he explained further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Everyone knows Lily Evans was one of the brightest and most talented witches of her generation. What was only known to a few people that below that mind and talent, laid a ruthless and stubborn determination. Ms. Evans was one the most vicious fighters of the Order, taking down Death eaters in ways I always argued against. If the matter of protecting people who she loved, everything was fair for her. I believe the first person who died by her hand was a man who had managed to knock out James in a very brutal manner. Oddly enough, it was James, the man who was the leader of the most vicious pranksters Hogwarts had seen in decades, who had taken to temper her actions and seen some success. He even told me that he was thinking about becoming a Healer after the war, jokingly saying that the change in his decision was due to his wife. But when I think about it now, it does not feel like he was joking."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry interrupted the Headmaster in between; his eyes fixed on Junior.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We can discuss about my parent's behavior later, Professor."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Headmaster looked a little sheepish as he started speaking again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anyway, the wards were just as ruthless as their creator. I had not thought that someone would notice Hagrid bringing you to privet drive. But it seemed that the flying motorcycle had caught the attention of three followers of Voldermort. An hour after I had left you with Dursely residence, the alert ward around the house informed me of a magical activity at the same home. When I arrived there, all I found was three bleeding donkeys lying just outside the ward perimeter. A little bit of diagnosis told me what had happened. The wards had intercepted the attackers, drained them of their magic completely, destroyed their cores, and turned them into Donkeys before throwing them out. They were admitted to St. Mungo's at my behest, but none of them survived till the next morning. So yes, Mr. Potter, the wards worked just as they were intended to by their creator."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A wave of pride flushed through her marriage bond with Harry. Looking at him, she could see that he was trying to hide the awe he felt for his parents. Even she could admit that Lily Potters's work was impressive. Family was one thing that the Greengrass considered most important, and the Potter seemed to take it steps further. The union between both her and Harry was more complicated than she had thought. Her eyes snapped to the Headmaster when he started speaking again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I admit I did not check up on him again, trusting an old friend to keep an eye on him inform me in any important matter. I knew about Petunia's hate for magic, and thought that by preventing any magical from approaching her house, she would take care of Harry. An assumption, which I know now was totally wrong. When I didn't receive any news from Arabella for a few months, I thought that his family had accepted Harry, and let the matter rest. I did obtain a memory from Arabella of Petunia caring for Harry and used it to stop adoption and custody claims in the Wizengamot. Lord Greengrass, Lord Davis, and Madam Bones, do either of you remember how many such cases were filed?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked at her father, who had an amused smile on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't remember the exact number, Headmaster, but I can't forget my father's grumbling about the delay in important Wizengamot work due to a large number of such cases."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Indeed, Lord Greengrass. There were a total of 53 custody claims for Harry Potter, and since James was related to most of them due to his mother, 39 out of that were of families of the Dark faction. The only member of the Neutral section was Horace Slughorn, with the rest being of Light. Except for one or two families, most of them were interested in Harry with less than optimum reasons. I know of alteast two light families who had plans to betroth Harry to their daughters or relatives, and the less said about the Dark faction, the better. So no, Harry, I did not know that you were being treated as you were at the Durselys. I had expected indifference or something like that, not this, never this."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her father had taught her and Astoria a lot of things to take over the House Greengrass's business. One of the things had been to judge how honest a person was. Right now, it looked like that either the Headmaster truly believed what he was saying, or he was an excellent liar, which given his long age, was a possibility. She knew Harry would want her assessment of the Headmaster's words, so she needed to come to a decision. Trusting her gut feeling was a rare thing for her, but she believed in it right now. A small nod from her relaxed her husband, and unknown to her, Junior too. They decided to cover the next two year's memories before taking a break. Harry started the explanation once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A lot of things happened in the summer after 6th year. Professor Dumbledore was reappointed at his positions, Fudge resigned, and Scrimgeour was chosen as the next minister, and the Ministry accepted that Voldermort was back....Bones Manor was also attacked that summer, and Sue was the only survivor. We later found that only 5 of 30 attackers had survived the attack."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked at the Bones family and could see that Ginger was sobbing heavily while Madam Bones looked determined. It took a few words from Sue to finally settle the younger Bones down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Professor Dumbledore arrived at Privet Drive to take me away. After scaring the Dursely family in the softest way I can think of, he took me to convince Slughorn to return to Hogwarts. I don't know how, but somehow, I succeeded in that task. Slughorn agreed to come back to Hogwarts, and Professor Dumbledore dropped me at the Burrow. Along with the Weasley's, I met fleur there too. She had joined Gringotts as part-time and had agreed to marry Bill."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blush on Bill and Fleur's face was clear to everyone, and she didn't miss the glances both of them were sharing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I stayed there until the day we left for Hogwarts. Various things happened in that time, Florean was attacked, Ollivander had disappeared, and much more. The one good news that we had was that Fred and Geroge had set up their shop in the alley and were becoming more successful by the day."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> She could see that Harry's gaze was now fixed upon Mrs. Weasley, trying to make her understand the depth of what he was saying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They started getting orders from the Ministry and other organizations for their defensive and offensive products, and their joke items were more famous than ever. Given that I was the starting investor in their business, I got a 30% share for that and further investment. Weasley Wizard Wheezes was making me 1000 galleons per month at its peak that year, the same amount that I had invested in the start."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A lot of people in the room were looking at Fred and George in a different light. Her father was included in that number, too, staring at twins, who had broad smiles on their faces, with a thoughtful expression. If she knew her father as profoundly as she thought, the twins would be getting a lot more investment than they had in the other future. Molly Weasley looked like she may say something, but was once again stopped by Arthur Weasley. It might have been the right decision, as her expression didn't really look much supportive right now. Harry, who was still looking at the Weasley matriarch, shook his head and continued speaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We three came across Draco Malfoy talking to Borgin about repairing something but were unable to learn more about it. I suspected that he was doing something for Voldermort and had become a death eater, but my closest friends disagreed with me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron and Jean flushed in their seats. She knew they regretted not paying much attention to Harry's words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I joined the potions class with Ron at Professor McGonagall insistence, although it was more because it was Slughorn who would be teaching. With the help of a used textbook, I became quite proficient in potions, with the Professor estimating me to be as good as my mother. The book I used was the property of the Half-blood prince."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No one gave any reaction to that name, not that they had much expectation of it. Severus Snape's imaginary name was as unknown as it should be. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There was a tense atmosphere in the school as the classes continued, and soon, I had my first private lesson with Professor Dumbledore."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry hesitated after this, glancing at all five of them. This was another point that they had debated most about. She, Ron, and Sue wanted to show Horcruxes' truth while Harry and Jean wanted to omit the mention of it. Since Tracey had refused to take a side, their opinion was decided on. Harry's voice brought her out of her musings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" What I am going to show you next is something I don't really want to. But the majority of us think that it is essential for all of you to know this...... There is a reason why Voldermort didn't die that night. It was because before attacking my parent's home, he had made himself immortal using the darkest and vilest of magical rituals. He had created Horcrux....."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Merlin"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck, No"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Andromeda, Dumbledore, and Bill had reacted simultaneously, but the former two had largely confused her. It seemed that Dumbledore had still not found about the Horcruxes. Andromeda knowing was another thing, but she could chalk it up due to being a House Black daughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"yes, Professor, Andi, Bill. Voldermort had made multiple Horcruxes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time Dumbledore nearly groaned, while Andromeda had closed her eyes. The ensuing silence was broken by Lord Davis, who was staring at them with a slightly irritated expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Would you mind explaining what exactly these Horcruxes are?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her husband looked at Jean, who huffed before answering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Horcruxes are containers hosting a part of the soul of a Witch or Wizard. It can only be created by murdering someone. Herpo the foul, is credited for creating this ritual, and it is only recorded in the book Magick Moste Evile."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the end of her small explanation, everyone who understood what Jean meant had a horrified expression on their face. Bill was the next one to speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How many?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Seven"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even Bill looked defeated after that answer. Soon after, Harry played the first memory of his sixth year. Since he had only conceded to show these memories on the premise of showing them all at once, she leaned back comfortably, and observed everyone as they learned about the Dark Lord. As the memories progressed, it was clear that people were starting to understand precisely who Tom Riddle was. Bastard son of a squib and Muggle, born of rape, a half-blood wizard who was shaped by many experiences of his childhood, and who had used the pureblood cause as a cover to cause destruction upon everything he hated. No adult seemed to miss the fact that Slughorn had sat upon a critical knowledge for years, and had stayed hidden until he had no other option. Seeing a recently graduated Tom Riddle working at Borgin and Burke was a little disconcerting but not more than knowing that he had killed an old lady to acquire some significant relics. It also told a lot about magical prowess of him, as House elf's were not as easy to confound due to differences in the type of magic in them from humans. Nearly everyone in the room cursed when it became clear why a DADA teacher never lasted more than a year, which was expected, as everyone in the room except the Headmaster had suffered due to changing teachers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Harry's memory leaving with Dumbledore started, she took up his hand and started rubbing it. This memory had been a part of his nightmares for years and probably still was. She hoped that coming into the past would help him get free of it. Everyone shivered after seeing the lake and the creepy boat. When Dumbledore explained that he would have to drink the potion, more than one cuss word was heard. But before anyone could say something, Dumbeldore had started drinking the potion. What followed after that was something straight out of a tragic play. The expression on the memory of Harry's face as he made the Headmaster drink, nearly brought tears in her eyes. Slytherins had suffered a lot after Voldermort's revival, but the other Houses had suffered worse things than torture and death threats. Harry stopped the memory once his memory self and Dumbledore arrived at Hogsmeade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Before we see what happened next, there is some more information that will help everyone in seeing the full picture."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next set of memories were all about Draco Malfoy. Right from the day in Knockturn alley to Harry confronting Dumbledore in his office about Malfoy. Only the last memory was of Harry handing over the vial of Felix Felicis potion to his friends. When the memory stopped, Harry looked straight at the Headmaster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Remember this moment, Professor. You made many mistakes and wrong decisions in your long life, but none of them made many people, including me, rethink everything we knew about you like this decision. Your willingness and efforts to save Draco Malfoy's soul destroyed every bit of credibility, awe about your brilliance, importance of your works and achievements, and finally, the trust people put in you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could feel her husband's hesitation as he tried to put his own feelings into words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The effect that your this decision had neutralized every explanation, every reason I had accepted for your actions. If not for your diary, I would have considered you a manipulative Dark Lord worse than even Voldermort, Professor."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The words seemed to hit like a sledgehammer to the Headmaster, who flinched back in his seat. Harry's admission had shaken the older man enough to bring tears in his eyes. Even Fawkes had been affected, as the Pheonix seemed to dull a little at that moment. Harry started the last memory in the Pensieve soon after.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she had seen this memory the first time, her dislike for the Headmaster had jumped up many notches. He had made Harry seem him die, and no matter how much Jean and others justified the Headmaster's action, she could not accept it. When Snape hit the memory Dumbledore with a killing curse, nearly everyone in the room reacted. While most of them were cursing Snape, Madam Bones, Tracey's Dad, Ted Tonks, Nymphadora, and the Grangers were looking at each other. She knew that they all were thinking about Dumbledore's words to Snape just before his death. When Snape was driven off from Harry by Buckbeak, Madam Bones exclamation nearly made her smile. The Director of DMLE had not missed how close Snape had been at hitting Harry with a fire flame, right on the eyes. She had plans for the potion master for everything he had done to her husband and others, and Madam Bones' help was going to make it much more enjoyable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She glared hard at Mrs. Weasley when a smug expression appeared on her face after seeing memory Harry and Ginny interact. She had no problems with the youngest Weasley, but Harry Potter was going to be with Daphne Greengrass, younger or older. That smug expression evaporated when Bill's condition came up. Fenrir Greyback was not going to scratch even a hair off the eldest Weasley son this time, and maybe even end up paying for his future self's crimes along with his, if the anger visible on the Weasley Clan and Delacour's was any indication. The memory ended just as Mrs. Weasley and Fleur started hugging each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a minute of silence, Ron spoke up. Since he and Sue knew most about the unknown after-effects of that day, she let them take the lead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"After the war was over, we found out a lot of things that happened directly due to this attack on Hogwarts. Things that had been suppressed by Minister Scrimgeour and later on by the Ministry under Voldermort's control."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron's voice had become neutral now like he was reading an evening report.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"9 students died later due to the curses they were stuck with that night, triple that number suffered in one way or other. The death eaters assaulted six girls they had come across and tortured four muggle-born till they had lost all their senses. It took us a lot of time, but we soon realized that something even worse had happened that night. Greyback and his fellow werewolves had bitten or infected 23 students during the attack. Somehow, Madam Pomfrey overlooked the nature of wounds on those 23 students, and they were sent home with basic treatments. On full moon nineteen days later, all except one lived with their family or were in a crowded room. Forty people died that night, and nearly ninety were infected. Only three families were purebloods and received help from the Ministry. The muggle parents who were bit had been executed, while others were obliviated about any knowledge of magic. All the muggle-borns were moved to a safe house, which was owned by one of the death eaters. When the war ended, the population of that house stood at 197, with 39 under the age of 17 and 9 under the age of ten. The youngest was a girl, just three years old......"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Enough..just stop. Please...stop." Tracey's mother's pained cry was enough to stop Ron in between, who finally seemed to realize how his words were affecting people around him. Her father, who she had never seen showing much emotion, was pale-faced along with the other adults. Charlie Weasley, Nymphadora, and Brat had joined Percy in puking their guts out. Even with the tense atmosphere, she couldn't help but be impressed with Dobby as the overexcited elf kept the room clean. Ronnie and a few other children had turned white-faced and looked devastated, with the only exception being Junior and her younger self. Unlike others, Junior seemed to be trembling with anger. He had recently learned about Lupin, and, combined with the age of those turned, it was difficult for him. On the other hand, Munchkin looked totally neutral, but being her older self, she knew that the young girl was giving everything to control her emotions. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sue, who had been silent till then, finally looked at the Headmaster, her eyes full of anger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know it was your older self that did it, Professor, but you have been giving chances to people like Draco to save their souls for a long time, all at the cost of innocent people. People who looked up to you, followed you, sacrificed a lot for you, and every time you paid them back in worse ways. I looked into everything you did since you joined Hogwarts as a teacher, Professor, and more often than not, you have let the major incident pass or suppressed them, all in an effort to give them another chance. My family paid for trusting in you, Harry suffered because his parents had trusted you enough to make you Proxy, every child has suffered in a way or other since Snape has joined Hogwarts because you never looked into his behavior, the members of Order of Pheonix sustained due to your insistence of using nonlethal spells even in the face of the life-threatening fights. All because you failed to act responsibly to the position you were in. If you had stopped Draco before, Hogwarts wouldn't have breached...."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron gathered his wife in a hug as her voice had turned hoarse by the end. Harry didn't look like he had anything to say, and neither did anyone else. Dumbledore had not looked up from the table since the memory had stopped, but it was not difficult to notice the tear that were dropping on the table.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do comment what you guys think about this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The future becomes the past (7)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all,</p><p>This chapter might feel a little boring. I just want to get done with the 7 years and move on to so many things I have imagined. The next two chapters which will also cover the last book will be the same.</p><p>BTW my beta once again disappeared, so I am looking for one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span>HARRY POTTER</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought about taking a break, but then decided to continue. Only one more year of memories was left before they would remove the youngsters from the room. It was already nearing dinner time, and they could break for it after the memories of last year. Clearing his throat to get everyone's attention, he spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"After Professor Dumbledore's death, there was no chance of me returning to Hogwarts. We knew that Voldermort would come out in the open soon, and the school would fall under his control. There was also the issue of looking for the Horcruxes. Ron and Hermione told me that they were coming along with me. We decided to leave a few days after my birthday, since a friend might have killed us for not attending her wedding."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave a small smile to Fleur, who blushed at the inference of his words. Bill, too was getting a ribbing from his brothers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"After Professor's funeral at Hogwarts, all three of us returned back to our homes, two of us wondering if it would be our final time. I went back to Privet Drive, knowing this would be the last summer I would spend at that hellhole. Mr. Weasley and Kingsley arrived at my aunt's house a few days later to inform my relatives what would happen. The Order of Pheonix, a powerhouse that had fought Voldermort in both wars, came up with a brilliant idea to take me away from home by brooms and other nontraceable magic means. Severus Snape suggested the idea, but I don't understand why Moody, one the best aurors the ministry ever had, chose to go ahead with that idiotic plan."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Any trace of amusement had vanished from his voice; his eyes fixed on the while owl sleeping on one of the spare chairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The plan was successful in evacuating me from Privet Drive, but the cost was too much. Moody died a few minutes after we left, targeted personally by Voldermort, Fred lost an ear from a Dark curse. But something else happened that night, something that destroyed every bit of innocence that was left inside me. Hedwig, who I had left in her cage, was stuck by a Killing curse fired by Rookwood. She died right before my eyes, and I couldn't do anything but run away, destroying her body to stop another death eater. That night I lost my first friend and the last gift my Godfather ever managed to give me. All because the Order chose an idiotic plan to evacuate me on their own."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice had turned into a growl by the end, eyes staring at Dumbledore with anger. Even knowing that Hedwig's death was not the Order's fault, he couldn't help but be angry with them, and by extension, Dumbledore. A movement at the side made him turn to Junior, who had closed his eyes and leaned back, looking defeated. Anger still surging inside, he would have said more if not for his wife, who was willing him to calm down. Daphne had always understood what Hedwig had meant for him and how the way of her loss was connected with him refusing to use any other post owl. After taking a few moments to calm himself, he spoke up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"After arriving at Burrow, everyone started preparing for Bill and Fleur's wedding while we readied the final preparation to leave after the wedding. Ron and Mr. Weasley had already arranged a excuse for why he would not be attending Hogwarts that year, ..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused there, looking a Jean for one final confirmation. After a few moments of hesitation, she nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jean had modified the memories of her parents and sent them off to Australia."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The uproar was worse than he had expected. Every adult was reacting to his words in one way or another. Hermione's parents were focusing on Jean and Hermione both, not noticing the increasing intensity of glare Tracey was throwing at them. Daphne, too, seemed to have seen her friend's mood and moved to stop her, but was a second too late. A massive bang came from her wand, nearly throwing Hermione off her seat, not that Tracey noticed it, her eyes locked on a teary Jean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut the fuck up, all of you. That's enough."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean's father looked like he wanted to say something, but was stopped by Tracey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, what she did was wrong and unethical. But that does not give you any right to shout at her. I know what your reac...."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <strong>
    <span>Trace,"</span>
  </strong>
  <span> Jean's voice snapped out like a whip, warning Tracey to consider what she was going to say. Tracey stopped in between, pausing for a few seconds before speaking again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What Jean did was wrong, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. But think about this, she was a school student, who had been fighting in a war against people who specifically targeted people like her. Due to her friendship with Harry, she was nearly on top of their hit list. So she did what she had to keep her loved ones safe and paid a very heavy price for it. Probably more heavy than all five of us. We all took actions, made decisions during that time, which were unethical, wrong, and not something we were proud of. But we did it because we didn't have any other options. We were fighting a war that should have never started, which our elder continuously failed to fight or stop, and then refused to teach us to fight. The ministry was more of a hindrance than a help, and our school teachings were way below what we needed. For all the famed Auror department and other resistance, it fell down on Hogwarts' students to fight at last. So none of you are in a position to judge any of us for our decisions when we took them because you all didn't take any."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the end of her rant, Tracey was glaring at all the magical elders, who didn't seem to have any response to it. He hadn't interrupted her because of his own actions. While he never agreed with Jean's action regarding her parents, his thoughts for others were the same as Tracey. Few months after Hogwarts' battle, when the Auror department had invited him to join them, they had got a straight refusal. When Kingsley had arranged a meeting of him with the Senior Aurors for this issue, his pointed questions of lack of Aurors during the fight had got no clear answers. All they could say was that their job stopped them from helping. Their excuses could have been valid and authentic, but he hadn't cared anymore. After his experiences with the ministry, he couldn't trust them anymore, and that intuition had been proved in a few months after that. Grasping the silence in the room, he started speaking again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Our advance preparations turned out a correct decision. The ministry fell the day of marriage, and we had to go on a run right from the ceremony. A few days before it happened, Minister Scrimgeour had arrived to burrow to give away the things Professor Dumbledore had written in his will. I received the snitch I had caught in my first match, while Hermione and Ron received a storybook and a Deluminator, respectively. Apparating away from Burrow, we took refuge in the muggle world. Two death eaters soon caught up with when we spoke Volermort's name, not knowing that Voldermort had placed a taboo on it, and the death eaters were able to track people who used it. We fought and got away from them, taking refuge at Sirius's old house. Just think, we were fighting against a Dark Lord so brilliant that he could track people down who only spoke his name, all over the country. Not many people know it, but this is the reason why everyone still refuses to say his name."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As everyone absorbed his words, his eyes swept over the younger six. There was no guarantee that things would happen, just as it did in the past. Their travel might have an effect which none of them knew, changing everything. If he and other time traveler fell or were incapacitated, there was a good chance that Junior would have to get involved. Ronnie and Hermione would follow him in due to their friendship, Munchkin and Ginger, due to the contracts. Only Brat could stay away from everything, but she was not the one to leave her friend alone. And right now, all six of them looked terrified, even Munchkin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We found out first break in the search for Horcruxes at the Grimmauld's place itself. The locket I had retrieved with Professor Dumbledore from the cave, was a fake, containing a slip inside it. It was written by Regulus Black, Sirius's younger brother, that he had stolen the Horcrux and intended to destroy it before his death. We found his room at the house, and were able to make a connection of his name with the initials on the note. Kreacher confirmed it and told us that Mundugus had stolen the locket. Another thing I can lay at our feet, Professor. You couldn't control the thief in your group, and he stole away most of my inheritance in the house."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not expecting any reaction from the Professor, he continued on, promising himself to deal with Mundugus early on. His eyes flew to a sleeping Teddy as he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We received some good news while we were waiting for Kreacher to come back. Tonks had given birth to a son, my first Godchild, Teddy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Nymphadora sitting in front of him looked shaken right now, but a small smile slipped on her face at this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A day later, Kreacher was finally able to catch up with Mundugus and bring him to the house. After a little bit of interrogation, he told us the worse bit of information we had expected. Dolores Umbridge had confiscated the locket from him, and was wearing it regularly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reaction was something to be recorded. Every single person in the room cursed, some much more creative than others. Only Ted Tonks's response was different, if 'Of course it was her' could be said so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"After a month of planning, we acted on our plan to break into the ministry and get the locket. With a little use of Polyjuice and Weasley Wizard Wheezes products, we were able to get into it. Getting the locket from Umbridge went with small hitches, but getting out was where everything went wrong. As the head of the muggle-born commission, Umbridge was interviewing muggle-borns and half-bloods for the charge of stealing magic. As we left, we rescued a large number of witches and wizards scheduled for punishment set by the commission, which did not go unnoticed. While apprating away, Corban Yaxley managed to grab Jean's arms. She was able to get free, but not before he had learned the secret about Grimmauld's place. Knowing our safe house was lost, she apprated us to the woods where the Quidditch cup was held, Ron getting splinched in the process."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Weasley horrific cry forced him to pause, but Jean had gathered her wits by then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I had already anticipated that it might happen sometime, Mrs. Weasley. The essence of dittany was at hand, and Ron recovered soon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Weasley looked like she would say something, but was once again stopped by one of her family member, this time by Ronnie. Shaking his head, he continued on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We had got the Horcrux, but had no method to destroy it. With each passing day, that locked started to effect all of us, some worse than others. One of us parted their way, but came back just when they were needed the most. Before that, the two of us visited Godric's hollow, got in near combat with Voldermort, destroying my wand in the process. Due to Professor Dumbledore's plans, I managed to obtain the Gryffindor's sword and destroy the Horcrux. Soon after, we visited a schoolmate's house for more information but were betrayed due to personal reasons. Once again managing to escape by a hair's breadth, we got a little too relaxed. One night, after hearing a particular refreshing radio program from the resistance, I spoke Voldermort's name. The snatchers, groups of people who were looking for muggle-borns, resistance, and others on the run, were near our tent in seconds. By now, Voldermort had modified the taboo on his name to such an extent that taking it would now break every protecting enchantment around you and inform your location about the Death Eaters. They entered our tent and subdued us quickly. One of them recognized Hermione, and we were taken to one of Voldermort's favored Lieutenant house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice once again came growling out, naming one of the places he hated the most.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <strong>
    <span>Malfoy Manor"</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do comment what you think about this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The future becomes the past (8)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone. Sorry for the delay. My sister's wedding is coming up soon, and here in India it is a very lengthy and energy consuming process, esp. for Bride's brother. With me being constantly on move, it was difficult to write even a single chapter. Even this chapter is not checked for errors as much as others are. I did what I could. </p><p>Thank you for being with the story, and keep reading. :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DAPHNE GREENGRASS</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could feel Harry's body stiffening as he talked about the place all six of them hated. In the future, after the carnage by the Weasley family was over, she, along with Sue and Tracey, had taken great pleasure in destroying every bit of the Malfoy family, and that manor had taken the worst brunt of her anger. By the time three of them had been done, the manor was a cursed, burning ruin, with everything inside and around it destroyed. Even the lands around it were emptied of anything connected to the then extinct family, the buried ancestors' remains included. Harry's voice brought her out of her musings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Long story short, Bellatrix saw the Gryffindor sword with us and became suspicious that we had broken inside her vault at Gringotts. She imprisoned Ron and me in the manor's basement, where we met Luna, Ollivander, Dean, and a goblin named Griphook while keeping Hermione for interrogation. With Professor Dumbeldore's brother and Dobby's help, we managed to break out and escape the manor just before Voldermort arrived, but the price for it was heavy. A knife throw stuck Dobby by Bellatrix right in his heart, and he died in my arms."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her Husband's words had become hoarse by the end, and everyone looked sad about the hyperactive elf they had seen since morning. She looked around for the said elf but didn't see him in the room. After composing himself, Harry started speaking again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dobby had rescued us to Shell Cottage, the home of Bill and Fleur Weasley. That house by the sea is one of the few things I would miss coming back. During the days we stayed there, it filled us with the determination to go back again to fight again. It was where I was told about my godson's birth by his father, and near which I buried Dobby with my own hands. After the burial, I had a lot of time to think about everything and came to a few conclusions. First, one of the Horcruxes was in Bellatrix's vault, and we would need to break in Gringotts to get it. Second, the three objects in the story 'The tale of three brothers' are real, and the third, that Voldemort did not know that we were after his Horcruxes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could continue further, Tonks's voice made him pause.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are kidding right now, aren't you? The three gifts of Death are just Children's stories, mate. They are not real. There are records of hundreds of people trying and failing to collect them all. Even the Ministry tried to find them once, but were not able to recover even one. I know, I have read those dusty files under Moody."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since her Husband looked a little hesitant in telling them, she rolled her eyes and poked him. His tendency to not share information about his personal things to others was as appealing as it was irritating. Appealing when it was to others, irritating when it was to her. After sharing a glance with the Headmaster, he sighed and explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know whether they were Death's gift or not, Nymphadora." She could see that he was intentionally using the Rookie auror's full name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But the three objects of the story are real. Nobody ever found them because they were held by some of the magical world's most powerful entities. The Elder Wand or Deathstick, as it is known, can be found in our history easily. Right now, it is in the hands of one of the most powerful Wizards alive, who won its allegiance after defeating his old friend in what is rightfully known as Dual of the century."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was not difficult to notice that Harry's eyes were focused on the Headmaster. Soon everyone was looking at the older man, who brought out the Elder Wand. A hush fell through the room as everyone stared at one of the Myths of the magical world. From the corner of her eye, she saw Munchkin explaining Junior about the Elder Wand, while Jean was doing the same to her parents and Hermione on the other side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The second gift, The Resurrection Stone, was passed on by the middle brother to his family, which eventually took up a different name. The most powerful family member would one day meet up with three other Wizards and Witches and set up a school for magical children in Scotland. Yes, I am talking about Salazar Slytherin, and the stone still remains inside the family ring, hidden where the last of the known members of the family died."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Headmaster's eyes frowned at this mention, and she knew why. But this time, he would not be getting anywhere that cursed place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The third and final gift of Death, according to the story, was the Invisibility cloak. A cloak so powerful, that it can hide it's wearer from everything. No spell or enchantment can detect it, summon it, track it, or destroy it, with the only exception being the Peverell family magic. It was the sole object of three whose location was always known, but the family holding it was too dangerous to obtain it from them. First the Peverells, and then the Potters, People tried taking it from them, but every one of them failed. The cloak had become the most prized asset and most hated burden for the family. A famed heirloom, which was the reason for the Death of most members of the Potter family. By the time Grandfather inherited it, plans were under research to do something about it. Unfortunately, Voldermort stepped up during this time, and by the end, My father, Mother, Grandfather, Grandmother, and the rest of Potter were dead, with me being the last member, still holding the cloak. And somehow, the three gifts from the future have come back with me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry's Holly wand came out and snapped in a circle. The three hallows appeared out of nowhere, shining brightly, before coming to rest in front of her husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I knew they were bonded with me, but did not think that they would follow me to the past. We can count it as another point against them being Death's gifts. They are most likely potent objects enchanted by the Peverell brothers. And now, we have two sets of them in this timeline and no idea how it would affect everything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone started discussing what Harry had said and would have done it for a long time if Jean had not pointed it out to them. Harry continued soon after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"After talking with Mr. Ollivander and Griphook, we settled on a plan. Griphook would help us break into Gringotts, and the price of his would be the Gryffindor's sword. I agreed upon it, planning to give it to the goblin after the Horcrux was destroyed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused before starting the first of two memories of that year. Knowing this memory would not go well with many in the group, she opened up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What you all will see in this memory, might not be legal right now. But when it happened in the future, the Ministry had changed its rules. Before judging them for their actions, remember what Tracey said. These 3 were seventeen-year students, attempting to do things that much more experienced people had failed in, and in tiny part for themselves."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Jean gave her a small smile, as both of their actions were not something others would expect in the memory, which started soon after. Everyone was observing the memory closely, so when Jean polyjuiced to become Bellatrix, a shudder passed through nearly everyone in the room, despite knowing it was Jean. As the memory continued and the trio's plan to break in Gringotts became more apparent, more than a few exceptions were heard in the room. When Harry first used the Imperio curse, she paused the memory, wanting to stop the rant most of them seemed to build up to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Keep in mind that Harry did nothing illegal. The Ministry had legalized the use of unforgivable by this time, and Goblins have never been considered anything other than magical creatures. Yes, it was unethical, but he did what he had to, without harming the goblin permanently. It was war, everyone. There was more to care about that personal honor or legality."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was logical that there would be arguments against her words, some pretty excellent and correct, so she played the memory once again, not giving anyone the chance to reply. As the memory progressed, it was clear that the trio had been lucky more than once in the future. Fooling the Goblins was not an easy thing, and if they had been caught, the Goblins would have completed Voldemort's wish to kill her husband with full pleasure. Unnoticed by most of the others, Madam Bones and her father shared a look after seeing the security charms inside the Lestrange vault. She wondered what it was about but couldn't think of anything. When the trio climbed upon the Dragon to escape, most people's reaction was quite amusing. While Mr. Weasley, Professor Dumbledore, her, Jean, and Tracey's parents looked resigned, the Tonks family, along with others, looked horrified. A sudden wave of amusement and happiness spread through her marriage bond, and when she looked for the reason, something settled inside her too. Harry was staring at Junior, who was being poked by Munchkin for being too Gryffindorish. She wanted a happy life for her younger self, and Junior was the perfect option. She knew that the young boy would be able to normalize her younger self and force her to stop thinking of everything as a business transaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By now, the memory had reached where the trio had jumped off the blind Dragon. Harry paused the memory there and started speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Since our exit from the bank was not exactly subtle, the news about it reached Voldermort. When he came to know that we had taken the Hufflepuff cup from it, he knew. Through my connection to him, I was able to see into his mind as he thought about the location of all the Horcruxes. The last one, whose location we had yet not known, was at Hogwarts. Knowing that Voldemort was going to check up on all of them, we decided to get the last one before he found out about the others. Unfortunately, Hogwarts and Hogsmeade were under the management of the latest Headmaster of Hogwarts, Severus Tobias Snape."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was nearly snarling now, no doubt everything that had happened under Snape's term as the Headmaster. She, along with other Slytherins, had suffered too, despite what others thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Snape knew I will come back to Hogwarts sooner or later, and would be able to sneak inside the school. He suggested using caterwauling charm all over the Hogsmeade and many other measures, too, just to catch me. I know you do not believe it, Professor, but the captured Deatheaters confirmed all this information after the war. Snape is a true bastard, one who cares only about him and thinks that the world owes everything to him. He…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <strong>
    <span>Harry</span>
  </strong>
  <span>"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron's voice whipped through the room, stopping what was going to be a long rant. They all knew that Severus Snape's life's and actions needed to be discussed, but right now was not the time. She could feel her husband trying to control his emotions as he took a deep breath before speaking again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Deatheaters nearly caught us that night, but Aberforth helped us escape them by hiding us in his bar. After a small discussion, he agreed to help us reach the school, showing us a secret passage to school. The person who came to take us inside was a visible wounded Neville Longbottom. As he escorted us inside, we got the first view of everything happening inside Hogwarts through his words. The passage took us straight to Room of Requirement, which had become a refuge for people being hunted by the Carrows, the Deatheater twins who had taken up positions inside the school. With only students of three houses present there, I thought that Slytherins were enjoying their place under the regime of Voldermort, never knowing how wrong I was at that moment."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She caught his hand in assurance, knowing what he was thinking about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"EverythingEverything that happened after we entered that room was something straight out of a nightmare. When the sun rose the next morning over Hogwarts, it was all over, or so we thought. Just watch…."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Words finally failed him as he gestured for the next and the last memory of Hogwarts to start. Everyone quieted down as they watched what was supposed to be the final chapter of a prolonged conflict. When Fred Weasley died, it felt like something had been sucked out of everyone in the room. The Weasley family looked horror-struck, especially George Weasley. With each Death that followed, things continued getting tense. Harry had hidden away Remus from the memory, but the sight of Nymphadora's dead body was enough to break the calm facade of Andromeda Tonks. Then came the part she really hated, wondering what the reactions were going to be. She knew that her husband had knowingly put Snape's memories after showing all the deaths. In the scene where Snape gave away his memory, she hoped that the adults caught what Snape's actions showed. As the potion master's memories continued, a murmuring started in the room, and by the end, nearly everyone in the room was enraged. Surprisingly, it was not Mrs. Weasley who spoke first, but her own mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So all of that was just a preparation for making him accept his Death, Dumbledore? Everything he faced since the Potter's Death, was all of it for this moment? All your little nuggets of wisdom about forgiveness, sacrifice, doing what was right, was everything for this? Because from where I am looking, it seems like that you arranged for things to mold him as a perfect martyr. Answer me, you bloody fool."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the end, her mother's voice had become strained, not to mention that she had never heard Natalie Greengrass swear. For the first time since they all had arrived in the manor, Dumbeldore looked pale and was shaking. Jean's mother was the next to add to get their attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am assuming you knew about this Horcrux thing since the second year, Headmaster. Why did you not inform him earlier? You took many things for granted, depending upon things to happen only in a certain way and time. I also want to know that whether you researched any other way to take the Horcrux out of Mr. Potter, or did you just decide on your own?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was looking at the Headmaster now, waiting for an answer. The answer, which would determine how they treated the Headmaster from now on, was delayed by her husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Think upon it, Professor. I want that answer too. For everyone who died to save me, for everything that happened to me, and for every Death that could have been prevented, you owe it to us, Professor."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then without giving a pause, he waved for the memory to continue. Watching Harry willingly walk off to die was another thing she had nightmares about. While the memory didn't show his thoughts as he had walked towards the forbidden forest, she knew about them after hearing it from him a long time ago. The appearance of ghosts of Potters, Lupin, and Black brought a hiccup from Junior, their words making him cry. The memory paused after that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am not going to show you what happened just after that. Approaching Voldermort without any wand, I gave him a free shot at me, which he gladly took. The killing curse hit me the second time in my life, and this time, I was dead. But something happened after that, and I was returned back to the land of the living, as the Killing curse had taken the part of Voldemort's soul residing inside me. What happened next became famous all over the magical world."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a wave of his hand, the memory started when Hagrid brought her Husband's body to the school. Things progressed quickly in the memory as the fight began. Seeing Mrs. Weasley end the monster that was Bellatrix Lestrange, brought a lot of attention to Weasley Matriarch, who was flushing with embarrassment. The twins especially were looking at their mother with awe. When the Dark Lord's own curse stuck back at him, and his body fell, another murmur passed through the room. The memory stopped at that scene. Harry's voice soon rang out like a final bell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And that was the end of the war with Voldemort and Pureblood believers, or so we thought."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence ensued in the room after that as people came to terms with everything that would have happened in the next four years. Ron spoke up soon after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We will break for dinner now. After that, everyone still in school will leave the room. You all can either leave for your homes or stay here in the hall of manor. We need another hour for some discussion with the adults."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they had expected, the youngsters started protesting loudly. Some of them were giving pretty good arguments, but the decision was made. A minute after their protest started, a twice pulsing wave of magic passed through the room, and Harry's voice rang out. She knew her husband's eyes would be glowing now, as it usually happened when he was irritated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Enough. You all will do, as Ron said. Everything we thought you all should know has already been discussed. The rest is for the adults. Only Percy can stay off all of you; that's my decision."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That ended all the verbal protest, but some still looked defiant, Junior the most. A few whispering words from Harry solved that situation too.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The future becomes the past(9)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span>HARRY POTTER</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the dinner, all six of the time travelers added their memories as discussed prior. Since the youngsters had already left the room, he didn't have to censor the blood and gore in the memories which were going to come up. Taking a look at his wife, who nodded him to continue, he started speaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Before I start, let me be clear. Things that you will see and hear from now are not going to be pretty. They will the worse you will expect. None of us are innocents anymore, and you will see why. Just keep your judgments to yourself. We know whether what we did was right or wrong, you won't need to tell us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though everyone in the room nodded, most of them were hesitant or unsure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For a long time after the Battle of Hogwarts, we thoughts things were going well. Voldermort was dead; the Deatheaters had been captured, the pureblood laws were revoked, the muggle-borns and half-bloods were progressing in the Wizarding world. But we were wrong, it was all a temporary front. Things had already started to go back as they were; it's just we didn't notice them. With the 'Lords and Heirs' law Wizengamot under Voldermort had passed a law, none of the people that fought against the Voldermort regime could take our seats in the Wizengamot. Our every effort to repeal that law failed. The ones we did manage to get repealed were minor laws. Even the muggle-born commission was not disbanded, just postponed, not that we knew it at that time. Adding to that, the resentment held against the purebloods, anger in people about the acts committed in the war, and a weak ministry, the British wizarding society was sitting on a top of an explosive cauldron, and all it needed was a single disturbance to blow it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That came four years after the war. A young pureblood Lord assaulted a recently graduated muggle-born, leading to her hospitalization. He was caught and punished, but due to the laws of Wizengamot, he got off with a few galleons fine. Her elder brother, another muggle-born, who had already lost his one sister due to Rabastan Lestrange, did not accept his last sister's condition so easily. Two days after she died in St. Mungo's, the pureblood Lord's entire manor was destroyed. The Lord himself was killed brutally, his young wife raped and dismembered, and his old parents hung on stakes. The muggleborn was caught and executed, and that proved the final straw. The Wizengamot met again after the day of his execution, and multiple new laws were passed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By this time, I had dropped out of Hitwizard training after seeing the politics and conditions, while Hermione became an apprentice under a french spell specialist. Ron had been promoted to a junior Auror, and was partnered with his future wife, Susan Bones."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron interrupted him in between, eyes focused on his family and a small smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was a fun time, dad. She had no idea that I didn't know about the contract and gave me quite a hard time. Add that with my general behavior, my manners, and my on and off relationship with Hermione, we both had a lot of stressed nights. I was nearly thrown out of DMLE when I almost killed her by mistake. Luckily, I had a friend named Harry Potter, who still held a lot of clouts. I was given another chance and forced to talk to my partner."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sue spoke up in a teasing voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I still remember that day. You fainted after I told you about the contract, and then disappeared after waking up. I had to spend an entire night looking for you before dragging you out from the Burrow's cellar."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Contract?", Mrs.Weasley's asked in a strangled voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, mum. There is a marriage contract between the youngest Son of Lord of House Weasley and the youngest daughter of House Bones, provided that they are both less than a year apart in age. It was written for Uncle Billius Weasley and Susan's aunt. When Uncle Billus died, Dad became the Head of the Weasley family, and since he was already married by then, the contract passed down to me. When Susan was born, it activated, as I was born less than a month earlier. You would have known about it had Dad taken the time to check up on our house documents in the Gringotts. Ronnie has to know about this; the sooner, the better."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Something I am going to do very soon." Mr. Weasley muttered from the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh," was all Mrs. Weasley said, while the rest of her family in the room looked stunned, even Bill and Charlie. He took over when no else looked like they would speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A few days after leaving the academy, I was planning to leave the country, but life had other plans for me. After hearing about Ron's contract, I decided to check up on my house's affairs. It turned out that there was indeed an active contract for me, one which had activated when Sirius had made me his heir. Since it was quite old, it took Gringotts some time to find about it. When they finally confirmed the name of the family I was supposed to marry in, let's say my reaction was not exactly mature."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron snorted, trying to cover a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was worse than just simple, not mature. After arriving at the Burrow, he blew up, destroyed some ancient trees, and ranted about it for more than an hour. Even managed to shut up Hermione, which was an achievement, I say."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking his Head at Ron, who was trying to ignore poking from Jean, he continued on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Goblins informed me that I was supposed to marry the eldest daughter of House Greengrass before my 24th birthday. The same house which had announced a betrothal between it's youngest daughter and Draco Malfoy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More than a few ah sounded in the room as people understood why he had reacted so badly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I decided to approach Lord Greengrass the same evening, which in hindsight, was not the right decision. Daphne arrived in the mid-meeting, and things started going down from there. We had our first argument that day, which nearly ended up in a physical altercation. The next few meetings went in the same way, more or less. Credit to Lord Greengrass, he managed to make both of us settle on some standard terms. Even though we were not comfortable with each other, I agreed to a courting period of eight months before marrying his daughter next fall. The Greengrass family didn't seem to like the Malfoy family much, which might have proved a good point in their favor. Anyway, the next eight months changed a lot of things. Daphne and I began to come to some understandings and care about each other. It was not a fast process; instead, many times, we had to force to continue, knowing we had no other options. We discussed things which made us what we are, debated on the difference between pureblood and muggle-borns, need and want of Wizarding traditions, and much more. I also got to know her family. Her father taught me how to drink properly, her mother the cooking charms and techniques, and finally, from her sister, how to calm my future wife down. My friends too accompanied me to their house and formed relations none of us had suspected. Jean became quite close to Tracey, Daphne's best friend, while Ron started spending a lot of time with Astoria Greengrass."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She reminded me of twins, and by Harry's marriage, had become my honorary sister," Ron added in a soft tone. The Weasley family had the same sad expression that their time traveler member had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When the day of marriage arrived, Jean, having already been in a relationship with Tracey for the past four months, was standing next to her girlfriend, Astoria, and Sue as the bridesmaid. Ron, Neville, and Bill were my groomsmen. We had become quite close to Bill and Fleur after the war. It had started with them regularly visiting Teddy, and a friendship had blossomed from there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron interrupted once again, his eyes fixed on the empty pensieve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tonks had become a close friend to both of them during the war. Even though Harry was Teddy's godfather, she had made both of them promise to take care of Teddy if things went south. Bill later told me that Teddy had been the reason their marriage had survived after Fred's death. They both loved that young boy like family, maybe even more. I am sure that if not for Harry, they would have adopted him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tracey chose that moment to join in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Same for me. Teddy became a source for me to escape everything I had suffered in my sixth and seventh years. I still remember the day I first met him. He had come over with Harry and was in Daphne's arms. His blonde hair had turned black at seeing me, and he had badgered me for the entire time about the Dragon printed on my jacket."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She then turned to face Nymphadora, whose eyes looked suspiciously wet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your child saved all of us, Tonks. I cannot thank your future self for him personally, but I hope she gets it wherever she is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After letting the silence go on for a few minutes, he spoke up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Our wedding seemed to be a jump-off for others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Less than a month later, Ron and Sue tied off in a drunk wedding, followed soon by Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott. We were still reeling from Ron's wedding when Hermione and Tracey got married under muggle law. It was kept a secret as same-sex marriages were still a punishable offense under the ministry. And finally, Astoria married Draco Malfoy a year after my wedding. While their union, no matter how undesired, was being celebrated, we had no idea it would be our last time of enjoyment."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adding a few memories to the Pensieve, he started the first one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A few months after Astoria's wedding, Ron and Sue were called to investigate a dead body near Hogsmeade. It was so severely damaged that we had to take the help of the Unspeakables for an identity. The result shook us all. It was Dennis Creevey, younger brother of Collin Creevey, and a member of Dumbledore's army. The Auror department investigated for quite a long time but couldn't even find a suspect. Then one day, Percy brought some alarming information to me. It seemed that since the Battle of Hogwarts, the members of DA had whittled down a lot. Out of 37 that had survived the battle, only 12 were alive now. Rest had either disappeared, murdered by an unknown person, or suffered fatal accidents. The ministry had been suppressing that information, with the Wizengamot stopping DMLE from investigating nearly half a dozen cases. During a family meeting of Greengrass, Potter, Weasley, Bones, and Davis family, we found that all of us had disturbance alerts on our home wards at one time or another. We decided to pay more attention to what was going on while the ministry workers of us were asked to look for what was happening inside their workplace. They managed to uncover quite a few things. New laws were in limbo that targeted the lighthouses, muggle-borns, and half-bloods; recruitment plans were going to change soon, and there were some specific plans for Hogwarts. But before we could do anything, the first tragedy struck us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Words failed him as he tried to speak about the death of a girl he had started thinking about as his little sister. His wife took up the lead, her voice as hard as diamond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One morning, we received news that Astoria had died due to a blood curse."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's impossible. Astoria doesn't have the curse, we have checked multiple times." Daphne's mother cried out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daphne closed her eyes, and he could sense her trying not to cry. When she opened them again, her pureblood mask went on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, mother. We later found that she had been killed after discovering a plot against Harry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A movement from the side caught his eyes. Turning, he saw his father in law nearly trembling in his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Her husband was the one who caught her, and her father in law was the one to perform the deed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment of silence, both Greengrass's parents stood up from their seats, their future intentions clear. He immediately snapped the wards on them, immobilizing both of them. It was difficult work, as both of their magic was fighting furiously against the wards. Signaling Daphne to do something, he focused entirely on immobilizing them. A few minutes later, they both eased off after Daphne continued speaking to them. Once they had calmed down, he looked up to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They paid for everything they did in the future, and they will pay in this timeline too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father in law didn't say anything, but his mother in law's nature shone through her words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" I want to know what you are going to do with them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, having no problem doing so. Daphne continued soon after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"By this time, seven years had passed since the battle of Hogwarts, and things continued going bad. Ten months after Astoria's funeral, the Malfoys made their last mistake."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even Daphne hesitated after this. The things that the Malfoys had done had been devastating for them, shaking every one of the extended family to their core. Taking a deep breath, he finally forged ahead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Mrs. Weasley and Ginny went to the Diagon alley for some work one day and never returned. After two days of intense search, all we found were their destroyed wands. Nothing else was found, at least not for next month. Then, Percy once again found something. One of the Auror had found a strand of golden hair where the wands were found, and that was all we needed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time Sue took over the lead, probably knowing that neither he nor others would be able to tell what had followed after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>SUSAN BONES</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We had a suspect, and the full weight of the extended family descended on them. The spouses of the Weasley family joined them as they left for the Malfoy manor. Bill, Jean, and Audrey Weasley, Percy's wife, brought down the manor wards while trapping the family inside. Ron and I had already disabled all the alarms the family had connected to the DMLE. The group that breached the manor's fortified gates consisted of Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, George, Angelina, Ron, Harry, Daphne, Jean, Tracey, and me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath before continuing on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Narcissa folded first under torture, telling us what had happened. Lucius and Draco had kidnapped Mrs. Weasley and Ginny from the Diagon alley and brought them to the manor."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She paused at that point, looking for the Weasley family reactions. Along with the anger, there were multiple other expressions on their faces. Bill asked in a soft voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Was Ginny...?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, but they did something worse. They had attacked her first, physically and magically, as retribution for Bellatrix's death by Mrs. Weasley's hand. Narcissa had killed Mrs. Weasley after Lucius had killed Ginny."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could see that Harry had once again used the immobilization wards, this time on the Weasley family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The memory will show what happened that night. Just..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She motioned the memory to start and watched as one of her nightmares came alive.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey all. Do comment what you think about this. Since my beta was strictly against any physical assault on Ginny, I had to make things a little dark for the Weasley Matriarch. It would get even more dark in the next few chapters. Since I am writing on the go as of now, if you notice any mistake, please point it out.</p><p>Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The future becomes the past(10)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do check the notes at the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span>TRACEY DAVIS</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the memory of their night at the Malfoy manor stopped, the silence in the room was quite heavy. Nearly everyone in the room had cried at one point or another. Either from watching their children do something horrible or after hearing the list of crimes the Malfoys had confessed to. Everyone sitting around that table had suffered because of the blonde-haired family. Lucius had admitted to participating in Madam Bones family's, Gideon and Fabian Prewett's, and Jean's parents murder; Narcissa had told how she had been the one to kill Dora and who had given Ted Tonks to werewolves for spoiling her sister along with the murder of Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. But it had been Draco's confession that brought out the most emotions. The ponce had confessed with pride about the assault on muggle-borns in Hogwarts, things he did while ruling Slytherin in his school years, and finally, how he had shared Astoria with his friends. A few more of his heinous acts would have come up if not for Mrs. Greengrass asking them to stop. After giving them time to settle down, the memory had started again, this time showing what had happened to the family after the confession. Lucius has died painfully at the hands of Sue, Jean, Bill, and Fleur. Narcissa had died screaming at the hands of Audrey, Angelina, Fleur, Percy, and Charlie. Draco had suffered the most with Ron, Daphne, George, and me ending his life. Once it was done with, Harry had used the Fiendfyre spell to burn everything in the manor and around it. The image where the memory had stopped was of an enormous burning owl sitting on the top of a ruined Malfoy manor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Mrs. Granger who reacted first, her eyes switching between a hard-faced Jean and the memory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was dead? Wh... My daughter .... she couldn't do that." The last line came as an exclamation, and she couldn't stop the snort that escaped her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's a misconception, Mrs. Granger. I know people think of her as a simple bookworm, but Jean is the most vicious person in our friend group. And in some ways, you are the one responsible for that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The anger which had been buried inside her for so long, started bubbling forth after finding its target.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Weren't you the ones who always told her to suppress the anger when she was bullied? You didn't do anything about it, asking her to let it go. You didn't interfere when she started spending her entire time in the library, didn't care when she had no friends, right. You treated it like it was an everyday thing. Guess what, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, it was a regular thing. She might have suppressed her anger, but it affected her. Jean is a very vicious person when she wants to be. You have no idea about her and what she is like. You might have allowed her to go to Hogwarts, but you never tried to understand what it was to her, instead pressuring her to keep focused on the muggle studies during the few months of free time she had. Did you ever wonder why she has preferred to spend her holidays on trips or with the Weasley family?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But she is a girl..." A feeble protest came from Mr. Granger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So what. For all the harping about how good the muggle world is, you lot still treat the girls as softer than boys. At least the magical world doesn't do so."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She would have said more if not for her wife's hand landing on her shoulders. The hardened brown eyes were just asking her to stop, so she did. Harry spoke up soon after.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know, Ron was the first one to notice this about Jean, and probably the only one for a long time. In our first year after she had stunned Neville, his exact words were, "You're a little scary sometimes, you know that? Brilliant, but scary."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A smile appeared on Ron's face as he added that particular memory to the Pensieve. Once it ended, Percy seemed to realize something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The 10 points Longbottom got for standing up to friends; it was for this incident."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbeldore was the next to speak, draining all the lightness of the situation with his words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you all planning to repeat the same... event in the past too?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry answered the question as the Headmaster was looking at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, Professor. But no longer will we just suffer as we used to. I have no intention to become a psychopath, but I will not let things continue as they are. We were unable to do anything in the future, but now, we have the opportunity to do something, and we will do it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knew he had intentionally left the answer open-ended. Soon after, Harry brought up the next memory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Although we felt vindicated after Malfoy Manor, we had not considered the ripples that would spread due to the attack. Less than a month after it, Professor McGonagall died in her sleep at Hogwarts. St. Mungo's ruled out the cause as an injury she had gotten the night Umbridge had attacked her with some Aurors. Aurora Williams, a muggle-born who had been rescued from her abusive relatives by Professor, didn't take the news well. She attacked Umbridge a day after the Headmistress's funeral and left behind a beheaded body on a cross. Aurors found her soon, and she was executed shortly after. The Wizengamot reacted to these attacks by making more stringent laws for attacks on purebloods and ministry employees. We were still dealing with these new laws when the retaliation for the Malfoy Manor attack came.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Burrow and the Greengrass manor was attacked the same night. By the next morning, only Bill, Fleur, and Ron were left of the Weasley family and Daphne of House Greengrass. A few days later, House Davis came under attack, followed soon by attacks on DA's remaining members. By the time the attacks stopped, only a few of us were left. The Aurors could never catch any attackers, and we all were nearly imprisoned in our homes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We were facing internal problems too. The DA had been fractured. Neville had married Hannah Abbott after being pressured by his Grandmother. Hannah gave him an ultimatum to chose her or keep friendship with us, his Grandmother supporting her. Neville, who always had her Grandmother to decided things, once again bent in front of the older woman. Lavender had gone rogue, hunting down werewolf with ruthless determination, Dean had been tortured into oblivion, and Zacharias Smith had joined with House Nott, the new leader of the Dark faction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then a year before we left that timeline, the Wizengamot brought a new law for consideration. Any magical with the slightest power difference was to submit for examination. After reading the law, it was clear that it was written with keeping Harry in mind. We fought against the law, and the public support for Harry kept the ministry from going against him. But they soon changed their aim, and Teddy became the next target. This time, we lost. The law was passed and Teddy was to be taken away the next day. We left the morning before the hit wizard force was to arrive to take him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The memories will show you some of the things that I just told and some which were not mentioned. These are the last of the future that will not happen anymore."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The memories started once more, with the first one being of the day Harry and Daphne got married. The other marriages came up too. Some more significant moments like each of them taking up their rings followed it. Harry paused it when Ron got his Lordship ring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>" I passed on the Gryffindor Lordship as I already had four others. The Gryffindor magic takes into consideration of the previous lord while choosing the next head. With Neville having become estranged, I decided to ask the Hat for help. It recommended Ron. We all were surprised when the ring accepted him, even Ron himself."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ron was nodding along with a smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I tried it as a joke; freaked me out when it solidified on my finger; the rush of magic that followed knocked me out for hours."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few more questions, Harry started the memories once again, which had started to become dark. The days when they learned about the state of other DA members came next, followed by the morning they received the news about the attack on the Burrow and Greengrass manor. Jean's parents' funeral also made it in, along with the constant rejection of anything Harry tried to change. The attacks they all faced, both physical and psychological. The session of Wizengamot, where they all were denied from taking their seats was also included. Then came a memory, one she had not thought upon a long time but had felt quite happy when it had happened. It showed a large bonfire, right in the center of the Diagon Alley. Along with a large number of burning books and parchments, there were also toys, collectibles, and memorabilia, all depicting Albus Dumbledore in one way or another. Harry paused the memory there and spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This fire was not a simple act of vandalism. It was an effort made by a large group of people, all of them ex-students of Hogwarts. This group included Pureblood, muggle-borns, and half-bloods. The only thing unique about them was that they were members of three out of Hogwarts' houses. I assume you all understand which house members were not a participant in this."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She decided to take this one up, as it was clear Harry still had some respect left for Dumbledore. Her fake cough stopped him, and after glancing at her for a second, he signaled to continue. Her tone held quite a mocking quality as her eyes connected to the old blue ones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This burning was the last step of a process started years ago, Professor. I don't think you ever realized it, but your habit of letting students and people get away with doing anything was creating resentment in people among you. I am not just talking about the things you let Malfoy and others do without any repercussion. No, I am talking about things long back, when we all were not even born. The pranks that Harry's dad and his friends pulled without any fear, the war between the famous groups of Gryffindor and Slytherin, which most often than not ended up involving innocent students, the many time's cruel acts of the Weasley twins, and finally, your crown act, ignoring every complaint about Snape and failing to control him. When Harry refused to support the campaign for getting Snape an Order of Merlin and spoke up publically about him, other people started pouring in. Tales about things that the potion master had done, careers that he had ruined, people who he had systematically tortured in their school years, and the things he had saved Slytherins from. Everything started coming out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon after, someone did significant research and proved that the only students that you had let go were purebloods or Halfbloods from famous families. You had never interrupted or encouraged muggle-borns as much as you did others. You never harmed them, but you never supported them too. A few days later, another article appeared in the daily prophet. It showed how laws were passed under your tenure as Chief Warlock, which strictly targeted the muggle-borns. All this, along with the book Skeeter had published two years ago, filled the cauldron right to the brim. When it finally spilled over, it was not because of what you directly did, but what happened because of your inactions did. A muggleborn whose parents were Psychologists came up with a theory that since the people had learned in their school days that their attackers would not get punished, they never tried to fight the death eaters even after graduating. He called it something mentality; I don't remember exactly. This came out the same day a hidden study of DMLE was found. A team under the guidance of Madam Bones and Headunspeakable had surveyed and found that since you had let Snape join Hogwarts, the number of new Aurors and Healers had continuously fallen. With his harsh selection of students for advanced classes, only purebloods or extremely lucky half-bloods were able to apply after graduating Hogwarts. The muggle-borns that did usually dropped a year to study by themselves and then applied. There was also the point of dropping the potions' quality, as the brewers were mostly self-trained or not good enough due to not having adequate teaching. The final thing that the study concluded was that Snape's actions were indirectly responsible for at probably 70% of deaths in the war and the time before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This proved to be the spark that was needed. Every section of the society went into an uproar, and soon, unrelated things about you started coming up. Your brother's pub was trashed and burned to the ground; his body was found lying on your desecrated grave two days later."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her voice had turned soft and regretful now. Aberforth was a far better person than Albus Dumbledore but still had to pay for his brother's actions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>" It was clear to everyone that he had been tortured before his death. A movement started to remove all your mention from Hogwarts and other places, and people related to you had their history under check. Hogwarts came under the direct control of ministry after the revelation, as the Wizengamot did not want another dictator like you, or so they said. Even the ICW joined in, and you were stripped of every honor posthumously. Every book you had written, every paper you published was collected and burned in the fire you just saw. When things finally settled down, all that remained of your long life was ashes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Albus Dumbeldore's name was placed right next to Tom Riddle and Grindewald, and you were freuqently termed as manipulative old coot, dumbles, dumbledork, master manipulator..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tracey, that's enough."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was shocked when a wave of magic nearly threw her off the chair. Harry had stood up from his seat and was glaring angrily at her. At that moment, she was reminded why none of the those that had attacked him, survived the encounter. His hair was flowing with the visible wave of magic around him while his eyes glowed. But the sight of a heavily sobbing Dumbledore finally made her think that she might have gone a little too far. Nodding, she eased back on her seat, the ever-present anger inside her lighting up a little.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey all. Do comment what you think about this chapter. The things I have written here are what I thought after reading the books multiple times. On the side not, there would be no three ways, harems or multiple wives in this fic. The relationships are pretty much decided and won't change. No redemption for any bad guys, except Dumbledore. Remus is not going to appear much or given much space because I don't like him , as simple as that. Sirius will be out for some time, but he will come back. The mystery about Harry's parents bodies will be answered soon. Yes, the fic might end up as world building, most likely like Novacaine. Voldemort will have a major arc, but it will not be long. Yes, I do have some big magical fight scenes planned. The only one I have written is already more than 5000 words long, and it's just between Dumbledore and the death eaters that had attacked the campsite at World cup.</p>
<p>I hope that answers most of your emails. Replying to each email separately is a tedious job, so most of the time your emails will be answered in this ways.  The comments section will still get their replies. </p>
<p>Anyway, thank you and keep reading.</p>
<p>BTW every Indian or a person living close to IST reading this fic, I need a beta, anyone interested?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The future becomes the past(10)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do check the end notes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span>DAPHNE GREENGRASS</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though she knew that Tracey's words were hurting Harry, she had let her best friend continue. Despite everything the Headmaster had done, her Husband still had respect left over for him. It was one of the points of contention in their marriage. Harry didn't know that she had plans to remove this respect from his younger self, as soon as the threat of Voldemort was over. She was not going to make him hate Dumbledore, just not consider the older man important enough. That would be the perfect revenge for every argument the Older man had indirectly caused in her marriage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Harry settled down after blowing up on Tracey, she decided to take over since the Headmaster's tears didn't matter to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tracey's words might have felt as exaggerating, but they were not. Everything she said was right. When the truth about Professor's decisions and actions started coming out, our efforts to change things took a big hit. I would not be wrong to say that it was the final push that ended any chance of improving things. Things deteriorated until there were no other options for us either than leave or go on the offensive against the ministry. Make no mistake; If Jean had not told us about the travel, we would have gone for the second option. We might not have survived it, but we would have taken down enough with us that those who would have survived would be in a much better position."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hope you realize the severity of the actions you are talking about, Mrs. Potter." Madam Bones observed in a soft tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smile that appeared on her face was unintentional as she grabbed Harry's hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For all his preparation, my Husband is still a Gryffindor, Madam Bones. I would have joined him one way or another. Jean and Ron would have jumped in without thinking about it, Susan and Tracey would accompany their spouses. All six of us are war veterans, child soldiers. We know what our actions would have been. If my wand was needed to put down a few pureblood families so that Teddy would be safe, I would have raised it gladly. There is a very famous saying in the muggle world that would explain our thinking, one which was told to me by Harry's cousin, Dudley. The rules of fair play do not apply in Love and War, and this was both, Madam Bones."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As everyone seemed to think upon her words, Molly Weasley looked at Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You made up with Dudley?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her Husband nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Mrs. Weasley. Dudley managed to get in touch with me four years after I last saw them. He apologized for everything and told me how much he had changed. He was present at my Wedding and visited our home with his wife, Jennifer. Two years before we left, both of them died when their car burst into flames. The muggled thought it was an accident; We knew it was Fiendfyre. I later found that it was the youngest son of the Avery's who had done it, as revenge for me killing his brother in the Battle of Hogwarts. The last of my family was dead because the Wizengamot had pardoned the boy and his family a few years earlier. The Avery mansion burned to the ground that night."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time the silence stayed on for a long time. Finally, Jean broke it with a huff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I suggest that we all retire for the night. You all have learned some terrible things today, which would change many things in you, maybe more in the youngers. Go home, rest, and think upon everything. And for the sake of everyone you love, don't try anything foolish. We have to keep things as same as possible, despite what the costs are. In two days, we all will be leaving for the Quidditch world cup. It might prove a distraction for the youngsters and give them something to relax about."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean gave a few more warnings and suggestions, after which everyone decided to leave for the night. The only ones that remained behind were her parents and the Weasley's. Mr. Delacour, after a little discussion with Ted Tonks and Lord Davis, had asked for one more day of preparation time before he was ready to transport Sirius. After another reminder to the youngsters to not do anything based upon what they had heard, most of the people left the manor. When it was just the Weasleys, her parents, and the six time travelers left, Harry called them all together once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know you all are tired and want to rest, but there is one more essential thing that we need to cover, the matter of marriage contracts. A small number of you are already tied in such contracts or would be tied by the end of the night."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, she looked at her younger self and Junior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Harry, Daphne, when Sirius made Harry his heir officially, you both became a party to a marriage contract between House Greengrass and House Black. It's unbreakable and was written over 100 years ago."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While munchkin looked like she already expected it, Junior's eyes were dancing between her, Harry, and munchkin like a ping pong ball. He finally stopped when Harry poked him on his shoulder. There were a few objections and questions from her parents and the Weasleys, but she handled them quickly. The next announcement was to be done by Ron, who was looking straight at Ronnie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am the Lord of House Gryffindor. Unlike other houses, Gryffindor's family magic does not choose its Lord on blood alone. Ron, you have heard everything that I went through before the ring accepted me. Tell me, if I give you the heir ring right now, do you think it would accept you? Think and answer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ronnie, who had been strangely silent this entire time, shook his head. Ron released a deep sigh before looking at George, his hand extended with a small ring in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"George, put it on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time in her entire life, she saw different expressions on the Weasley Twins' face. While one was laughing like a madman, the other had gone completely pale. When George didn't seem to react for a minute, Bill, who had been explaining something to his parents, took the ring from Ron's hand and slipped it in George's fingers. From his Gringotts experience, Bill would have known that an unclaimed house ring could be handled by someone of blood, but not wear it. A visible jolt went through the elder twin, as Molly had told her. A red flow of magic covered his entire self before dissipating. The loose ring had not tightened on George's finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wha....."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron, who was failing in trying to suppress his smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Congratulation, George, you are now the heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of saying anything, George just fainted on the table. Once he was revived and seemed to calm down a little, Ron spoke up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This position is not just fun and games, George. It comes with a lot of responsibilities and expectations. Also, this is not permanent. If I ever feel you are not living up to what being an heir demands, I will choose another heir. There would be no more harassing in the name of pranking, no more half-assed trials in Hogwarts, etc. You are also not going to share this information with anyone outside this room for the next year. The ring will give you certain privileges in Hogwarts, but if I ever catch you misusing them....."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't complete the sentence, but the unsaid part was clear, as evident from the fear on George's face. Ron continued soon after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There will soon be an active contract for you due to this position. I will explain how it happened later, but once Voldermort is handled, you will be tied to Astoria Greengrass through a transferred contract."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A look of understanding came upon her parent's face, who both turned to look at George. Beside his once again frozen twin, Fred Weasley looked like he would fall off the chair from giggling. Ron, ignoring it, continued on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You will have a chance to refuse it, but you would also lose the heir ring. Finally, Ronnie, there is an active marriage contract for you too. Something you would have known about if someone had checked upon his family matters in Gringotts by now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron's eyes had turned to look at Arthur Weasley by the end, who was blushing heavily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have to marry Susan Bones before you both reach the age of nineteen. The contract is breakable, but it can only be done when you both are atleast eighteen years of age and with mutual consent."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ronnie had turned entirely white, and his face looked like it was drained of blood. Mrs. Weasley was also looking like her youngest son. Harry spoke up soon after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guest rooms have been opened up already. I would recommend the Weasley family to take up the second floor. There is a large hall there for all of you to discuss everything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Harry stood up and left the room, dragging an eager Junior with him. After consulting with her parents, who were going to leave for Greengrass manor with munchkin, she went looking for her Husband, finding him along with Junior in the heir room. After settling down the young boy, both of them retired to the master bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't you tell me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her question may have felt like random, but Harry knew it was not. He continued washing his hands in the attached bathroom for a few minutes before replying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know what your thoughts about Dumbledore are. Even though I agree with most of them, you all seem to miss a crucial point. For all of his mistakes, Dumbeldore's image is vast and quite influential right now. We can change a lot of things and achieve our goals much more quickly if he is working with us. He would have known something was different if I had not invited him today. The man is too perceptive and attuned to Hogwarts to miss our arrival. I could not risk him labeling us as a danger and work against us. I have read his diary Daphne; he is not bad at heart. Just a very important person who stubbornly believed that only he knew the right thing. I need him to ensure that things that happened to me are not repeated. If I have to work with him for that, I will do it despite what I think about him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You kept it a secret from me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her words were not a question but a statement. Harry, who had come in the room by them, stopped to look at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just like you did for your plans about Junior and Dumbledore."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heart gave a colossal thud. Harry hated any type of manipulation from her, and this was quite close to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Harry, I..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, transfiguring his clothes into nightwear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am not angry at you, Daph. Junior needs to remove Dumbledore from the pedestal he has put him on. It cannot be done by me, who would most likely use a direct method, ultimately failing, so it has to be you and your methods. It's just that you kept secrets despite promising not to, and this is the third time it has happened. I don't know what to think or say."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn't say anything as Harry laid down on the bed and went to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>RON WEASLEY</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the abrupt exit Harry made, he knew there was something wrong with his best friend. His heart wanted to follow Harry and inquire about it, but his experienced brain knew better. Instead, he focused on handling his family. There was no chance of anyone in the family sleeping tonight. Most likely, the night would end up having an informal family meeting. While George had calmed down a little, Ronnie still looked shaken up. He had not missed the boy's assessing glance at his wife and him. His mother was another point of worry for him as she did not look too happy with everything. He loved his mother, but he would not let Sue face the same thing Fleur did. Guiding all of them towards the floor Harry had offered them, he called for Dobby to provide all of them with hot chocolates. Once they were seated in a small hall, he decided to handle her mother first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mom, Why are you so angry?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother puffed up immediately, but he stopped her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And before you say anything, there is no need to shout. Everyone here except Ronnie and twins is an adult, and Sue is my wife, remember that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had picked up the right point, as she stared between him and Sue before releasing a breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There was no need to involve Fred..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You all did it the last time. It ended with all of them fighting a war of survival in their school three years from now. Keeping them sheltered and uninformed is nothing but preparing them to suffer. The time of your generation is over, mother. Your parents created Voldermort, failed to stop his first rise and the strengthening of dark forces. You all celebrated the death of Voldermort without confirming what had happened, and then let things continue as it is. Now your children might have to fight for their lives, and you want to stop them because they are too young? It's their life, mother, and you have to stop trying to manage it. Your two children already left the country because of this; wake up before your other children do so too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill and Charlie were glaring at him, but he didn't care. His mother had to understand her mistakes, even if it meant throwing cold truths at her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What, I never..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, you did, mother. Fred and George are pranksters, we know, but your behavior with them is not something it should be. They are brilliant but naive. Instead of understanding and adequately guiding them, you have always belittled them. And you, dad, you are the head of our house, our father, but you have always kept silent in front of mom. Why? Why didn't you check up on the family matters in Gringotts till now? Whether you like it or not, Weasley's are purebloods. But you both never even taught us the basic courtesy. While Bill and Charlie learned these things at their jobs, except Percy, all of your children are too uninformed. Fred and Goerge make fun of everyone, not caring who they are talking too or are pranking, which is as close to bullying as it could be, Ronnie's table manners are atrocious, and he is barely paid much attention. Finally, your plans for Ginny, forget it, mom. Daphne is a lovely woman, but not when it comes to matters like this. If you try to force or even say something about Harry and Ginny, she will come down hard on you. Instead of trying to manage their lives, it's high time you and Dad step up to your real duties."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice had gone soft by the end, mostly because of the tears that had appeared in his mother's eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am not saying this to hurt you, mother, but you needed to hear this. In the future, your and Ginny's behavior with Fleur created a small rift between her and Bill, nearly making them annul their marriage one time. No one else except Sue and I knew this. Ginny, as much as I love her, has been spoiled by all of us. She still lives in her stories and does not want to face the real world. Things cannot continue like this."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey All,</p><p>This is just a filler chapter as I try to remember what  plans I had for this and other fics. With my sister's marriage done with, the update schedule would be quite short now. Also I fractured my foot a few days ago, so on complete bedrest.</p><p>Thank you and keep reading. :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone thinks about what they had learnt as a power long hidden wakes up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>None of the people that had been in the manor that day got a good night of sleep. While Harry and Daphne  Potter talked in the master bedroom, Junior left the bed and took a seat near the window. The young boy's mind was too tired but unable to give in to sleep. Thoughts about everything that could have happened kept circling inside him, wondering what could have been done differently. That he had no choice in marriage was another thing that made him angry, but there was no one he could hold responsible for it. Harry had told him that Sirius didn't know about the contract when making him the Heir, while the Greengrasss family hadn't thought that it had activated. His Godfather was another thing for concern for him. Sirius was someone who really wanted him, but Lord Davis's words had scared him a lot. He had been praying to God to make his Godfather better. Harry was an older him, but he wanted his Godfather. The news about his parent's body made him determined to learn as much as that cursed night about as he could. He also planned to discuss with Harry about the fourth year. The Triwizard championship looked very dangerous and didn't want to participate in it. He would have to ask Harry's wife too; maybe she would agree if his older self did not.</p>
<p>His intended's thoughts were not much different than his. The young girl was still having trouble processing most of the things she had learned through the day. Harry Potter was not someone she had considered as a viable option to get married to. Her father had told her a lot in the summer after the first year, and looking out for possible husbands had been one of the things. She had wondered about being too young for it, but her position as the Heir had complicated things. So she had watched boys in her year and above. While she had no personal issues with muggle-borns, their lack of knowledge about the magical world would have proved detrimental for her, so she kept her eyes on the Purebloods and half-bloods. Harry Potter had a right family name, but his behavior, lack of decorum, and way of dressing was not something she liked. And now, she was contracted to marry him. She was not angry as she would have been, only because she saw her older self, who looked happy. The older Harry was also not as bad as his younger self, well, except for the decorum part. Promising herself to talk to her older self about it, she turned towards the thoughts about her betrothed. Harry was going to face the Triwizard championship in less than a few months, and while his friends might stand up with him this time, the school and others were definitely going to go against him. There was also a chance of something going wrong, despite what the time travelers had planned. She would have to step in, despite what the older ones wanted. Her betrothed might be hurt or worse due to something they might not have expected, and that was not acceptable. Nodding to herself, she turned over, trying to get some sleep.</p>
<p>Her parents, on the other hand, were as far from sleep as they could be.  They had expected some terrific information, but what they got was much, much worse. While the knowledge that the Dark Lord was still alive was terrifying, the fact that their young daughter was to marry in three years was more worrying for them. From everything they had seen and heard, it was clear that her married life was going to be everything other than simple. It was not said outright, but there was no doubt that both of the ha died in the future the time travelers had come from. With both of their daughters tied in contracts, it was apparent that House Greengrass would have to be much more active than they were comfortable with. Both of them still felt the urge to end the Malfoy family, especially it's Heir, for his possible actions against their youngest daughter. Unlike Lord Greengrass, however, Lady Greengrass was not as worried about her eldest's husband. From what she had observed during the day, Harry Potter could be called a lot of things, but a bad husband was not one of them. The wizard was humble and caring in nature, despite everything that had happened to him since James and Lily Potter's death. He seemed happy with his marriage, too, if the shared looks between him and his wife were any indication. She had seen too many contracts marriages fail, either for one or both participants. While the pureblood in her was not as happy with a half-blood son in law, the mother inside was more than content with Harry Potter.</p>
<p>The Weasley family, all of whose members were still resting in the Hall, were also restless these nights. While the eldest son was alternating between happiness and excitement for a beautiful and loving wife and sadness at everything that would have befallen his family, Charlie Weasley was ready to burst with anger. Always the hotheaded one, he wanted to hunt down and hurt everyone who might have hurt his family, maybe introduce them to some of his winged friends back at the reserve. The twins, on the other hand, were relatively inactive. With one of them still trying to come to terms with the responsibility he was given, the other was trying to comprehend how things will change precisely. The youngest son of the family, though, was the one feeling most varied emotions. While his entire self was blazing with jealousy and anger, a significant part was focused on his elder self. Ron had always thought that he would never be happy because there was nothing he could achieve that his brother's already hadn't. His elders self defied everything he had thought about the future. The time traveled  Ronald Weasley was a powerful wizard and a better friend than he could ever be. The marriage contract was another thing. He knew that it was breakable, but he didn't want to. He had been promising himself to become what his elder self was, maybe more. Maybe Ginger might be able to help him. He made a note to talk to her as soon as possible, perhaps her elder self too.</p>
<p>While her betrothed was going through his personal emotions, Ginger was trying her best to calm down. The reason of her such a state was her aunt, Lady Amelia Bones, who was using quite a few inventive words for quite a lot of people. Her aunt had dragged her to the library after arriving back and started studying the family grimoire diligently.  Less than ten minutes after she had started, the grimoire was thrown across the room as her aunt started pacing in the room. Once she calmed down, she turned around her.</p>
<p>"Susan..."</p>
<p>"The contract..it is true, huh."</p>
<p>Her aunt couldn't do anything other than a nod.</p>
<p>"It is not unbreakable.."</p>
<p>"I want to give it a chance, Aunty."</p>
<p>Her aunt closed her eyes and took a deep breath.</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"I have my reasons, Aunty. If it doesn't work out, we can always break it later on."</p>
<p>"If Ronald refuses too?"</p>
<p>"I am sure our older selves would be happy to help."</p>
<p>While the young girl was confident about her and Ron's older selves, the couple in question was not. After the tongue lashing, Ron had given to his family; his wife had dragged him out to a room. Throwing him inside, she locked the door with a lot more spell than it needed. </p>
<p>"Spill it out."</p>
<p>"Spill what?" came the grunty reply.</p>
<p>Sue didn't reply, instead raised an eyebrow. It took only 5 seconds for Ron to give in.</p>
<p>"It's complicated, Sue. Seeing all of them young and innocent, it's not easy. I keep remembering their fate every time I see them. So many things would have been different if my parents had done what was right than what was easy. Harry would have been taken out in the second year if my mother had not overridden our words like every time else. Ginny would have..."</p>
<p>His voice croaked out at last when she took him in a hug.</p>
<p>"I know, Ron. I know. But things will be different now. We will make sure they are."</p>
<p>"And what if we make things worse than before?"</p>
<p>The reply came after a few seconds.</p>
<p>"Then we will take down enough with us that the remaining won't be a problem anymore."</p>
<p>No more words were said as both redheads prepared themselves in each other's arms for everything that would happen from here on. While there were more who had been affected by the day's events, none were more than Hogwarts' Headmaster. Albus Dumbeldore had not expected something like this ever. Yes, he was aware that something had changed some weeks ago, both in Hogwarts and the magical world, but he was not sure what. When he received a familiar but more powerful Patronus this morning, his senses, fine-tuned by decades of planning, were screaming not to go, but, a small part of him, one which had come to care about the Patronus's owner as more than a student, compelled him to leave. In the manor, every other memory felt like a hammer to his beliefs and knowledge. He had never wanted things to go so wrong; instead, he had tried his best to keep them as it be, knowing how difficult it would be to do otherwise. But now, he was not sure. Despite what his intentions had been in the decisions he had made, it wasn't hard for an outsider to consider him what Tracey Davis-Granger had said. There was also the matter of things that had been going inside his school, things he should have known, things he should have prevented. He had ignored most of the complaints about Severus, thinking of them as exaggeration, but now it was clear that they were far from it. Why hadn't Minerva ever stressed on it, he had no idea. Now, looking out in the cold night from his seat, his thoughts were set on whether to interfere or let things as it be.</p>
<p>He had no idea that one more entity had become partial to the knowledge that was shared earlier. It was not his fault, though, as a headmaster, he was privy to a lot of things, but not everything. He had no idea that Fawkes was more than a Pheonix. People knew that Merlin had once walked through the halls of Hogwarts, but very few knew what the acclaimed wizard had done here. A few years before his death, Merlin had returned to Hogwarts one last time at the request of its headmaster, Cadmus Gryffindor. The aging Lord of House Gryffindor and one of two last known members of all four founder's families had requested Merlin to help secure his family's legacy. They had not agreed on a lot of things, but ultimately Merlin had won Cadmus over. Despite the fact that that Hogwarts' land belonged to the Gryffindor family, it was publicly announced that all four families held an equal part in it. After that, Merlin had designed a ritual, placing the most precious of the founder's items on four corners of Hogwarts. He got the sword of Godric Gryffindor from Cadmus, Slytherin's locket and Rowena's Tiara from the vaults, and finally Helga's golden cup from Cadmus's wife, Claire Hufflepuff. Since his intention was to draw the founder's essence stored in their artifacts to protect Hogwarts, he chose something that could never be destroyed. A phoenix egg was placed in the main Hall, the one which would eventually be known as the Great Hall. With the life force of Cadmus and Claire powering it, the ritual was a success. Hogwarts gained sentience, one that combined every founder's essence with Fawkes acting as it's protector and much more.</p>
<p>After its birth, this sentience had been put in a dormant state by Merlin, to be woken only if every defense of the school failed in an attack, or when Fakwes wished it to be. Since then, it had woken more than a few times partially due to the latter reason, always going back to it's dormant state once it's work was done. In the future, it had stayed dormant even though it looked like the end of school was near. The reason behind it was with Fawkes absent, the castle's defenders had become the last line of defense, and they had been still standing. It was really an irony; if Harry had died that night, the defenders inside Hogwarts would have lost, waking something which was much more powerful than Voldermort ever was and which would have dealt with the Dark Lord and it's minions as they should have been. But Merlin had not anticipated one thing. With Slytherin's line ending a century ago, he had never given a thought to what might happen if all four House magics were active again. The answer would have been the third condition the sentience woke up, but this time it was in its entire self and power. When the time travelers had taken up all four rings, the family magic of each had flown once again, activating things connected to them once again. The sentience was one of them.</p>
<p>It had not done anything after activation, focusing its effort to learn as much as possible and find out its reason for waking up, something which Fawkes seem to know, but was still not sharing. The sentience had not been happy, and while Fawkes's silence was a part of the reason behind it, the state of the school played a much larger part. It had decided to take over the school's wards and control but had been rebuffed by Fawkes, asking it to be patient. And today, it understood why. After listening to everything that had happened, it had taken a lot of time to decide on its next action. Fawkes had once again interfered, but this time it only asked it to delay rather than stop. When the Pheonix cleared the reason for it, it had accepted.</p>
<p>All the heirs of the founders would never know that if not for an immortal Pheonix, they would have been summoned out of their beds to do something which would have destroyed every plan of theirs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello all. Sorry for the long delay. My laptop finally gave up on me, and it's not as easy to type on a tablet or phone. Anyway, the updates are here.</p>
<p>Do comment what you think about it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do take a look at the end after going through this, and as always please comment what you think about this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>HARRY POTTER</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had no idea how long he had been awake, but it was quite early. Unusually, it was not the feeling of paranoia that woke him; instead, it was the cover of safety. After thinking about it for a few minutes, he had chalked it up to the familiar atmosphere of Potter Manor. In the future, while the manor was still standing, it had lost the feeling of safety after repeated attacks had worn the wards and ambient magic down despite his repeated attempts to repair them. In fact, after his marriage, he had moved permanently to Greengrass Manor as it had been more secure and convenient, not to mention that Daphne had not liked his family manor much. Looking back, he was not sure that his attempts to restore the family magic and wards were fullhearted. Hermione had theorized that subconsciously, he had blamed the Potter family magic for abandoning him whenever he had needed it and thus felt disconnected from it. Maybe, that's why the wards and enchantments never went back to their full strength, as the family magic didn't trust him like he didn't trust it. In fact, if it had not been for the Potter grimoire and the family-based spells he had learned from it, there was a good chance that the Potter ring would have deemed him unworthy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sniffle from his side brought his attention back, just to observe his wife trying to burrow more in his side. For all her aloofness and standoffish nature, Daphne was the epitome of undignified while sleeping. She would never be found in the same position that she would go to sleep in, no matter how short the time. He had lost the count when he had woken up at midnight or moring with her leg hitting his face even when he had been spooning her when they went to sleep. Things didn't just stop at that; there were daily cases of snatched blankets, her taking of space on the bed, and the overabundance of pillows on her side. He was also sure that she had kicked him down one night but had no means to prove it. Despite the hard words he had spoken last night, he couldn't help but lean forward and place a kiss on her forehead. Happiness soared inside him to see her smile and relax a little. For a thousandth time, he thanked his dead Greengrass and Black ancestors, whose machinations had brought her in his life. Despite their rocky start, he couldn't even imagine a life without her now. Hermione had shared her thoughts about it during one of their drinking sessions. Her exact words had been,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One of my biggest fear is you, Harry. If we get hurt, you will bring down the perpetrator, If Teddy gets hurt, you will destroy the one responsible, but if Daphne gets hurt or even worse, you will damn the world, and I fear no one would be able to stop you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had left the room shivering after that, not because of how harsh her words were but because how true they were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had no idea that his troubling thoughts were making his magic swirl, and everyone in the manor except him and Daphne was being affected by it. While the adult's own magic was keeping them safe, the still-developing cores of the children were not strong enough to keep Harry's magic at bay. Fortunately for them, two manor residents were much more affected than anyone else. While Junior had no idea why he had woken up in a panic, Hedwig had no such concerns. The white owl lifted up from her slumbering place in the owlery and flew towards the room her older human was. While she was tempted to just fly in with her usual ruckus and berate him for being an idiot again, she couldn't do so as her older human was not alone there. After landing on the open window, she took a moment to think before deciding on a course of action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Harry had not been so immersed in his thoughts, he would have seen Hedwig land on the window and stare at him in irritation. If his senses hadn't been relaxed, he would have noticed Hedwig making a nodding motion and then jump on the bed. Only when her claws started pinching his leg that he noticed her walking right up to his face. For a second, he was confused, wondering why she would choose to act like this, but when she remained quiet and continued glaring at him, his sense stirred as he started looking for abnormalities. While he didn't find anything wrong in the room, the rest of the manor's heavy atmosphere hit him hard. Closing his eyes immediately, he pulled hard on his magic, tightening his relaxed control. The change was immediate as Daphne relaxed a little more in her position. After withdrawing as much as it was possible, he stood up and left the room with Hedwig perched on his shoulders. The magic inside was begging to be used, and he knew the perfect thing that would calm him down. Once they were in the area beside the manor he was sure there used to be quidditch pitch once, his hands spread as the Death stick appeared in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fly, Hedwig."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not letting go of a chance to show off, Hedwig jumped up, shooting upwards a few seconds later. He stared at her swirling form for a few seconds before closing his eyes and channeling the ancient Potter family magic in the ground. The air around him became dense as a heavy presence leaped out of him. The ground around him shivered as the overgrown vegetation in the area started sinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>JUNIOR</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes after he had woke up, something changed around him. It became a little easier to breathe as he put his wand back in his pocket. The thought about going back to sleep was moving in his mind, but he didn't. A strange feeling was moving inside him, trying to tug on something. Deciding to check it out, he got out of the bed and started walking towards the main door. Once outside, he turned left and walked behind the manor. The strange feeling brought him to a path that was entering a dense group of plants. Ever the Gryffindor, he didn't think twice before walking in. Fortunately, he was met by his older self rather than something dangerous for him. Harry opened his eyes just as Hedwig landed on his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Junior, what brought you here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A feeling?", He answered or may be questioned. A smile appeared on Harry's face as the older man looked into his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Feeling hmm. Mind explaining it a little more?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't. It was like something was pulling me here, something.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Familiar." Harry completed his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, familiar, but old."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His older self once again smiled as his wand moved in a swirl. The familiar feeling once again hit him as something visible passed from Harry to the ground around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me, Junior. Have you ever wondered why our family name is Potter?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Once, when Percy had shown me a picture of Gryffin and told me how it was an inspiration behind Godric Gryffindor's name."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm. Somehow, I don't remember that. Either way, just like one of Godric Gryffindor's ancestors had chosen a family name based on one of his oldest friends, our first known ancestor, Hamon, born a few years the first norman conquest, chose the family name based on what he did best."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What, Pottery? Was that even a word then?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, Pottery was not a word. The first iteration of our family name was Cicero, which can be translated into 'Gardner.' Hamon was a farmer's son and had learned everything from his father. But unlike his parents, he used combined magic with everything in it. Once others noticed his work, he started doing the same for people in return for some sort of payment. By the time he died, the Cicero had developed a lot of spells and enchantments to basically terraform ground in whichever way they wanted. This information was passed down to the next generation, who improved upon it, passing it down further. Somewhere along the way, our ancestors managed to infuse our own magic into the earth and control it as they wanted. Soon after, they started using their skills to make things out of mud, but their creations were unlike other people who did the same thing. The things our family, by then known as Soyle for some reason, made were stronger, sturdier, and most importantly, did not easily dissolve in water. We became famous for it, our cadet branches managing the work all over the Henry the fourth's kingdom. But by the time the magical population felt the need for a government, it was 1540, and England was under the rule of Henry the eighth. By then, most of the cadet branches were wiped out due to our family's involvement with the Peverells. So when our ancestor, Sebastian Soyl joined the group of families that would later be termed as Wizengamot, he changed the family name to Potter as a tribute to what our ancestors were once famous for. We were given the title of the Ancient house of Potter, one which we still hold."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ancient House of Potter?", He asked in confusion. Harry waved his hands, eyes still fixed on the slowly clearing area around him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will get someone else to explain it to you later. Anyway, the feeling that brought you here was the one recognizing your family magic. Your family's enchantments and spells developed over the centuries, and your own magic sensed it as I was using it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked around the now clear ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What were you using it for?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This area once used to be a quidditch pitch. When our father abandoned the manor after our grandparent's death, no one looked after it. Our mother was just like Hermione, freeing the elves without thinking it through. That reminds me, I would have to find Milly and Grace again. They were the Potter elves that had been with our family for a long time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And where are they now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"While Milly would is bound to the Mclaggen family, I have no idea where Grace is now. With no one to take care of, this pitch was ruined. Now, I am trying to restore it using the family magic."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Could.....Can I help?" He asked after a moment of hesitation. Harry turned to look at him once again, but this time it felt like his entire self was being judged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Could you, Definitely, but can you, that's debatable."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He controlled his irritation, not sure when his elder self had learned to talk annoyingly. Harry was still smiling at him and seemed to have read his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You will learn it soon too, Junior. It is one of the perils of being close to the mystery that is Daphne Greengrass."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shiver passed through his entire self as he thought about the Slytherin girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...we can try. Come stand next to me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he was next to his elder self, Harry told him to bring out his wand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Close your eyes and think upon that familiar feeling. Try to catch and hold it. It will be difficult but not impossible. This magic is in your blood, passed down by our father and grandfather. Sense its every aspect, everything you can. You will know when you have it in your grasp. I will try something that might help you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at his elder self, trying to understand what he was supposed to do. When no reply came, he shrugged and closed his eyes. Nothing came to him as minutes passed except a feeling that something heavy was moving around him. He was nearly ready to give up when a shout came from his left. Opening his eyes, he saw Harry chant something in Latin and plunge his wand down in the ground with force. For a moment, nothing happened. Then the ground, which had been shivering till now, blew up. He raised a shield without even thinking about it, but it did not hold against a wave of magic that struck it a second later, passing over him harmlessly. As his eyes observed the scene around him, his jaw dropped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entire ground in front of him had broken up. Walls and blocks of earth rose from the ground, breaking and joining together, forming what looked like large stands. Six pillars of mud shot from the ground, creating rings at their ends as they stopped at a height. Once the stands and rings were done, the earth once again shook with a roar as the entire field started flattening. Mounds of soil flew from around to cover the gaps and craters. What had been a sizeable uneven area in less than a few minutes became solid flat ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And that Junior is what Potter family magic is about."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was still trying to bring his mouth up when something moved behind them. Turning around, he saw his older selves' wife walking towards them. His mouth went dry as he noticed that she looked quite beautiful in her relatively short bedclothes and loose hair. But before another thought could follow this, something turned his head around forcefully. His eyes connected with those of his older self, who was looking at him with raised eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You will get yours soon. Stop ogling mine one or...."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry's wife slapped her husband on the shoulder as he flushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop scaring him, Harry. What are you both doing here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing, Daph. Just showing Junior how badass Potter family magic is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Trying to impress the young ones, huh, love?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry shrugged his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No trying, hotness. I am Harry Potter..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His older self oomphed as his wife hit him in the stomach. At the same time, he swore he would never call Daphne by anything other than her name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No need to brag, Potter. Hmm, now that he has seen Potter family magic, maybe he should see Greengrass family magic in work too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She withdrew her wand and waved it at her hand before twirling it in front of her in an unfamiliar motion. Something heavy once again filled the air, but this time it was not as comforting to him. Suddenly, the familiar feeling about his family magic came back, but this time it felt oppressive. He looked at Harry, who was smiling lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is what our family magic feels like when it senses a foreign family magic's presence on these grounds. It is stopping its spread and judging it." Harry explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Judging it?" He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. It is judging the magic's intentions and through it, Daphne's."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would she go through?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course. She is Harry Potter's wife...."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry grumbled at his unbelievable expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everyone is a complainer now. Daphne is a Greengrass by blood, Junior, but she is also Lady Potter. Before letting her magic loose, she had summoned the ring on her finger."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And now?" He asked, observing his elder self's wife as a light brown fog covered her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, she is being judged of being worthy of the title of Lady Potter."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wasn't she is future...?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, She was, but the family magic of now and this manor doesn't know it, maybe. I don't know, Junior. You would have to ask Hermione or Daphne about it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them remained silent after that. A few minutes passed before the fog dissipated from around her. She looked a little different now. He also observed the ring on her hand, which seemed to be glowing now. Her wand once again moved in the previous manner, but this time, it was accompanied by murmuring now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't blink, Junior, or you will miss it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He absently heard his older self's words as something started to build around him. The next time Harry spoke, he paid attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here it comes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daphne waved her wand in a whipping motion from left to right and back. A nearly visible wave spread out from her, increasing as it flew further. Once again, his mouth fell open as he tried to believe what was happening in front of him. Small leaves started to sprout over the ground the wave of magic had passed over. In just a minute, the entire ground was covered in what he recognized as grass. Wines grew from the soil around the flag posts and climbed up, covering it entirely. Harry's voice caught his attention once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And here comes the trump shot, Junior."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at Daphne, who was now pointing her hand towards the stands, still murmuring something. What looked like wooden stems burst from all around the stands and started climbing up. Once they had covered the stands, branches began sprouting out of them, forming over the stands in a pattern. Another wave from Daphne's wand made the entire structure shiver and then leaves started growing from the branches. A few minutes later, the stands were under a green ceiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And that is the Greengrass family magic in all its glory, Junior."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marrying Daphne's younger self suddenly started to feel slightly less of a problem.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello All,</p><p>I hope everyone is okay, and Thank you for still being with my story. The delay between the updates was mostly because of three reasons. First of all, My laptop gave up on me, and I have to do with the tab until it gets repaired or replaces. Second, Real-life problems, and third and maybe the most significant reason, Star Wars fandom. I got hooked to it after following a Harry Potter crossover and then couldn't drop it. As I delved deeper, some very, very good written fics came across me. After reading a sheer astounding number of good written fics, I returned to my profile and was quite disappointed to see my fics. I tried writing new chapters after that, but everything I wrote got deleted, as it never felt readable enough. I won't lie; with my real-life issues, I nearly deleted my profile once. But then I got black-out drunk one day and wrote down some pretty good ideas for the next few updates(Not recommended at all, don't try it.). Then, decided to get back into it, thinking what's the worse that would happen.</p><p>So, you have gone through the latest update. From here on, I will be updating two fics per week. There would be no order or a schedule, just whichever I would get the idea for. With each new update, an already updated chapter will get a rewrite, starting from the first chapter. I will be smoothening down a few things and adding/removing some. The core idea will remain the same, but some things will change. So please give the chapter I mention in the update a glance too. These chapters were already in the draft so that they would be the same. I hope from the next update you would find things different.</p><p>The chapter strength would be maintained between 2000 to 3000. With so many reviews accumulated, I would be replying to them after this. Also, I won't be responding to guest reviews anymore. As entertaining as they are, some of them really spoil the mood.</p><p>So, Toodles.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A discussion among the Potter and Greengrass families.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all. In the end of the previous chapter, I wrote about rewriting the fic starting from the first chapter with every update. But thee rewrite is still in work and there have been multiple suggestion about making the rewrite another fic, which I am still undecided about. By the next update, you should see a rewrite.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No More</p>
<p>Once the older couple and Junior had returned to the manor, Harry sent Junior to wake everyone up while he and Daphne went to the kitchen area. Soon they were joined by Mrs. Weasley and Junior in preparing the breakfast. Dobby, who had already been hyperventilating at watching Harry work, nearly fainted in hysterics when Junior joined in. The love for cooking that Harry Potter held was a source of mystery for his wife and friends. Everyone expected him to hate it given how much he had been forced into doing it, but Harry didn't think so. The Dursleys had forced him to become good in it, and now he felt comfortable in it. Molly Weasley got another mild shock as Harry easily passed over her objections and let Junior help them. An hour later, all the mansion visitors were treated to a large spread after dragging themselves to the dining hall. When the Greengrass's joined them during the mid-meal, they were quite surprised to see the ruckus that was a usual Weasley family breakfast. While Natalie Greengrass looked ready to faint when she saw her grown-up daughter participating equally in the commotion, it was much worse for Munchkin, who was looking at the scene with undisguised horror. All her rational thoughts in favor of Harry Potter evaporated as she observed her future betrothed conversing with both twins, Percy and Bill, at the same time. She tried consoling herself that at least he was not as bad as Ronnie, who was talking with his mouth full of food.</p>
<p>Once the plates were cleared, the Weasley family left for their home with strict instructions to not let Ginny know anything. Since the six-time travelers had decided to start training their younger selves, it was left to Jean and Susan to coordinate with all the families and create some sort of plan. Left alone, Munchkin asked or rather commanded Junior to join her for a walk in the gardens. The teenager looked around for help, but all he got was amused faces. Grumbling, he left with her, already thinking about ways to get back at his elder self. Once the younger ones had cleared the room, Daphne turned to look at her parents.</p>
<p>"There are some points that we need to discuss."</p>
<p>"There are?" Harry enquired with confusion. Seeing a raised eyebrow as a reply, he nodded.</p>
<p>"Ahh, Yes. There are. Daph, would you mind telling your parents that we want to discuss."</p>
<p>Sparing her Husband a long-suffering look, she conjured a notebook and pencil. Harry had tried to convince her to use Pen, but she was more comfortable with a pencil.</p>
<p>"Due to the betrothal agreement, Harry is the head of the House for five houses, Potter, Black, Peverell, Slytherin, and Greengrass."</p>
<p>She continued speaking over her father's attempt to speak.</p>
<p>"Yes, I know that you are the Head of House Greengrass, Father, but that is for now. After you, it will pass over to Harry and me due to our marriage."</p>
<p>"Not to Junior?" Natalie Greengrass inquired.</p>
<p>"No. I am much more experienced and magically able than Junior. Given the nature of the family magic of all five houses, they will always choose me first." Harry replied absently.</p>
<p>"Yes, but that's not something we want. So, here is my proposal. Harry will make Junior heir to all House except House Black while Munchkin is already Heiress to House Greengrass. Once it is done, Harry will step down from House Potter and House Peverell headships, making Junior their head once the debacle of Goblet of fire is over.  It will leave both families with two seats, one of which would be of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House, and still allow Harry to keep the Potter name."</p>
<p>A hint of distaste appeared on her face as she continued.</p>
<p>"Since this would leave open a potential situation for conflict in future, I propose making a betrothal contract between heirs of both families which would not activate until after three generations."</p>
<p>A heavy silence spread in the room as all others looked at her with surprised faces. The outburst, though, was not what Daphne had expected.</p>
<p>"Are you pregnant?" Natalie Greengrass nearly shrieked.</p>
<p>"What, No, I am not. How..." Daphne's words failed her as her face turned red.</p>
<p>"With the way, you were talking, that was the most logical observation, Daphne." Jonathan Greengrass spoke in an amused tone. Kicking her sniggering Husband lightly, she took a deep breath.</p>
<p>"No, I am not pregnant, but now that we are in relatively safer times, I would like to have a family, as would Harry."</p>
<p>When the Greengrass couple turned to look at him, Harry shrugged.</p>
<p>"I have always wanted a family of my own. It was Daphne's decision to wait in the future."</p>
<p>"Hmmm, and what do you think about the division of houses?" Jonathan inquired.</p>
<p>"You taught your daughter well, Jon. She is good at it, so the matters of the Houses are her department. My interference happens only when someone needs to get their ego popped."</p>
<p>Somehow, the Lord and Lady Greengrass managed to look impressed and shocked at the same time at his words, and that made Harry feel squirmy. Daphne, having faced such situations before, continued on.</p>
<p>"So, what do you all think about this proposal?"</p>
<p>Her husband was the first one to speak.</p>
<p>"I am okay with the Houses, but why the Bethrotal contract. I mean..."</p>
<p>Natalie Greengrass was the one to answer.</p>
<p>"Despite how distasteful it might seem, Daphne's proposal is the correct way to go. You and Junior would have an understanding, Mr. Potter, but the same might not be true for your children or Grandchildren. With both families holding the same blood flowing through them, the Head of House's position would always be contestable. A betrothal contract will ensure that eventually, both the families assimilate into one after the blood has been diluted enough."</p>
<p>Harry once again looked at her wife, who nodded.</p>
<p>"Very Well, If you say so, I will talk to Junior about it."</p>
<p>"Good, Mother and Father would talk to Munchkin for it. I believe she will be agreeable to more than Junior would be."</p>
<p>"Muggle upbringing," Harry said at the inquiring look of Jonathan Greengrass. His father-in-law was silent for a few minutes before addressing him.</p>
<p>"And what are your plans for House Greengrass, May I know?"</p>
<p>"It will be your decision, father. Given that you are the current Lord, you have the power to choose which of us will inherit the house after you."</p>
<p>"I will be allowed to you mean."</p>
<p>"Yes, Father," Daphne replied bluntly. As both father and daughter stared at each other, his mother-in-law took it on herself to explain it to a confused Harry.</p>
<p>"Given everything we have heard about you, Mr. Potter, we believe that our family magic will choose Daphne as the next head even if we want it to go to Da... Munchkin. Essentially, my husband is stating the fact that Daphne is allowing her father to make a choice."</p>
<p>"Sooo, let it be."</p>
<p>"Yes, let it be, Mr. Potter.", Natalie replied with a laugh. The sound was enough to pull Daphne and Jonathan from their staredown, both of them glaring at their spouses.</p>
<p>"Oh, that's enough from both of you. Daphne, what else did you want to discuss with us?"</p>
<p>"The second thing is the finances. If I remember it correctly, all the House Potter and House Black vaults' combined worth is between 10 to 15 million galleons. There is no money in the Vaults for House Peverell and House Slytherin, but both the houses have a considerable estate. Since we won't be doing much this year, I would like to use the money and House Black's property in Godric's Hollow to start a business."</p>
<p>"What business?" Harry enquired with interest while Jonathan Greengrass leaned forward.</p>
<p>"What property, Daughter?"</p>
<p>A sad smile appeared on her face as she answered.</p>
<p>"Sirius had bought a house in Godric Hollow a few months before the attack. Gringotts handled the purchase, so the deed was stored in House Black's vault after his transfer to Azkaban. I am not sure what Harry's godfather instructions were, but the estate that the Goblins bought is a gigantic farmhouse with acres of empty land in the property. It is also less than a hundred meters from The House, just outside the village."</p>
<p>While emotional thinking about what had happened, Harry didn't miss the gleam that appeared in his father-in-law's eyes.</p>
<p>"Does the purchase include the lands around it?"</p>
<p>"632 acres with boundaries firmly marked and no claims, Father."</p>
<p>Harry couldn't help but shiver at the identical expression of controlled joy on both Daphne and Jonathan's faces.</p>
<p>"What's so special about this property?"</p>
<p>Jonathan answered before Daphne could.</p>
<p>"Mr. Potter, Godric's hollow is a magical enclave. That means it is only inhabited by people who have magic. With less than ten such enclaves established around the country, it is challenging to buy a property there, not to mention the higher than average cost. After the regretful incident with your parents, the village became a popular destination, pushing the land costs even more. I can name at least five different families that have tried to buy property there to start some type of business, but the locals are a tough bunch there. Lord Black's property can be considered as good as a Gold mine perhaps, if adequately used."</p>
<p>Harry was silent for a few minutes, his eyes unfocused. The other three held their words, knowing it would be ultimately his decision.</p>
<p>"And what business are you planning, Daph?" </p>
<p>A slightly red tinge appeared on his wife's face as she answered.</p>
<p>"There are a lot of them. I have...."</p>
<p>He grabbed her hand in a comforting motion, and she was relieved to see a slight smile on his face.</p>
<p>"Summarise it, Love."</p>
<p>Daphne took a deep breath before answering again.</p>
<p>"I want to break the monopoly of Diagon Alley."</p>
<p>"You are talking about a completely new Wizarding Market." Her father observed.</p>
<p>"Yes. If we really want to change things, we have to break the Dark families' financial backbone. A collection of such families owns Diagon Alley, with the rent and backroom deals earning them a significant portion of their income. Not to mention we would be able to help the muggle-borns and Halfbloods for whom getting a place in the alley is next to impossible."</p>
<p>As she waited for her husband's decision, Daphne was visibly nervous.</p>
<p>"This would not be easy, Daph."</p>
<p>The nervousness disappeared and was replaced by smugness.</p>
<p>"I am the chosen one's wife, Lord Potter."</p>
<p>"You are right, Lady Potter. My apologies for doubting such a great woman."</p>
<p>After a few seconds of staring at each other, both of them broke out laughing, lighting the atmosphere a little. While Natalie Greengrass was murmuring about their immatureness, Jonathan was more interested in his son-in-law's reaction.</p>
<p>"This venture would directly affect the village, Mr. Potter. Are you okay with the disturbance it would create in your parent's resting place?"</p>
<p>Harry, who had calmed down by then, gave a sad smile to him.</p>
<p>"Considering how my father was in school days, I am sure he would prefer resting near a place of fun and joy than one of silence. Not to mention how he would consider this a giant prank on all the Dark families."</p>
<p>Everyone in the room agreed to that. James Charlus Potter was not a man who would ever be comfortable with silence and serenity. None of them knew, though, that the same could have been said for Lily Evans, the girl who returned everything James Potter did to her tenfold. After wiping his suspiciously wet eyes, Harry leaned forward.</p>
<p>"When do we start?"</p>
<p>"Why not now? I don't think any of us have anything major planned." Jonathan inquired. Seeing everyone nod, Daphne stood up.</p>
<p>"Let me get Junior and Munchkin. After all, the Star celebrity who would be sponsoring the new alley should have the knowledge about it."</p>
<p>Jonathan shook his head.</p>
<p>"If young Mr. Potter becomes the face of the alley, it is going to bring a lot of people in."</p>
<p>"Really? I don't think that many people like me right now."<br/>
 <br/>
The Greengrass couple looked at him with astonishment before Jonathan spoke up.</p>
<p>"Mr. Potter, The number of people that are on your side far outnumber the ones who are not. Your name has a considerable influence, even if you have never used it. The storybooks, adventure novels, and other merchandise ensured that every Magical household in Britain and the European countries had heard your name at least once. He-who-must-not-be-named was not called the Dark Lord just like that. People across the world were terrified of him and his influence, and when he was killed... or, let's say, banished by you, nearly the entire magical world was relieved. I can give you an example of the power that your name and you wield. In your first year, after it was known that you had chosen Nimbus 2000 as your broom, Nimbus received so many orders that it ran out of the unique trees needed to make the broom in two weeks. Being the one among many who were contracted for supplying more after that, I was able to sell my entire stock at three times the price. Even then, there was a waiting period of months for some time. Other companies' orders book became empty, with a company name Flyte and Barker closing down operations only months later. That is the amount of influence that you hold, Mr. Potter."</p>
<p>"Which was one of the reasons that the ministry went so hard after you. I keep telling you that they didn't just hate you for the news about the Dark Lord; they feared you for what you could do, but you never believe me." Daphne added from the door, Junior and Munchkin standing next to her.</p>
<p>Both the Potter men looked shocked at Jonathan's words, Junior, who looked ready to faint.</p>
<p>"Bu.... but, I never knew about this. Nobody told me about this."</p>
<p>Hearing the pain and anger in Junior's voice, Harry collected himself back.</p>
<p>"That was an unintentional mistake by Dumbeldore, Junior. He claimed the regency over your affairs to justify his choice for keeping you hidden but didn't look upon it any farther than that."</p>
<p>"Why would he do so? Didn't he realize..."</p>
<p>"No, I don't think so. I believe that he never learned what a normal child being means with his past and old age. He was powerful and talented since a very young age. His experience at handling fame made him think that you would do the same easily, never realizing that you would be just an 11-year-old boy when you know about it. He didn't consider what effect it would have on us to learn that we were famous for defeating a Dark Lord who killed our parents before us."</p>
<p>"And that man is our Headmaster," Munchkin observed in a neutral tone. The implication of that sentence was enough to make everyone in the room wince. Munchkin ignored them all and focused on Harry.</p>
<p>"Father spoke about the Books and Merchandise sold in your name. I would like to know whether you received any royalties or payment against it?"</p>
<p>Harry looked at his wife, who shrugged.</p>
<p>"I have no idea. Given what had happened with Gringotts, the goblins only agreed to forgive me and let me access my vaults after withdrawing three-fourths of the money in Potter Vaults and acquiring any other income sources present. I believe if there were anything like it, the Goblins would have taken it."</p>
<p>Munchkin was silent for a few seconds as she stared at Harry.</p>
<p>"You don't like Goblins much, do you?"</p>
<p>All she received was a raised eyebrow in reply.</p>
<p>"I believe Potter needs to visit Gringotts. He needs to know about the status of his vaults, among other things. There is also the matter of his key, which is currently is someone else possession."</p>
<p>"I told her that it is with Mrs. Weasley..." Junior replied, but Munchkin cut him off.</p>
<p>"And I informed him how much dangerous and unethical it is. A matriarch or a member of a family should never hold the keys of another family's vaults. It is one of the first rules of Gringotts. Would either of you would like to escort us to the alley?"</p>
<p>"Us?"</p>
<p>"Yes. As his betrothed, I believe I have the right to know about it. Unless you have a problem with it, Potter?"</p>
<p>After the questioning session earlier, Junior, who was feeling overwhelmed, glanced at his younger self and took a deep breath.</p>
<p>"No, Greengrass, I do not."</p>
<p>Munchkin nodded at that and looked back at the group of amused adults before her. With Daphne agreeing, Harry started to stand up but was interrupted by The Tonks family entering the room. Teddy, who had left with Andromeda the night before, ignored him and ran into Daphne's embrace. He couldn't help but grumble at the injustice. Seeing a smiling Nymphadora talking to Junior made him reconsider about going to the alley. After a bit of persuasion and some instructions to Junior, the trainee Auror was off to the alley along with Junior and Munchkin, not knowing that she was going to get the shock of her life in Gringotts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
                                                        </p>
<p>  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An Interlude on Fleur Delacour with a little bit of Tonks at the side.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The idea for this chapter came from a fb post I saw in the morning. I don't remember where I saw it, but the credit goes to the author of that post. Unfortunately, I am lacking in friends who can write French and the idea of translating and copying didn't sit well. I also failed to write it in a manner a French person would speak English as I have no experience in that. So either imagine Fleur has learned English or that she is speaking in French accent where you want it. Toodles.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Interlude</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fleur Delacour was wandering aimlessly in the garden when her father called her in. The revelations and memories she had seen the day before had left her confused and scared. The mask she had built to handle unknown people had been completely destroyed, and her emotions were going everywhere. She couldn't concentrate on a single thing she had learned as her thoughts kept going back to the memory of her future self sacrificing her life. So when her father met her in the hall dressed up, it took her some time to form a question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Papa, where are you going? You said we would be leaving in the evening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We would be leaving along with Mr. Black and Mr. Potters in the evening, Fleur. I just thought that maybe one more person should join us on the trip."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her father looked nervous as he avoided looking at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mr. Potter and others have permitted me to share everything with your mother, provided she gives an oath not to share it. From what I have learned from being with her, I am sure it would be better if William Weasley is there for her to interrogate, or she might just..you know."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn't help but nod. Her Maman had always been overcritical of her friends; there was no idea what she would do to the man her daughter would marry one day. That thought brought another question up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But Papa, I am not sure about Bill...."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her father gave her a sad smile as he rubbed her cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fleur, I am your father. I have seen you making decisions since you were a tiny sparkler. I know you have already decided to give William a chance, and after seeing the memories, I have no problem with that choice."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She blushed at her childhood name her father gave her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's not to say that he will escape a talk from me...or Gabrielle. I wonder what your sister will think of William."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn't hold back the groan as she thought about her sister. Gabrielle, who already believed in shining knights despite being just seven years old, was going to make her life hell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So I am going to the Burrow to invite William. Would you like to join me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While there were a lot of reservations she held about the Weasley family, there was no hesitation in her decision.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, I will."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Half an hour later, her father side apprated her to an empty field surrounded by crops and trees on three sides. Before she could enquire about the location, a familiar man appeared in front of them with a pop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur Weasley's eyes widened for a moment at seeing Sebastian Delacour's companion, which did not escape unnoticed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is there a problem, Mr. Weasly?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, No, Mr. Delacour. It's just that I had not expected Ms. Delcaour to arrive with you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Call me Fleur, Mr. Weasley. I mean..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the girl blush brought a smile to his face as he calmed himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I understand, Fleur. Come on; I would have to permit you to enter the wards."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he went along the steps his eldest son had explained to him, Fleur and her father's intrigued expression caught his attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That are some powerful wards, Mr. Weasley. May In know which enterprise set them up."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head as his wand slipped back in the holster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No enterprise did it. They were added just a few hours ago by Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Ginny."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"isn't Ginny your youngest child, Mr. Weasley? How did she help?" Sebastian Delacour enquired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, but she is also the first girl to be born in the Weasley Family after 700 years...."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His words were completed by the young woman walking next to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"7th child after seven generations."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled at her as she repeated exactly what his son had said to convince them to let Ginny participate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can why you chose to become an enchanter in the future, Fleur. It took Percy some time to understand why Ginny was helping, and he has been scoring the highest grades in Arithmancy in his year at Hogwarts."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young woman blushed once again, but that confused him this time. The Fleur he was seeing right now was far too different from the one he had seen in the memories of his youngest son's fourth year. Chalking it up to the revelations from the day before, he guided them towards the Burrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If she had not already seen the house in the memories, Fleur would have scoffed at the structure that was the Weasley family house. Even a non-magical would see that something other than a standard construction was holding the place together. She suppressed the urge to identify the charms and followed her father inside the house. At first glance, the living room of the house was a mess. Cushions were thrown around randomly, books and parchment was spread on the table, there was no color combination of the quilts, chairs, and drapes, and the cupboard was stacked without any manner. But as she stood back and observed as Mr. Weasley called for his family, she could see why Harry Potter considered this place like home. There was a feeling of warmth and comfortableness all around; the cushions and quilts were placed that a large family could sit easily. The items on the cupboard were what she imagined all the members used regularly, the table looked like someone was helping someone else study, and finally, a clock that was too interesting to be ignored. Her thoughts were interrupted by a thundering sound that shook the house. She looked around to see a mass of people moving down the stairs. Somehow, her eyes immediately found the staring face of Bill Weasley. She bristled a little at the judging stare of the sole Weasley daughter but ignored her and took a seat. Once the introductions were done, her father stopped glaring at Bill, who was sitting next to her, and spoke up, inviting Bill to their home. Surprisingly, Mrs. Weasley immediately agreed with her father's invitation. Her thoughts must have shown on her face as Mrs. Weasley smiled in her direction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have a daughter too, Ms. Delacour, and I have seen enough."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flustering a little, she started looking around and blushed a little at the suggestive eyebrows of the twins. But the Bill, who was ignoring her till now, spoke up, and coldness spread inside her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you for the invitation, Sir, but I think it is necessary...."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could feel anything else other than anger, Charlie Weasley stood up and grabbed Bill.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Excuse me; I need to talk to my brother for a moment."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, the man quickly dragged a protesting Bill outside the house, leaving a confused group of people behind. While Ginny began angrily inquiring about the matter, she felt the raising of a silencing bubble. Everyone could see Charlie Weasley's aggressive shouting accompanied with a lot of hand movements at Bill. After a moment of not knowing what was happening, her hands started moving on their own. Her wand came out from her sleeves, and a nonverbal charm left it towards the two eldest Weasley sons. Immediately, Charlie Weasley's shouting voice reached them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>".....out of your mind? What does it matter?</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>"It matters to me, charlie. I am already in a relationship....."</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>"Break up with her, dump her; I don't care, but you have to marry her. Do you know how many proposals she will get if the other dragon handlers know what I know? Do you even understand what you are missing you.. you dunderhead? She can calm down a Common Welsh Green on her own. Do you even realize how difficult it is. It takes a group of eight Wizards to do the same at the reserve, and we rarely succeed. She did it all alone. Even you will fail in something like that, you idiot. The dragon will eat you along with your curse-breaking knowledge and poop you back before you can think."</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>"What does it have to do with me? And I mean, have you seen her."</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>"Yes, I have seen her, she is sitting in our house, and you are ignoring her, you absolute ass. I can't even imagine why she would choose you, idiot. I am telling you, Bill, If you don't marry her, I will."</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>"Charlie, you are not even into women or.."</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>"What the fuck does it have to do with her dragon handling skills. She even gave her....."</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence once again spread in the room as she saw Mr. Weasley bringing down her wand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That is enough for us to hear, I think."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sheer wave of embarrassment that felt was enough to shake her control over her charm. The result was immediate as every person except her father had their eyes glazed. She was trying to wrestle control back when the Weasley family surprised her. Mr. Weasley was the first to snap out of it, followed soon by his wife and Percy. The twins were the next when Percy poked them. By the time she had established a firm control, even Ginny was out of the trance. Only youngest Ronald had not snapped out, but that was expected. What was not expected was the lack of disgust and lust on Weasley men's faces, even Ronald. Ginny Weasley was staring at her, but it was more of anger than anything else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What was that charm? And was it nonverbal?" Percy Weasley enquired. She didn't see any problem in answering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a self-developed non-verbal charm and can break through small magical constructions."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, one she used successfully to prank my minister's secretary when he insulted her." Her father added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Pranks?" The twins crowed together; their eyes lit up in glee. Her father continued on, not noticing the disturbed expression on other members of the Weasley family.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. Fleur had quite a record of it. She had an entire drawer in Beauxbatons recording her punishments. They even suspended her once when burst a large number of dung bombs in the boy's locker room. One of them fainted, and the school had to punish her."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By now, her father had noticed the twins too, but it was too late. Both of them sprung up from their seats and started talking to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Our brother is empty-headed..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ignore him...."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Teach us......"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We have never been suspended despite trying..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How did you......"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn't help but giggle as Mrs. Weasley thumped her head, and the others groaned around her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some two hundred miles away from them, another woman's life was changing, but unlike Fleur Delacour, the changes hit Nymphadora hard. It had started when she escorted a flustered Harry Potter along with his betrothed Daphne Greengrass to Gringotts. The Greengrass heiress had ignored the line and marched straight to the center of the room. Harry had not struggled with the pulling to his credit, easily falling along as if it was normal. Tonks had stayed behind as Daphne talked to the Goblin sitting there and then accompanied the couple as they were led inside the bank. They were led to a room that held a familiar sign on the door. This time Daphne let Harry take the lead as he pushed inside. They were introduced to Garclaw, the account manager of House Black. This time she was not allowed to stay back but asked to sit next to Harry. She got bored soon as Daphne and Harry began discussing the finances of his houses. At Harry's behest, the Goblin took a request for a comprehensive report about all the houses Harry was heir to. She couldn't help but smile when the Goblin twitched at the name of Houses that appeared after a blood test. Things changed after Harry had requested new keys for all his vaults.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There is one more matter, Garclaw. I need the proxy ring for House Black today."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Goblin leaned back on his chair, his eyes moving to stare at her after a few moments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lucius Malfoy holds the seat for House Black in the Wizengamot, Mr. Potter."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, but he does not wear the ring."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And yet he sits on the Winzengamot. What a surprise." Daphne observed snidely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Goblin didn't reply for some time; his eyes still fixed on her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I believe you have a choice for the regent, Mr. Potter."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, I do."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Very well."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Goblin withdrew a box from a drawer but passed it to her instead of Harry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What? Harry...."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I will explain it later, Tonks. Just take it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at the box once before refusing once again, but Harry kept on insisting. Finally, Daphne spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nymphadora Tonks, you are the eldest of a powerful generation of Blacks. That ring means more than you understand right now; take it, and we will discuss everything later."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't feel the usual irritation that came when someone spoke her full name. It might be because of her state of mind, but she couldn't deny it was because of the emphasis Daphne had placed on her name. Throwing caution to the wind, she reached over and pulled the ring out. Glancing once more at the young couple, she pushed it on her finger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cold was all she felt.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daphne opens up about her plans as minor disagreement happen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>While Tonks was feeling the full weight of Black family magic, back at the manor, her parents were drawn into a discussion that would change a lot of lives. Jonathan Greengrass tried to object to bringing Andromeda and Ted into the discussion, but Harry had overridden it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Their daughter is going to be the official regent of House Black; besides, I trust her."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jonathan shook his head while looking at his son-in-law.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How are you sure that she would be the regent, Mr. Potter?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Amm.. she has the Black blood, and because I say so?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daphne was the next to speak, understanding what her father was trying to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Does not mean the regent ring will find her worthy, Harry. House Black has always had placed influential or powerful people in positions of power. Tonks is no slouch, we know, but there is no surety that the ring would find her worthy. You need to be prepared to look for someone else."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry stared at his wife for a few seconds before nodding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We were discussing about breaking the monopoly of Diagon Alley, Mrs. Tonks. Due to Sirius, Harry has a perfect place to set it up under his control."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Andromeda Tonks looked at the people sitting in front of her while she processed Daphne's words. What they were planning was near impossible for ordinary people, but these were not such. While the Boy who lived was enough to push such an idea into fruition, they had the power of the Lords of some influential houses. She considered everything she knew about House Greengrass, House Potter, Harry Potter himself, and evaluated it using all things she had been forced to learn as a daughter of House Black.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Call me Andy. What's your plan, Daphne?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Since we six have decided not to change anything until this year is done and the Dark Lord is dealt with, we can use the entire year to set up things for the future. All of us had certain things that we wanted to do in the future but were unable to due to the circumstances. Here, we can start with one of the things my husband always dreams about."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She ignored the narrowed look of Harry and proceeded ahead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The first thing I would like to set up on that property would be a Hotel along with a restaurant. With a bit of help from Junior, it would gain popularity quickly and would eventually function as the headquarters of the alley. Should our plans for Voldermort not go as expected, it would also serve as a safe house. Once it has gained sufficient clientele, we can start selling shop spaces, which would be constructed through this year. The time between now and launch would also allow us to plan for ways that would make it better and more efficient than Diagon Alley."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"and I assume Mr. Potter would be the one running this restaurant." Her mother observed in a sarcastic tone, one which Harry ignored with ease.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The only good thing that came out of my stay with Dursleys is that I fell in love with cooking. I am adept at preparing a range of traditional and international dishes, everything my relatives liked to try. Opening a restaurant was one of the things I had always planned to do, and it would give me something to occupy my time."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mother turned to look at Junior, who seemed overwhelmed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And what do you think about this, Mr. Potter?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Amm, it's okay? I mean, he is not wrong about the cooking part, and I used to be interested in how the restaurants worked, but then I learned about magic and Voldermort, and it was not that important anymore."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ensuing silence was broken by Andromeda, who too had drawn out a notepad and a pen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Before anything else, you need to decide on a name, each for the Hotel, Restaurant, and the shopping center."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daphne nodded before making a note of her pad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have a perfect name for the shopping center, something that let it be a legacy for the reason that it would all be the setup."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at Harry with a smile, knowing how he would react.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"In the remembrance of the three members of a group that is important for the boy wonders here, I propose to name it as the Marauder Point."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Seconded," Harry immediately shouted with glee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head as her mother rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It is not a vote, Mr. Potter. You are the owner of the land, so you can decide whatever you want to call it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good, yes, as she said, I announce it will be called as the Marauders point from here till eternity."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time most of the group groaned. Many names were suggested for the Restaurant and the Hotel, but they couldn't agree on any of them. After they decided to shelf that discussion for later, Harry spoke up in a serious voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There is one more thing I would like to set up along with the Hotel, but I don't have any idea how to proceed with that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the enquiring looks, he took a deep breath and answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know there is no concept of magical orphanages in our society, so I would like to set one up. It would be for all children, regardless of age or blood."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daphne's father frowned a little as he considered it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There had been a proposal for orphanages in the past, Mr. Potter, but none of them went beyond the planning stage. The Wizengamot has stringent regulations to approve these types of things, given how easily they can be misused. I hope you understand how difficult such an endeavor would be."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While the reply Harry gave was in soft words, the underlying implication hit hard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I am an orphan, Jon. I have been raised by relatives who were ignorant at the best and abusive at the worst, and I had to go back to them each summer because there was no place else that was safe for me, at least according to Dumbledore. Maybe if there had been a place like that, Tom Riddle might not have turned into Voldermort, or I might not have been badly beaten on the first day of my summer break for three consecutive years. Yes, I understand how difficult it could be, but I would still like to go ahead with it, if not for anything else, then for the next time when a student from Hogwarts would not be forced to go back to their home in summer because of lack of options."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn't matter whether Harry had deliberately mentioned it or not; the little nugget of information about his relative's behavior had sealed the Dursely's fate. While Harry had planned to let the muggle authorities deal with them, now Daphne had a few more supporters for her plan to handle them, even though she didn't know that yet. Andromeda once again spoke up next, her eyes fixed on Harry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We need a solicitor for all this, especially for the Marauders point and the Orphanage. There are a lot of rules and laws regarding both, and it won't do for us to get caught blind in the future due to a lack of information. Does anybody has any suggestion regarding that?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Several names were suggested, but once again, there was no common agreement. Everyone agreed that the person they would choose had to be trustworthy and capable enough. During the mid of this discussion, Junior and Muncking returned from Diagon Alley along with their escort. Andromeda, who had been arguing with Jonathan about one of her friends, paused after seeing the pale face of her daughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nymphadora, what happened? Are you okay?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surprising her mother, the young Auror trainee leaned into her embrace, her eyes a little moist. The Black traits in Andromeda became clear to everyone as she turned to stare at Junior and Munchkin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Explain."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The command was enough to scare even Munchkin, who had learned to have control over her emotions. She looked at Junior, who pulled out a ring from his pockets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The ring, it rejected her, I think. I asked her to put it on just as Harry had said, but after a minute, it vanished from her fingers and appeared in my hand. None of us are sure what happened, but the Black account manager thinks it's because she was not found worthy."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Munchkin confirmed Junior's words, Andromeda relaxed a little and started consoling her daughter. Harry looked a little confused at it as he stared at the grim faces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, so I need to choose someone else. Andromeda, you up for the job?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When no one replied, he looked up from the ring he was observing and flinched at seeing everyone except Junior glare at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Amm.. what?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daphne was the one to explain to him a not-to-be-spoken family magic fact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Harry, being rejected by your family magic is a huge thing, even for a person like Tonks, who was never part of it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But Andromeda was never kicked out formally, just like Sirius."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, but Nymphadora was never recognized as one. She knows that the blood of House Black flows through her, and yet the family magic rejected her. Such an act has been grounds for cases where the Lord of the House have stripped the person of the family magic, which is often as close as to be stripped of their identity. It is like something that has always been a part of you, saying that you are not worthy of it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, but what is the need to cry about this? It's not a that big thing for her."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Harry, Tonks has..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tonks has always been against that family connection, even in the future. I know because I had to hear multiple rants from her regarding that, and neither Sirius nor I am going to kick her out."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Andromeda answered before Tonks herself could do so, which would not have been as soft as hers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mr. Potter, even though my daughter denies her connection to the Black Family openly, she knows her powers are the trait of House Black. It is a connection that has always been in her mind, one that I have reinforced as much as I could. What happened to her today was like if someone told you that James and Lily never loved you even though you are their son."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nearly snapped at that but held his tongue after seeing Andromeda's stern face. The Tonks matriarch only used a formal name out of such settings when she was angry. He might have made a mistake, and his anger could lead to a bigger one. Instead, he stood up and left the room, dragging a fuming Junior behind him. Nobody spoke for a moment, and then Daphne groaned in her hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mrs. Tonks, I know Harry's actions were not appropriate, but please, I request you, never say something like that to him again."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the confused looks, she decided to explain, hoping Harry would understand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Harry has done a lot of things during and after the War that are not precisely moral. Things, which his parents might not have approved as we know them from all the stories. His biggest fear has always been that his parents might regret giving their life for him. What you just said came too close, Mrs. Tonks. I know you didn't mean it like that, but Harry is very irrational about this."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Andromeda's glare seemed to lessen, but her face remained stern.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I understand, Daphne, but Mr. Potter should not have..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He was raised as worse than a muggle, spent his entire school years fighting for his life, defeated a dark lord at 17 that your generation let rise, and then failed to stop. Even after leaving school, he had to fight different types of battles just to live like an average person. He was never taught the intricacies of the magical world, and the Wizarding community has made sure that he has more than a dislike for it to learn. You think a man who has been treated like a weapon all his life would let someone like me handle all his family business just like that. No, Mrs. Tonks, Harry more than just dislikes our culture, and it's only due to our marriage oaths that he trusts me. He thinks that things like these are just a waste of time, and given what he has faced, it may very well be."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yet, it does not give him the right to act like that. Mr. Potter would eventually need to learn what does it mean to be a wizard."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daphne stiffened for just a moment before relaxing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Andromeda, Harry knows all about being a wizard; he just hates what does it mean to be such in our society. We all should be thankful that he has very few things in common with the magicals in power today because if it had been so, due to things he had faced growing up, Voldermort would be nothing more than a bad dream compared to what Harry would dish out."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching the door of the room, she turned back to look at Andromeda.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Harry and I know the things you have kept secret, Andromeda. Do not judge him for what he doesn't know, or he will start judging you for what he does know."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, she left the room, leaving a pale face Andromeda and some perplexed people behind. By the time she was able to calm Harry and Junior down and bring them back, everyone else had left for their homes. After changing their clothes, all three had to wait for the Delacours to arrive, who did so in less than an hour. The fact that Bill Weasley arrived with them didn't surprise Daphne, and by the suggestive eyebrow movements he was making at the blushing Fleur and Bill, it didn't surprise Harry too. As they walked towards the room Sirius was in; Harry sneaked closer to Bill.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, William, going to meet your mother-in-law and sister in law, huh, nice. Some advice though, mate, she looks nice and good, but the moment she is going to learn about you and her daughter, keep your wand ready. I know you are good at flame freezing charms, so keep practicing them; you would need it soon. I hope you have written a will too, it might be needed; you never know."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A flustered Bill Weasley looked at Fleur for help, but the blonde Veela just shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maman is a little protective of me. Don't worry; I am sure she will remember that you are a guest."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fleur's father snorted from the side, taking part in the teasing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I won't be sure about that, William. Just keep your eyes open."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded from his side, now dragging and pulling a red-faced Bill.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Trust me, Mate. She threw a fireball at me after meeting Daphne once and learning that I had insulted her parents and her sister. I managed to get out of there alive even as my hair and clothes were on fire. Don't worry though; I am sure you will survive."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bill's reply came in a gritted tone as he seemed to pull against Harry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How can you say things like that and then say Don't worry, Potter."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Because I am sure Fleur here won't let her harm you, at least not too much."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's debatable, Mr. Potter," Fleur replied, eyeing Bill from the side. Harry shuddered to a halt as he turned to look at Bill with horror on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>"What did you do, William Weasley?"</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Bill just blushed instead of replying, Harry turned and started walking again. Daphne, who was smiling at the exchange, poked him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What, nothing to add, Dear husband?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hush, Wifey. I am mentally trying to write a eulogy for Bill here. Hmm, how does this look? Here lies William 'Bill' Weasley...burnt and cooked like a Barbeque... use to live a badass life of a Curse Breaker until he decided to meet his future mother-in-law after pissing off his wife. He would be forever remembered as a lesson for the Husbands and his sacrifice...glurrrrhh."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bill had hit Harry with a mouth-sticking charm and walked ahead, leaving a frantic Harry and others who were laughing. Only when they entered Sirius's room did Bill removed the charm. All the fun and joy was sucked out of everyone as they stared at the weak and shriveled body of Sirius Black. After Harry permitted Fleur's father to use a portkey to travel through the manor wards, he tied one end of the rope to Sirius before hitting him with a stasis charm and then giving the other end to all of them to hold on to. Seconds later, the entire group disappeared in a swirl of magic, leaving an empty room behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do comment,/review what you think about this.</p>
<p>If you have any criticism about a certain character or scene, do tell me. But if you want to criticize the whole story and the base points, please do not bother.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>